His Butler, His Lover
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: **Thank you to dshell99 for the help with the title!* **Alphas** Kevin is the heir to the Barr fortune and Eddward is given to Kevin to be his personal butler and teach him to be a gentleman. After a calamity of events, feelings that are supposed to be hidden and ignored bubble to the surface. Eddward is confused and scared, Kevin is pissed and horny... What happened at the Cains!
1. Chapter 1

Eddward Rockwell wakes up and begins his first day of being a butler in the Barr Estate. He gets dressed, slips his pocket watch into his coat pocket, and begins going over the duty list with the other servants. The head butler paces back and forth explaining what needed to be done for the day before dismissing everyone and showing which way his charge lie. Waking up the young Master Barr, as instructed by the master of the house and the head butler, was one of his first tasks of the day since he was to be the young master's personal butler and caretaker. He sighs stopping in front of the door he knew the hot headed young man was behind. He draws in a deep breath to prepare him for the difficult task to come and then pushes open the door.

"Young Master... It is currently a quarter past eight, please rise yourself from your slumber" he says in a professional manner as he pulls back the curtains keeping the room dark and letting the sunlight enter the ornate room and the gigantic four poster bed in the center.

Kevin groans and rolls over. "Go away... let me sleep..."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, Young Master" Eddward sighs quietly as he opens the second set of curtains. Turning to the wardrobe he sighs and begins to pick out the young master's attire for the day.

"Leave me in peace!" Kevin threw the blankets over his head and curled up, brows knitted together in irritation.

Eddward sets the clothing down on the bench in front of the bed then walks up and flips the blankets off Kevin. "Young Master, your Father has tasked me to be your personal butler. Please do not make my tasks difficult and allow me to get you dressed. We have a nice hot breakfast ready for you."

"My Father can shove off and so can you if you think I'm getting up early!"

"Young Master, please... I have been given permission to do anything necessary to keep you on schedule" Eddward says his eyebrow twitching with annoyance at the spoiled brat.

Kevin groans and sighs loudly before flinging the blankets back and sitting up. He had shed his shirt sometime in the middle of the night and was sitting there with just his pants on. He looked to the clothes that have been laid out and sighed. "Apparently, this is a working breakfast?"

"One should always look professional and businesslike" Eddward says as he begins the task of dressing the adult child.

"Just for your information, I hate it when people dress me. I can do it myself" he grumbled.

"I will make note of that" Eddward says stifling a snicker at the thought of this grown man-child attempting to dress himself. As he puts the finishing touches on his tie, he snaps his pocket watch open. "If we leave this room now we will be on time for breakfast with your Father " he informs snapping his watch shut and opening the door for Kevin.

Kevin briskly brushes past him and walks down the hallway. Putting his hands in his pockets, he turns around and walks backwards. "So how did you get saddled with me? What bad thing did you do? You get caught stealing or something?"

"Young Master, for your own safety, please face forward while walking" Eddward says dismissively as he walks behind him.

"Then tell me what you did to get burdened with me" Kevin grinned.

Just then he trips over a maids cleaning bucket and Eddward stifles a laugh. "Oh my, Young Master, are you quite alright?" Eddward asks helping him up. "I did warn you of that."

"Yes, I'm fine. At least I didn't get all wet" Kevin brushes himself off after assuring the maid that he was fine and not to worry about him. Sending her on her way with a smile and a quick "don't worry about it!"

Eddward quirks a brow. 'My but he is a curious one' he thinks to himself but instead says "I was tasked with this duty because I was the only one willing to accept the challenge."

"You're fairly new here, aren't you?"

"Indeed, you are correct, Young Master."

"I'm not as bad as I seem, I'm always rough in the mornings."

Eddward smirks and opens the door to the dining hall revealing a man in a white suit with flaming hair at the head of the table with a rather refined butler standing behind him. "Son! Good morning!" William Barr greets his son happily.

"Good Morning, Father. Is there a particular reason you have me joining you at breakfast?"

"Your studies start today, I thought perhaps I would congratulate you for finally taking this seriously."

"My studies? To take over the family business?

"Why yes" William nods as his butler leans down and whispers something in his ear. "Ah yes, thank you Giles. I also wanted to inform you that we are having a dinner party in a few nights. You will meet your betrothed there so I expect you to stay away from the spirits and behave yourself."

"What?! My 'betrothed'?! You said you wouldn't do that! What if I don't like her? What if she is a horrid beast?!" Kevin asked astounded.

"I never promised such things to you, your late mother did, God rest her soul" William says dismissively. "You will learn to like, and eventually love her. I assure you that you will find her as attractive as you do those other harlots you enjoy spending time flirting with."

"Harmless flirting is different than marrying them! I don't want to marry someone I don't love and care for! Nat is in that situation now and he's miserable! I refuse!"

"You have no choice in the matter, boy. You will do as you're told and carry out what is expected of you" William says sipping his tea. "The marriage will solidify the joining of her father's shipping company and my trading company."

"I fail to see how a marriage will do that when you can just enter into a business contract with him to join the two companies…?" Kevin sits back in his chair with his arms crossed, glaring at his father before something dawned on him. "Wait, shipping? You mean the VanBartonschmeer's?"

"Yes, their daughter, Lady Natalie, is who you are to be married to."

"I'd wanna be married to someone soon too if I had that last name" Kevin muttered as Eddward had to use all his self-control trying not to laugh as he heard Kevin's comment.

"What was that Kevin?" William snaps.

"Nothing. Fact remains, I don't want to marry her. I don't care... you want to join the two companies that bad then YOU marry her. I'm sure that would work better for everyone."

"I'm far too old to be remarried" William says dismissively. "If you are to take over the company and by extension the family fortune, you will marry her" he says firmly. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddward sees the head butler stiffen at the mention of marriage but brushes it off as nothing.

Kevin sighs, he wants to take over the company, if just to make his mother proud. She always wanted him to follow in his father's footsteps and be a great success but him and his father has never seen eye to eye and fought constantly. On her deathbed, she made Kevin promise to get along with William and since then, he had tried... but this is too much. "Well clearly this is all about your wants and throw mine right out the window, correct?" Kevin suddenly pushed away from the table and stood. "If you'll excuse me, Father, I have my studies to attend to before I continue to let other people live my life for me" and he walked out the door.

Eddward walks after him briskly, stopping a maid for a moment and speaking to her before following behind the ginger. Kevin slams the door to his lesson room open and stormed in. "Who does that old man think he is?!"

Eddward stays silent as he closes the door to the room listening to Kevin rant. "God! He's so insufferable!" Kevin pull sat his tie and throws it on the desk.

Eddward quirks a brow in silent agreement but stays silent and in his place as a butler. Kevin glares at Eddward and scoffs "You can agree, I truly don't care. We've been at odds for years."

"It is not my place and one should always remain businesslike and professional." Eddward says bowing his head slightly as he repeats what he said earlier in the morning.

Kevin sighs loudly "Normal conversation isn't in your programming?"

"It is with the other servants and people of my stature but you are an heir and of high social standing. I've stepped out of line enough so that I could explain this, so I do apologize."

"Around others its fine but when it's just you and me, you can relax a bit. It puts me on edge when you're so uptight. Giles is completely different when it's just him and me or my father. That's just how it's always been since I've been born."

Eddward raises his eyebrows in surprise. "That is rather out of line, is it not?" he asks skeptically.

"I guess but it puts us at ease... isn't that more important?" Kevin grins.

Eddward sighs softly. "Will it make my everyday life easier if I appease you in this manner?"

"Probably not the morning routine but everything else yeah... maybe... most likely..."

"Yes, very well then… While I do not think it's fair to force a wife on you, I do feel it is your duty, as it is part of my duty to take care of you. It cannot be helped if the master of the house has made his mind up" Eddward says as matter of fact. A knock on the door brings Eddward's speech to a halt as he walks over and thanks the maid who had brought Kevin's favorite tea and scones then dismisses her. Setting it on the desk where the ginger would be sitting down, Kevin looked at Eddward suspiciously.

"I like the looser version of you way better than the uptight version." Kevin looked down at the tray in front of him. "How did you know these were my favorites?"

"It's my job, I am after all your personal butler" Eddward smirks.

Kevin took his seat and kicked his feet up on the desk before popping a scone in his mouth. "I think we'll get along just fine."

Eddward chuckles "I should hope so, Young Master. I plan on being here for a long time to come."


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin rolled his eyes as Eddward tied his tie and fixed his jacket. "I hate this... can't you just tell everyone I'm sick?"

Eddward sighs. "No, Young Master, I cannot. Giles would come and check on you and I do not wish to be fired. Besides..." he says stepping back "you look rather dashing tonight and you should show off to your future bride."

"I hate these stuffy, stuck up women... I'd almost rather be with a man than with them!" he groans and looks in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked damn good... "Damn, you did a good job... cleaned me up good!" Kevin chuckles.

"What kind of butler would I be if I was unable to do such a simple task?" Eddward asks brushing him off. "If you really must get away, just tug on your ear and I will come get you. And by the by, Young Master, it is most unbecoming to joke of such things."

"But it's the truth... if I've learned anything from my Father of worth it's the truth is better than lying. One of the very few things that I actually take to heart. Filthy hypocrite is what he is... he teaches me not to lie and then wants me to lie to my future wife! I'll never understand him, I'm afraid."

"When did he ever tell you to lie to the young lady?" Eddward asks confused.

"If I don't feel anything, how can I take my vows at the wedding? I make promises that I can't keep and that frustrates me."

"Who knows you might like this girl, Young Master. Give her a fighting chance" Eddward encourages as he walks to the door. Kevin closes his eyes and thinks back to when his mother would come in and prep him for all of their formal meals. He remembered her words perfectly.

'Keep your head up and smile, Stand tall, And above all else, Remember that I love you.'

Opening his eyes again, he turned and walked into the hallway and towards the dining hall. Eddward follows dutifully with his white gloved hands clasped behind his back.

"Young Master...?" Eddward says just before they enter the ball room.

"Yeah?" Kevin steps back into the dark hallway, grateful to stray longer.

Eddward gives him an amused smile. "I may be out of line saying this but..." he checks to make sure they are alone then says: "Keep your head up, your back straight, a smile on your face, and remember you are the master of your own domain. Act as such and no one will bother you."

Kevin relaxed and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks Eddward. Be close, I'll want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Eddward just chuckles. "Of course, Young Master. After all, I am at your beck and call. Shall we proceed then?"

"I guess..." Kevin walked in and was greeted by his father warmly. He was then carted around from person to person, shaking hands and trying to remember names and faces. He was getting claustrophobic and he didn't like it, he itched to leave and go back to his room or go out to the stables and ride. He was finally able to slip away into a corner by himself. He breathed in deep and exhaled slowly a few times, feeling himself relax when his arm was grabbed by a slim hand. "Hey... you're Kevin, right?"

Eddward watches his charge from afar and is just about to offer him some of his favorite bourbon when he sees the daughter of Van Bartonschmeer. Looking elegant and flawless as always, she stares up at Kevin with flirtatious admiration. He decides to hang back and wait for the signal, if it ever arises.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asks in her twinkling voice.

"Y-yeah, that's me... Sorry" Kevin turned to face her, clasped her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I assume that you are Lady Natalie?"

"Yes" she blushes hotly and hides her face behind a fan giggling. "They said you were a charmer but I never knew..."

"I do try, my lady, I do try" Kevin grinned handsomely.

She giggles a bit louder fanning herself. "So I hear that we are to be wedded in the coming spring" she says taking her hand back.

"Y-yes, my father informed me of that a few days ago. I feel better about it now..."

"Well I must say that I do as well kind sir. Here I was thinking I was going to marry a brute, only to be pleasantly surprised with a gentleman" she says fanning herself flirtatiously.

"And I thought I was going to get a stuffy, stuck up boarish female, yet I find a beautiful woman instead. I feel bad now for trying to convince my Father to marry you instead of me!" he laughed

She giggled with him. "I don't think he could keep up with me quite as well as you can" she winks.

"That he cannot, my lady..." they continued to talk until Kevin's father called everyone to sit at the table. William stood and gathered every one's attention with Natalie's father standing beside him. "Tonight, we are gathered to celebrate a joyous occasion. The union of our children which will lead to the association of our companies... A toast the beginning of a beautiful future and a strong partnership!" Everyone cheered and sat down to eat. Their food was delivered and soon the wait staff and butlers were released to eat themselves. Giles found Eddward in the servants eating quarters. "So how are you finding working at the Barr estate?"

"Ah, I find the challenge was rather blown out of proportion." Eddward smiles pleasantly up at the head butler.

"You relax around him?" Giles smirked.

"Yes, on my first day he somewhat forced me to saying that if I did then my tasks would go smoother" Eddward chuckles.

"His father is the same way. They will drive you crazy but they are very caring people. Better than some of the other families around here..."

"I've no doubt you forget I came from the Cain's" Eddward says darkly removing his gloves to reveal scarred hands before he begins to eat.

"I've heard but never witnessed the horrors of the Cain residence and I'm pretty sure I won't like it too much. Rest assured, the Barr's are completely genuine and polite."

"No, I can tell things are different here and I have enjoyed my job thoroughly" Eddward smiles pleasantly.

Giles smiled and ate quickly before moving back to the dining room to wait to be called. Kevin made it through dinner hardly eating, but instead, talking to his future wife. She was awesome, beautiful, liked a lot of the same things he did and he was very happy with his father's choice... so far. He wasn't going to let himself fall just yet.

Eddward had finishes a few seconds after Giles and was currently standing beside him smiling at the happy look on Kevin's face.

"So, tell me..." Natalie says after dessert comes. "How many children do you want?" she asks.

Kevin thinks for a moment. "Maybe one, or even none..."

She looks at him surprised. "but why ever not?" she asks in shock.

"Bad experiences, I've seen what is can do to a woman's body and how straining it can be..."

She looks at him confused. "But isn't that more my problem?" she asks. "Shouldn't that be up to me whether or not I wish to go through that?"

"I wouldn't want to put my wife through that pain... watching my mother was enough for me..." Kevin fidgeted and began wringing his hands in his lap.

Eddward notices and although the ginger didn't give him the signal he steps in as she is about to answer. "Young Master, I don't mean to be rude but you have an early lesson tomorrow and must get to bed soon and you still need your bath as well" he says in a professional tone of voice.

"Oh y-yes Eddward, thank you for letting me know. If you'll excuse me, my lady..." Kevin bows slightly and gets up, walking right by his father, with Eddward trailing him. She looks after him and sighs.

"Young Master, I do apologize. I realize you did not give me the signal and I understand completely if I am to be punished" Eddward says hesitantly.

"No, Eddward. Everything is fine. I had completely forgotten about the signal and I was floundering. I needed to get out of there. Thank you."

At his words the man relaxed visibly. "I am glad I could be of assistance to you" he says as he follows him to his room.

"I really need my bath. I'm too stressed out" Kevin paces in his room, tugging off his tie and shirt. Eddward bends down and collects them tossing them in the hamper as he goes to run Kevin's bath putting in some lavender oil to help him relax he comes back out. "Young Master, if you would stop pacing a moment, your bath is ready."

Kevin sighs softly, turning into the bathroom and stepping out of his pants and stepping into the large tub. Eddward who was not expecting his master to not have underwear on blushes deeply but should not have been surprised. After all, Kevin did tell him that he had a thing about underwear, they had already had several arguments about it and the stuffy butler should not have been surprised. When he walked into the ginger's room to get him ready, he had already had his pants off. "Young Master..."

"I don't like underwear, you've been here a week so you shouldn't be surprised" Kevin sighed and he leaned back, his neck was stiff with irritation and anxiety.

Eddward sighs and rubs his temples. "My job is hard enough. Please, just wear them?" he groans picking up the clothing and putting it in the hamper. He notices the gingers pained look "Young Master, are you quite alright?" he asks.

"Hm? Yeah... just stiff..."

"Would you like me to rub your neck?"

"You don't have to, it just gets stiff when I get anxious and stressed" Kevin rolled his neck and shoulders. Eddward sighs and steps forward placing his hands on Kevin's neck, he slowly begins to massage small circles into his neck. The redhead leaned forward to give his butler better access and closed his eyes, relishing in the stiff feeling leaving his neck and shoulders.

After about fifteen minutes, Eddward could tell that the ginger was better. "Young Master, I do believe you should get out of the bath now."

"I could go to sleep with you doing that. Thanks, Eddward" Kevin happily sighed and stood up, running his hands through his wet hair. Eddward get the ginger a towel revealing he never took his gloves off to massage the wet man.

"Hmm, Eddward, your gloves are wet..."

"Yes, very astute observation, Young Master" Eddward chuckles dryly as he dries him off. "I'll dress you in a moment as I must go change my gloves. It won't be long, my sincerest apologies."

"I told you I can dress myself...!" Kevin called back before rolling his eyes. Walking back into the bedroom, he set out to gather some pajamas to sleep in all the whole wondering why Eddward would message him with his gloves on.

Eddward quickly changes his gloves then just as quickly renters Kevin's chambers. "Young Master, please allow me to do that." Kevin allows Eddward to take the clothes from him and dress him for bed. While getting dressed, he noticed that while the gloves didn't impede his work and they were very soft, Kevin was not a fan of gloves.

"Something wrong, Young Master?" he asks noticing the look as he buttons the last button

"Just wondering why you don't take your gloves off? Even when you massaged me you kept them on... skin to skin contact with me is fine, preferable even..."

The Raven stiffens then relaxes. "Young Master, do not concern yourself with such things. I kept them on because that is the proper etiquette" he half lies.

"Well, I think we have already blown proper etiquette out the window, don't you think? You just scolded me for not wearing underwear..."

"That is because it is my job to turn you into a proper gentleman and gentleman wear underwear" he says dismissively. "Now off to bed. You really do have early classes tomorrow morning."

"Fine, just so you know. I don't believe you but I will let it go for now" Kevin sasses as he lies down and covers up. He was asleep within seconds.

Eddward sighs in relief and walks out of the room, hoping that the stubborn ginger would let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the Raven butler walks into his Master's bedroom and throws the curtains open. Kevin curls in on himself as soon as the sunlight hits his face. "No, tell them to come back tomorrow..."

"Young Master wake up." Eddward says pleasantly flipping the covers back.

"How are you so chipper at the ass crack of dawn? Go back to sleep like normal people!" Kevin growls pulling the covers back up and burrowing deep under them.

Eddward sighs softly "Young Master, wake up please."

Kevin sighed heavily and sat up "What?!"

The butler's eyebrow begins twitching with annoyance. "You have an early lesson today so I need to get you dressed and fed."

"Fine but I'm taking a nap after my lesson!" Kevin grouched out, shedding his shirt and standing up.

Eddward sighs softly in relief, that was relatively simple. "Yes, Young Master, very well" he says beginning to dress him.

"You're gonna put underwear on me, aren't you?"

Eddward holds them up with a wry smile. "Yes, Young Master, that I am. Lift your foot."

Kevin rolls his eyes but allows Eddward to dress him completely and eventually getting to eat his breakfast. Once seated in the Lesson room and waiting for the tutor, he looked towards Eddward and grinned. "So, you saw Natalie last night, right?"

"Yes, Young Master. I saved you from her, if you recall" Eddward chuckles pouring him some tea.

"She seems too perfect... she damn near is! Is she real?"

"I assure you, she is in fact real. See there? I told you to give her a chance" Eddward chuckles handing him the cup of tea.

"I suppose so... guess I should be lucky. I don't want to end up like Nat and his beast of a wife!"

Eddward chuckles dryly "Yes, she is quite a hand full."

"Her brother is no better! Dumb as a box of rocks but he is nice enough though... Speaking of dumb, where is my tutor? I'm tired of them being late!"

A man rushes in. "My apologies, I know I am late but let's begin, shall we?" he asks pushing his hair away.

Kevin rolled his eyes but turned around and paid attention. However, just before his last lesson started, he found himself alone in his study. He looked out the window and a sense of longing ran through him. He wanted to be outside, riding his horses across the vast fields that his father owned. A smile crosses his face as he unlocks the window and climbs down the vine riddled lattice and jumps down the rest of the way. Once his feet touch the ground, he is off running towards the stables. "Hey Big Red, get me out of here..." he pleaded to the dark red stallion as he pushed the bit into his mouth and connecting the reigns. Foregoing a saddle, he climbed up and squeezed his thighs together, signaling Red to take off into the fields.

Eddward is having a cup of tea when Kevin's tutor walks up. "Excuse me but where is your Master?" he asks causing the butlers head to snap up.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. Surely he is with you, yes?" he asks eyebrow already beginning to twitch as a dark ominous look comes over his face causing the tutor to pale.

"U-uhm noooo… I went to the bathroom but when I returned, he was gone...?" he confesses then jumps back as Eddward slams his hands on the table pushing himself up from his chair.

"For a scholar, you are an imbecile! Get. Out!" he growls at the man through grit teeth. As the man scurried out of the Estate, Eddward scoffed before spending the next thirty minutes trying to find the ginger only to come across Giles.

Giles looked up from his work of setting the table for dinner when Eddward burst in and sighed, slightly out a breath. Giles just smiled. "Did he take off on you?"

Eddward's face turns red in anger for a moment before he calms himself. "Yes, I apologize. If I am to pack my things and find employment elsewhere, I understand" he says bowing his head formally.

"No, no, no need for all of that. He has escaped many times before. He is a free spirit and hates being conta-" Giles is cut off as the dining room door opened.

"Giles, can you- Oh, Eddward...?" William looked shocked before relaxing and sighed. "Damn that boy..." he groaned.

"I do apologize, Master... I will find him right away!" Eddward assured moving to walk back out.

"Don't worry about that. You won't be able to. Once he is gone, it's best to just wait until he returns" William calls out from his spot in the window, looking out. Giles snickered

"Yes, even when I was giving his lessons, he would sneak out when I was not looking or when I was writing something down on the chalkboard."

William sighed "He is probably out on his horse, riding the fields. So much like his mother..."

Eddward sighs softly his anger slowly simmering to a low heat. "Very well, I will spend this time devoted to cleaning his chambers then, if that is acceptable?"

"Of course... Oh, Eddward?" William stops him. "If that boy is not back within an hour, Giles will tell you about all his favorite hideouts."

Eddward smiles softly. "Yes, Master" he says bowing formally then leaving.

"He reminds me of myself at that age..." Giles chuckles after he and William are alone.

William smirks "I think he is just what Kevin needs to calm down and be ready to settle down with Natalie."

"Hmm, you think so, do you?" Giles asks as he polishes a fork.

"I do, you settled me down..."

Giles smirks as he sets it down in its proper place. "That I did, Master" he chuckles looking up at William.

Meanwhile, Kevin pulled Red to a walk as they went down the forested trail. Coming up on an opened gate with "Barr Cemetery" molded into the metal. He carefully maneuvered Red through the slim trail until he got to a large weeping willow with one small grave stone underneath. Dismounting and tying the reigns to a branch so Red could still nibble on some grass happily, Kevin sat beside the grave stone.

"I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. Your husband has decided to force my hand into a marriage that is better for the company and not so much what I want. She's pretty and likes a lot of the same things I do but I just can't shake this feeling that something isn't right. I don't know what to do... I wish you were here..." he sniffed. Red's ears caught the small noise and walked over to nuzzle Kevin and pet his face.

Eddward sighs softly as he changes the bedsheets. He was furious that Kevin made him look incompetent and irritated at himself for leaving him alone, for even a moment, giving him the opportunity to run. He looks at his watch after he finishes and sighs, it had been an hour and the imbecilic ginger was not back so he had no choice...

He had to find Giles.

Giles found himself face to face with the newest butler after leaving William to nap in his study. "Eddward! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"My apologies but Kevin still has not shown up" he says, completely calm on the outside as he plots murder on the inside.

"Don't worry, this does not look bad on you. He has run from almost every butler or maid that has ever watched him. He could be swimming at the pool, he could be at the gazebo where his mother loved to read, or he could be at her grave. If I were you, I would saddle up and follow the tracks that Red made and be gentle. If he is at his mother's grave site, be respectful. He dearly loved his mother and misses her greatly even after all this time. If you are unable to find him in those three places, then you just have to wait him out. He will return eventually" Giles smiles and walks away.

Eddward sighs deeply and checks the pool and the gazebo before saddling up and heading for the family graveyard. He sighed as he found a sleeping peaceful-looking Kevin. He ties his horse up next to the Young Master's and then sits down next to him waiting for him to wake up.

Kevin awoke a bit later with the Sun setting. Looking over, he saw a black stallion by Red and groaned. He had been found and if he could venture a guess, it was by his crabby butler.

"Young Master, welcome back to the waking world... If you are ready shall we go back to the house so that I may feed you?" he asks respectfully.

"You... you aren't mad?" Kevin asks questioningly.

Eddward's eyebrow twitches. "Even if I were, it is not my place to say so please, I know you've not eaten since breakfast and you must eat to stay healthy" he says standing and holding out a gloved hand to help him up.

Kevin looks at the offered hand before grasping it and standing. "How did you find me here? Only a few people know of it..."

"Giles informed me" Eddward says making his way to the horses.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand another dull moment of that tutor for today. I had to get out" Kevin mounts Red and waits for Eddward before slowly walking towards the main house.

"Quite alright, Young Master. I believe we need to find you a new tutor though."

"Why?! Did my father fire him finally?"

"No but I'll be suggesting it to Giles, I would have sooner but I was worried about finding you."

"I'm sorry, sometimes you just need to talk to someone close to you, ya know?" Kevin smiles sadly.

"Yes, I know what you mean but I feel you should know that I will be around quite a long time so if you ever need to talk to someone, I am here so there is no need to run."

"Thanks, Eddward" Kevin sighs and looks relived before his stomach growled loudly. "Guess I am hungry..." he laughed.

Eddward chuckles. "Yes, I thought you might be..." he says pulling out a cookie. "This should tide you over until we arrive at the house."

Kevin gratefully takes the cookie and happily eats it. Arriving back at the stables, they dismounted and cleaned off their steads before giving them fresh food and water. Heading back into the house, Kevin thanked Eddward again before heading into the dining room to have dinner with his father.

William looks up from his plate with a frown as his son and Eddward walk in. "Where have you been, Kevin?"

"I was talking with Mother" Kevin replied with just as much attitude.

"Your studies are important. If you want to see her, you know that's fine, but it could have waited for your free time. Your butler was out of his mind trying to find you" William snaps.

"I don't need to explain myself to anyone. Not him, not Giles, and especially not you. If I want to see my mother and talk to her because my father is being unreasonable, then I will!" Kevin quips before angrily leaving the dining hall.

William scoffs. "When are you going to grow up?" he sighs softly watching his son leave the room Eddward trailing after him.

"It took you until Kevin was born and Charlette to pass before you calmed down and grew up. Give him time" Giles reminded gently.

"Exactly! I just want better for him" William sighs softly. "But you are correct, as usual Giles."

"Just give him time, he isn't going anywhere and neither are you. He still has time, he's only 17. Let him be rebellious and live a little."

"Damn it Giles, must you always be right about everything?" he chuckles not even the slightest bit actually annoyed.

Meanwhile, Kevin bursts into the kitchen and heads straight for the wine cabinet. Seeing the possible disastrous consequences, takes action and quickly blocks his way. "Young Master, I cannot allow you to do that."

"Get out of the way!" Kevin angrily spats. The other servants and kitchen staff quickly leave the room. The Young Master's temper being legendary.

"No" Eddward growls back, standing his ground.

Kevin looks astounded as hurt registers on his face before betrayal and anger replace it. "You're just like him... You're just like my father... Get out of the way and out of my sight, you worthless little insect!" Kevin pushed Eddward out of the way and grabbed for the first open bottle on the shelf and drinking two big mouthfuls.

Eddward snatches the bottle out of his hand splashing it on his shirt and gloves. "You think of no one and nothing but yourself, yet you have the gall to call me a worthless insect? Please, I was simply trying to prevent you from drinking yourself into oblivion because there are other more healthy ways to deal with ones issues!" he snaps corking the bottle and putting it back. "You have everyone in this house frightened of you but I will not be one of them, Young do not scare me, I see right through your little façade. You are scared and lonely and I am sorry that you feel this way but I have told you a few times that if you need to talk I am here."

"You don't understand! You wouldn't understand! You're life was not planned out for you before you were born! I want to make my own choices! I want to make my own decisions! I choose to have a drink, I will get it! Now give it back to me!" Kevin lunged at Eddward.

Eddward stands there and lets himself be slammed into the wall. He looks at the angry ginger right in the eyes as he reaches over and knocks the large shelf holding all the houses alcohol over, smashing the bottles and sloshing ruined liquor everywhere.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! That's what I used to get through life here! Now what do you plan to do?!"

Eddward places his wine stained gloves on the young man's wrists gently. "Firstly, I intend to clean that up, then I plan to help you in whatever manner you seem fit."

"You can start by giving me some damn whiskey..."

"I think not, Young Master... Are you going to release me or do you intend to hit me? If so, do get it over with." he says calmly as if he had been in this situation before.

Kevin furrowed his brows and released Eddward like he burned him. He stepped back and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, Eddward... I really am, I'll be in my study…" he muttered out as he backed up and walked briskly out of the kitchen.

Eddward sighs and starts to cleans the mess up. Upon completion and heading to the hot headed heir's study, he finds Giles but hid the liquor stained gloves behind his back.

"Yes, Eddward? Have you lost him again?" Giles teases.

"No, he is in his study. I just thought I should notify you that we need to replace the alcohol" Eddward says stoically.

"What?! It's all gone?!" Giles asked.

"Yes, there was a… incident" Eddward confesses avoiding eye contact.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. The only ones there at the time was the Young Master and myself."

"But him and you were unharmed... Alright, well I needed to into town anyway so I will restock. Go make sure that the Young Barr is alright, please?"

Eddward nods. "Yes, of course" he says walking off to change before getting pulled in different directions for things needing to be done around the home. He made it back to Kevin's study just before lunch. Kevin did not talk much and was very polite when he did. He felt horrid for the way he treated Eddward, and by extension, the rest of his staff. The only one in the house that ever really fueled his anger was his Father… He just needed some time to reflect by himself and search his soul for the humanity that was still there.

By nightfall, Kevin had completed his lessons without a tutor and was relaxing in his chair, watching the slow crawl of the Moon across the sky when Eddward walked back in.

"Young Master" he greets formally. "Would you like me to get your bed clothes ready?" he asks.

"No, I really would like to be left alone... I have a lot of things to think about" Kevin said very quietly.

The Raven sighs and walks forward and kneels in front of him. "Young Master... you needn't be alone."

"I've been alone for the past 10 years. You'll leave eventually, you say you won't but you will. They all have" Kevin sighed sadly, his eyes a bit red from unshed tears

"If I can help it, Young Master, I will never leave your side that I promise you" Eddward says gently.

Kevin looked into Eddward's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. He chuckled slightly before shaking his head. "You are certainly one of a kind, aren't you?" he asked before noticing the scent of liquor. "You smell like whiskey…" he chuckles lightly.

"Ah yes, I'm afraid I spilled a bit on myself when trying to stop you earlier" he says pulling his hand back.

"Probably your gloves… just take it off then. You don't want it to get that smell in either of our clothes."

"Of course, Young Master. I'll be back then" he says standing up and exiting the study

Kevin finds himself curious about what is under those white gloves. What is so bad about his hands? They felt smooth when they dressed him or when they were rubbing his shoulders. Maybe there was a skin condition or a deformity or something? Kevin was brought out of his revere by Eddward coming back into the room and his stomach growling loudly. "Damn..."

Eddward chuckles "I will get you a plate of something to eat as well, Young Master" he say gently. He gracefully exits the room to a short time later with food. Kevin gratefully digs in and the room is silent besides the clanking on the silverware on the plate. Eventually Kevin pushed the plate aside and sat back "Thank you Eddward. I was very hungry."

"Yes, I know Young Master, that's why I gave you more than I normally would." Eddward smiles as he clears the plate.

"I'm... s-sorry, Eddward. I didn't mean the things I said earlier. I let my anger get the best of me. I am not like that normally. I've never hit any of my family or friends and I consider my father's staff family. So I apologize for attacking you."

Eddward chuckles. "Quite alright, Young Master. I feel I should tell you, I don't consider myself part of your father's staff but rather yours" he confesses.

"I don't pay your salary, Eddward. He does. Consider it whatever you want to. I just wanted to apologize" Kevin sighed. He wasn't the best at apologizing but his mother taught him that it the best to just apologize the best he can and get it over with. "I do have a question though..."

"Yes?" Eddward asks just as he is about to leave with the dishes.

"What happened to you at your last post? You didn't cower when I came at you."

Eddward stiffens and sighs. "It is best not to worry about that, Young Master. I will meet you in your room to get you ready for bed" he says quietly before walking out.

Kevin sat back in his chair and closed his eyes thinking about the day's event and the last week with Eddward. He was happy that he was with him. Eddward was able to handle everything Kevin through at him so far and he has kept his cool. Soon, Kevin drifted off to a peacefully sleep.

Eddward sighs softly when he comes back and sees him sleeping as he hates to wake him but he had to. He walks over and gently shakes Kevin awake. "Young Master, let's get you to bed."

Kevin hardly opened his eyes and groaned but stood up, half asleep but followed Eddward's lead to his bed. Eddward supports him and with some difficulty manages to get him in his pajamas and lays him down to sleep. Kevin sighed as he was laid down, stretching out and getting comfortable, quickly settling down. When Eddward exited the room, Giles was waiting for him. "Is everything okay with him? His father and myself are concerned..."

"Yes, I believe everything will be alright with him" Eddward says smiling gently.

"He may be a brute but he is soft in his heart. Be careful with him, young one" Giles cautions as he walks down the hallway before getting to the elder Bart's door and entering it, closing it sharply.

Eddward quirks a brow seeing him enter but he clicks his watch open and looks at the time. "Peculiar... very peculiar" he mumbles to himself before walking off to go to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few months, Kevin starts to trust Eddward more and more. Opening up to someone other than his Mother or Giles was hard for him at first and he started out with small things but soon those small things turned into bigger more secretive things. They had a very easy friendship when it was just them two. It was even getting easier with his Father because Eddward was able to explain things and talk to Kevin through some of the more intricate things that his Father was trying to teach him. Things were getting to be very tolerable and downright pleasant in the Barr home.

Eddward clicks his way down the hallway, carrying a basket of assorted picnic foods, plates, wine stem glasses, silverware, and a blanket. "Young Master," he says knocking on the door to his study.

"Yes, Eddward?" Kevin looked up from the papers strewn about his desk.

"I thought you could use a reprieve to relax for a few hours. I have the horses saddled and your favorite food and wine in here. I just thought you seemed rather stressed" Eddward smiles holding up the basket.

Kevin looked up and smiled gratefully "Anything to get me out of here!"

"Shall we leave then?" the butler asks bowing and holding the door open.

Kevin quickly left the room and made his way to the stables. His heart raced as he approached Red, which made him nicker at Kevin. Eddward pulls himself onto the black stallion that he was quickly becoming attached to. "Lead the way, Young Master. Do try to keep in mind that I have a basket full of porcelain."

Kevin smirked as he adjusted his seat in the saddle. "So not anything deep in the woods... I got the perfect spot. Follow me!" Kevin trots Red out and heads for the orchards and hills.

When they come to the hill, they get off their horses tying them to a willow tree. "Young Master, this view is magnificent…" he says softly as he lays the blanket out.

"I love it out here, I could be out here forever. When it gets dark, you can see the stars and Moon on clear nights... if it stays like it is now, we'll might get a good view tonight" Kevin sits on the blanket and stretched his legs out.

Hearing and seeing the Young Master like this always put Eddward in an exceptionally good mood. "Well, Young Master, I believe I've brought enough food for the rest of today and a book to entertain myself, if you wish to stay out here that long" he says laying out the ginger's favorite snacks.

Kevin sighs and picks at some of the food. While he is hungry, he is much too happy to be outside and out of the house. "What book did you bring?"

Eddward pulls out a book he had frequently seen the Young Master reading. "you had me curious I must admit" he chuckles dryly.

"It's a great book. Go ahead and start reading it, I'm gonna go play with Red a bit" Kevin quickly shed his shirts and unhooked Red from the small limb he was tied to. Playfully pushing his muzzle to get him worked up, Kevin laughed as him and Red ran circles around each other. It was training as it was playing for them. A thin sheet of sweat worked up over Kevin's bare chest and back, the muscles in his arms moved with grace and speed, and a smile blossomed on his face to light up his whole face. Eventually they stopped and rested as Red nuzzled into Kevin's chest and Kevin returned the love with pets and soft words of encouragement and praise.

Eddward chuckles as he looks up from his book, outright laughing at one point, when Red nuzzled into Kevin's chest a bit too enthusiastically and knocked him down. After a while, the butler checks his pocket watch. "Young Master! You should come eat!" he calls out.

Kevin clicks tongue, causing Red to follow him and tied him back to the tree next to Eddward's black stallion. Flopping down on the blanket with a tired but content sigh and a rumbling tummy.

Eddward pours him some wine and goes back to his book. "You were quite right, Young Master. This is an excellent book."

"Honestly, I'm happy you can read. Not a lot of the staff can with the exception of Giles and a few others. I'm glad you're enjoying the book." Kevin sipped his wine a bit and leaned back on his hand, watching Eddward read. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him as he thought back to when his mother would read her sappy love stories to him. "Where ya at?"

Eddward looks up from his book. "I am at the part where the dastardly Lord Byron steals away with the young Lady Elizabeth in the middle of the night because her father refused to let him court her" he chuckles.

"Read to me a bit? I'm feeling a bit nostalgic..." Kevin asks with a slight blush.

The Raven butler smiles softly. "Of course, Young Master" he says before starting to read out loud to him. After a while, Kevin was sleeping to the relaxing tenor of Eddward's voice. Eddward reads until it turned dusk then snapped the book shut, waking up the ginger. "Young Master, it is time for us to depart. You've been out most of the evening and are in need of a bath" he says standing. He starts packing up the food and other things he brought for the ginger as his stomach starts growling since he hadn't eaten since breakfast,

"I'm hungry too, sit down and let's eat real quick, ok?"

The butler looks at him skeptically. "Such informality is frowned upon, Young Master. I'm afraid I must decline" he says tactfully.

"Must I make it an order? Come on, Eddward... sit and eat before the food goes bad" Kevin says simply, grabbing some fruit and tossing it in his mouth.

Eddward sighs deeply. "Young Master, it is not so simple as that..."

"Sit. Down. Eddward!"

Eddward pinches the bridge of his nose. "Young Master, I can no-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence because Kevin shoves a finger sandwich in his mouth.

"Shut up! Eat!"

His eyebrow twitches with annoyance, but not being one to waste food, he does as told. "There, it is gone. Are you quite pleased with yourself?"

"Maybe, are you still hungry? Do you want more food? Don't make me feed you..." Kevin warns from his place in the blanket, eating another small sandwich.

"I'm afraid I must decline I can eat when we get back to the estate."

"Oh my God, I'm going to shove all this food down your throat and watch you slowly die if you don't knock it off and eat like a normal person. No one is here to see you and, honestly, no one would care. Giles eats with my father and myself all the time. Get over it and eat! I can hear your stomach from here."

Eddward sighs knowing full well that it is likely the ginger would in fact sit on his chest and force feed him, though he did find it peculiar that Giles ate with them. "Very well, if you insist..." he says before beginning to eat. And again they sit in a comfortable silence, at peace with each other and content. "I don't like eating alone... makes me feel like I'm preventing you from eating or something" Kevin muses around some potatoes.

"On the contrary, I eat right after you do, Young Master" Eddward says popping a grape in his mouth.

"Yeah but you do a lot for me, I like to return the favor. You just gotta let me" Kevin grinned. "It's my way to repay for you all you do... simple as that."

"Young Master, I am amply compensated for all that I do for you. Besides, I enjoy taking care of you" he chuckles.

"I'm sure you enjoy taking care of a 'spoiled brat' like me" Kevin grinned jokingly. "I run you ragged and give you a hard time some days, so I like to try to apologize for that. I know I'm not the easiest person to work with but I just hate the formality of everything."

"I am very well aware of that" he chuckles dusting his hands together to get the crumbs off his gloves.

Setting aside two apples, he stands and gathers his shirts to put just one on for the ride back to the estate. He feeds each horse an apple and they happily munch away. Kevin turns around to see if he could help Eddward pack up but Eddward is just shaking off the blanket and folding it up. "Guess you need no help, huh?"

"What kind of butler would I be if I needed my Master's help to do my job?" Eddward laughs dryly picking the basket up and walking over to the black horse.

Kevin rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You are something else, ya know that?" Kevin easily mounted Red and waited for Eddward join them. Red wanted to run, he wanted to gallop through the fields in the dark and run over the hills. Kevin could feel his body quivering and his excited breathing. "I'm taking the long way... He's itching to run a bit. You can come with if you want." With that, the two redheads took off.

"Please be back soon Young Master!" Eddward calls out before heading to the house. He lets the stable hands take the stallion and then gives the picnic basket to the kitchen staff before walking upstairs to the Young Master's room. He takes off his gloves, letting his hands get some much needed air and puts them in his pocket before turning down the ginger's bed and gathering his night clothes. He then turns his attention to the bath…

Kevin maneuvered Red into the stable and brushed off the stable hand's offer to wash the stallion down. "I'll take care of him. Go do other stuff" he claimed as he got down and grabbed the water and brushes. He made sure he got all the dirt and grime off before brushing Red out and making sure he had plenty of food and water. After washing off and hanging the tack, Kevin made his way up to his own bath. He knew Eddward would have a warm bath waiting and everything set up for him to quickly slide into bed.

Once Kevin made it to his bedroom, he started to take his clothes off before getting to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Eddward drawing his bath but his hands were bare... and Kevin finally saw the marred skin and thick scars.

Eddward quickly hides his hands. "Young Master, I do apologize! I was not expecting you quite so soon" he says sliding his gloves back on quickly before turning around acting as though nothing happened.

"What happened, Eddward?"

"With what, Young Master?" he asks, kneeling in front of Kevin to unbutton his pants and pulling them down leaving the ginger naked. "Your bath is ready" he says beginning to pick up the discarded clothes.

Kevin grabbed his upper arm as Eddward was making his way out of the bathroom. "What happened to your hands?"

Eddward swallows the lump in his throat and looks back at the ginger. "Do not concern yourself with that, Young Master. As long as I am still able to do my duties, it doesn't matter what happened to them."

"General curiosity and wonder... did Cain do that to you?"

"You have had a long day, please bathe so that I may dress and put you to bed" Eddward says softly.

Kevin sighs "You know you can talk to me about things if you need to. I can be your friend too..."

Eddward sighs softly and nods. Once he discards the clothing and got Kevin into his bath, he sits on a stool and slips his gloves off again. "You already know so this task will become easier I suppose..." he says lathering up a washcloth. "Yes, this happened while I was under the employment of the Cains."

"They're notorious for being cruel to their staff... I'm surprised they have staff left!" Kevin grumbled out. "They give the rest of us a bad name."

Eddward nods. "Yes, I know that now" he says quietly washing the ginger's back.

"You didn't think all of us were like that, did you?" Kevin froze.

Eddward chuckles. "I must admit that I did. I grew up with my father and mother working for them and I did my butler training under them as well. It wasn't until I finished and got the job here that I realized that people could actually be kind to their servants."

"My mother was always very firm that I was to be as nice as I can be to the staff. I was mean to my nanny one time and she saw it, I'll never forget that. Both my parents got on my ass for that... treat people with respect and they'll respect you in return" Kevin commented, feeling Eddward's hands run up and down his back felt wonderful.

Eddward scrubs the young man's hair. "If only there were more people like you" he says softly.

"The world would burn..." Kevin jokes lightly. Eddward flinched imperceptibly at the word 'burn' but stays silent as he washes everything out.

"You're so good at your job, I can't see a reason why they would punish you..."

"How did you think I became this good, Young Master?" Eddward asks quietly.

"I guess..." Kevin didn't know how to respond. He knew the Cain's were cruel to their staff at best and God only knows what Eddward went through, never mind his parents to have been able to raise him in that kind of environment. He got out of the bath and dressed quickly in a comfortable silence. Just before Eddward leaves, he calls out to him. "Hey Eddward, I'm glad you're here."

Eddward halts in the entry way. "Why, thank you, Young Master. So am I" He says gently before closing the door silently.

Kevin rolled on to his back and stared at the elegant designs on the ceiling. He was having some strange thoughts that he knew had no place in his mind right now. He was to be wed in a few months and all he could think about was ways to make sure that Eddward stayed with him. He didn't care about any other staff member as long as he got to keep Eddward with him. That wasn't too weird, right? Right!

The butler meanwhile clicks his way down the hall, making a silent vow to himself not to fuck this job up so that he could stay by the Young Master's side. He felt a deep connection to the ginger that was unexplainable to him but he wasn't about to look into it as long as he was able to do his best for Kevin.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin watched as Eddward's gloved hands work on his tie and shirt. He sighed, he wished Eddward could come with but that's not how things worked. Natalie was having a ball and he would have to come alone, at least Nat was going to be there.

Eddward glances up. "Why so glum, Young Master?" he asks smoothing out a few wrinkles.

"I have to go to this ball alone, no one as my backup or to get me out of a tight situation. What if I start to panic again? I'm already panicking!" Kevin starts to pace, pulling at his collar and tie.

The butler swats his hands away fixing the tie. "Please do not mess up my hard work" he says firmly. "Did you not say that Young Lord Nathaniel would be there?" he asks patiently.

"Yeah but he is the kind of person to get someone into trouble than keep them out of it" Kevin sighed. He fidgeted with him cuffs before standing tall and looking at his reflection in the mirror with Eddward behind him to the side.

"Very dashing, Young Master" he says with a genuine smile showing his gap as he places a hand on his shoulder.

"What if I make a fool of myself?"

Eddward chuckles dryly. "I do not believe you will. Have faith in yourself, Young Master" he says patting his shoulder.

"Well, the last big dinner party I was at didn't end so well. I just want to get through this... hopefully, I won't need to be saved again" Kevin chuckles dryly.

"Oh, Young Master, it was not so bad" Eddward chuckles.

"I completely panicked and froze up! That's unacceptable with your fiancé!"

The butler simply clicks his tongue. "Young Master, it was your first time meeting her! You must expect little hiccups like that. You cannot always be walking perfection."

"I suppose-" another house staff knocked on the door and after being told to entered the large bedroom. "Sir, Master Nathan is here for you."

"Thank you" Kevin smiled. The maid blushed and quickly exited. Kevin just shook his head and laughed at her reaction.

A little squeal and giggle of "Lord Nathaniel!" before the maid scolds him lightly. He enters the room with his arms wide. "Kevin! My good man where have you been off hiding?! The taverns have been so dreadfully boring without you!" he whines sitting on the bed. Eddward quirked a brow, as he had painstaking made hours earlier.

"My father has been grooming me to take over the company and when I have a fiancé, it's not really the time nor place for that sort of thing."

Nathan scoffs "Oh pish-posh! I have a wife and I still go!" he chuckles, making Eddward roll his eyes.

"And what a lucky woman she is..." he says under his breath so only Kevin could hear not realizing he said it out loud.

Kevin snickered. "I knew marrying into the Hill family would never bring anything good to you and it hasn't. Sarah is an absolute beast!"

"Oi! That's my wife you are talking about!" Nat says indignantly.

"And I'm sorry about that!" Kevin sasses back. "She isn't coming tonight, is she?"

"No, she is feeling a bit under the weather" Nat says almost sighing in relief.

Eddward snaps out his pocket watch and checks the time. "Young Master, if you don't leave now you will be late and that doesn't bode well for a future husband" he says quietly.

Kevin nods and motions Nat that it was time to leave. They quickly get to the front and in the carriage before leaving, Kevin tossing a curt 'See ya' over his should to the slightly shorter butler. "Nat, don't make an ass of yourself here. This is my future wife's home, after all."

Nathan shrugs. "I can't promise that!" he chuckles. "I don't have the 'old ball and chain' tonight so I get to relax!"

"Just stay away from my fiancé. Whatever else you do tonight, it's none of my business."

"Awe, come now Kevin, my boy! You know you want to have fun with me tonight!" Nathan teases.

"I'm not like you... I want to marry for love and I'm fairly positive I found it in Natalie. I think..."

"You think? You think?!" Nat asks skeptically then laughs. "You either have or haven't."

"I've talked to her once! How am I to know that kind of thing?!"

"You haven't even made an effort to talk to her outside functions?!" he asks.

"How am I to do that? When do I have time, Nathan!? Not to mention, she makes me nervous... she is like a girly version of me!"

"If you are supposed to be marrying her, it only makes sense to get to know her better" Nat says with a wink, ignoring his friend's question.

"I will... like I said, I've been busy..."

"With what? Your lessons don't last all day Kevin, I know they don't" Nat says firmly.

"Yeah but they are getting harder and then I have time to spend having Eddward teach me all the ways of the social hierarchy and graces... something that you could benefit from, sir."

"And you can just go right on ahead and assume that I won't pay attention. Wait, your butler is teaching you that? What happened to your tutor?" he asks.

"My tutor ended up being let go... I think it was Eddward but whatever, I really didn't like him" Kevin shrugged.

"Yeaaa ok, but how does your butler know that? My servants don't even know how to read or write!"

"Mine knows practically everything. He's the top wrung as butlers go... he's gotten to be a good friend of mine. I enjoy spending time with him."

"Huh, you do realize that even my head butler doesn't know how to do that and it's very uncommon in anyone that isn't of noble birth right" Nat asks.

Kevin shrugs again "I don't know much about his past. All I know is that he was working for the Cain's before coming to work for us. Other than that, I have no idea. He's pretty secretive about it all."

"Huh, don't you find that odd though?" Nathan asks. "He could have killed people!" he says in mock shock.

"Like anyone would miss the barbaric Cain's. You know he told me that he thought all the nobles were like them? I was astounded..."

"Well, most of them are. You fail to realize, we are in the minority that actually treat our servants with dignity unfortunately."

Kevin rolled his eyes "Shut up, you sound so old!"

"Fuck you! You said you wanted me to act properly!"

"Normal! Just act normal!"

"Well, this is going to be boring as hell!" Nathan grumbles before settling back into his seat. Eventually, the carriage pulls up to a large estate, much like the Barr's and Goldberg's. Getting out of the carriage, Kevin nudges Nat with his elbow.

"Remember, Nazz is pretty cool and laid back. She's just like one of the guys.

Nathan rolls his eyes as they enter. "Oh ,I am so very sure..."

"Just wait, you'll see" Kevin grins as he scans the crowd, looking for his fiancé.

Natalie stands in the corner fanning herself looking bored before Kevin spies her. Grabbing Nat's arm, he whispers "Okay, she's over there. Come with me and I will introduce you. Just please be normal...!"

Nat groans "How dreadfully boring..." As soon as Natalie sees Kevin, she rushes up and hugs him happily. "I apologize for the familiarity but I figured since we are to be married it wouldn't matter" she giggles.

Kevin smiles. "It's fine, I don't mind" he wraps his arms around her and hugs her close in return. Releasing her, he grasps her hand and turns toward Nat. "Lady Natalie, I would like to introduce you to my very good friend, Sir Nathan Goldberg."

"Ah, I have heard of you... married and still a notorious ladies man" Natalie says in amusement as Nathan takes her hand and kisses it wagging his eyebrows.

"It would seem as my reputation proceeds me" he says with a smile causing her to giggle.

"As long as he respects my boundaries..." Kevin pushes the flirt away "...then we have no problems."

"Of course, it takes two, as they say. I dare say he is not my type" Natalie grins.

Nat clutches his chest. "Ah! My lady! You wound me so!" he says in mock pain. They continue talking until a young woman approaches.

"Lady Natalie, it's time for the formal introduction and beginning of the ball."

Natalie sighs. "If you'll excuse me..." she says walking off.

"She is indeed quite the catch! Don't fuck it up!" Nathan says.

"I don't intent to... if I do, I could end with someone that screams all the time for no reason." Kevin reasoned, taking a stab at Nat's wife.

Nat laughs boisterously "Oh dear God... that was a good one."

"Shut up..." Kevin nudges him with an elbow while watching Natalie and her father formally welcome all the guests and soon the party was in full swing. Kevin knew that he would need to lay low on the spirits tonight. He was representing the Barr family after all, however, his fiancé kept his glass full and everything tasted so good. Then Nat brought out some of the harder liquors and Kevin just threw out all caution out the window, finally letting loose and having fun.

Nat and Kevin are in the corner giggling madly. "What are you two laughing about?" Natalie asks. Unable to respond, Nat points to a woman with a powdered wig on her head. "What abou- oh good Lord..." he gasps realizing they had stuck puff pastries to her ass some how. Nataie, herself, had to stifle a giggle.

"Alright you two, time to go home before she finds out!" she says escorting them out still trying not to laugh.

"Nat did it!" Kevin slurred with an arm slung around Nat.

Laughing hysterically, Nazz just rolled her eyes and lead them to their awaiting carriage, instructing Nat's driver to make sure they get home safe and sound. "Of course, m'lady" and off they went. Kevin was dropped off, the driver helping the inebriated Barr heir to the front door and knocking.

Eddward answers the door, and upon seeing his inebriated master, sighs and takes him from the carriage driver, thanking him. Closing the door, he makes the long arduous journey to the ginger's chambers. "Really, Young Master. I thought we discussed keeping away from the spirits…"

"Blame Nat! I didn't do nothin'!" Kevin slurred and leaned heavily on Eddward, almost falling but trying to catch himself. "He had the really goooooooooood stuffs! There was so much wine..." he burped lightly "... Eddward, I'm hungry..."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you eat now, you would only throw it up, Young Master" Eddward says gently shifting his weight.

"But 'm staaaaaaaarvingggggggg!" Kevin whines tripping again.

Eddward yanks him up, placing his arm around the ginger's waist, and putting the Kevin's arm around his shoulder, grasping his wrists tightly. "The answer is a resounding no."

Kevin whines more before conceding defeat. "'m tired... tuck me in, Eddward~"

Eddward drops him down on his mattress panting at the over exertion for a moment before beginning to undress the ginger who squirmed and giggled like a toddler. "Really, Young Master, please sit still..."

"Nooo... Eddward..."

"Why not? Do you not want to go to bed?" he asks getting frustrated and yanking off his pants finally.

"No, cuz I'll be lonely..." Kevin reached up and wrapped both arms around Eddward's neck, pulling him down.

The butler yelps in surprise being taken off guard he tries to get out of the grip "Young Master, let go of me please..." he grunts.

"Don't you like me anymore?"

"Yes, I am very fond of you. Please do let go of me now so that I may get you ready for bed."

Kevin relaxed and flopped back into bed, staring into the ceiling. A drunken plan forming that would change everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddward sighs in relief and pulls himself up straight he dusts himself off before bending over and beginning on his shirt and coat buttons. Kevin grabbed Eddward's wrists and pulled him down to his own chest. The heir quickly wrapped a strong arm around the back of Eddward's back so he was trapped there. The redhead's face broke out with a smirk.

Eddward blushes hotly. "Young Master, release me this instant! This is obscene! You are naked!" he hisses having been able to get off the rest of Kevin's clothing.

Releasing Eddward's wrists, Kevin grabs his chin and crashes their lips together. Eddward stiffens as his eyes widen with shock for a moment before he gives into temptation. Kevin releases Eddward's chin to deepen the kiss and pull him closer, his tongue darted out to lick his lips to demand entrance.

This snaps Eddward out of this haze, his face going up in flames as he manages to detangle himself. "Goodnight Young Master" he says quickly before rushing off and neglecting his duties. Kevin didn't hear anything... as soon as Eddward stood up, Kevin passed out.

Giles was walking down the hall when he saw a flustered Eddward stumble into the hallway. "Everything alright, young one?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be?!" he asks startled out of his own thoughts.

"You look flushed... purely just making sure you weren't feeling ill or anything. The Young Master didn't... -do- ...anything, did he?"

Not wanting to out the Young Master or throw him under a carriage, Eddward shakes his head. "No sir, I'm just feeling under the weather. I've may have been over working. I believe I'll need to take the next couple days off, with your permission of course."

"Of course, you have been working very hard recently so you may take a day or two. I'm sure the Young Master would enjoy a break. Shall I tell him of your absence or would you like to do that?"

"If you don't mind telling him, if you'll excuse me" Eddward says before rushing off. Giles watches him leave before quietly checking on Kevin. Kevin was half dressed and passed out on top of the covers. Giles sighed tolerantly and moved to dress him in some sleeping pants and cover him up in a more comfortable position. "Good night, my boy. I won't tell your father, this will be our little secret" he sighs affectionately before walking out.

The next morning, Eddward stays in bed staring at the ceiling trying to think of a way to get around this. As it was, it's likely the Young Master didn't remember anything but if he did, Eddward could very well find himself unemployed and on the streets at best. A ball of nervous tension was slowly building in his gut…

Kevin woke up the next morning feeling like he was hit by a house and he was so thirsty. Not hearing or seeing Eddward around at all, he thought it was really early but his internal clock told him otherwise. "Eddward?" he called out hoarsely.

A maid walks in with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Here you are, Young Master. I'm sorry it's so late."

"Where's Eddward?"

"I'm told he is feeling under the weather today" she says handing him the tray and bustling about to get his clothes and stuff ready which Eddward would have already done.

Seeing the maid with his clothes, he takes them from her grumpily. "I got it, go tend to your other duties."

"O-oh yes, Young Master!" she says scurrying out timidly. Kevin glared at her back as she scurried off, thinking back to why Eddward wasn't here. He didn't seem sick or at least he didn't say anything to him about being sick, he didn't request any time off in advance, so what happened? He got dizzy as he fell back in the bed, half dressed. 'I'll sorry about it later...' he thinks tiredly.

Later that day the same maid comes in. "Y-Young Master? You haven't eaten anything today, would you like me to bring you something?" she asks.

"Yes, something light please" Kevin grunted from the confines of his blankets.

"L-like what, Young Master?" she asks not knowing what he liked.

"Just something to help with a hangover! Bland foods... things like that. Haven't you had a hangover before?!" Kevin growled.

"Y-yes Young Master!" she says apologetically before running out.

Shortly after, Giles walks in and throws his blankets off ."Wake up right now and quit yelling at my staff!" he say gruffly.

"I didn't yell at anyone! Give me those blankets back!"

"No, get up! Your other lessons are starting soon" he says getting his clothes ready.

"God! Why are you so insufferable?! Let me sleep!"

"No. Get up now and get ready" Giles says sternly.

"How are you telling me what to do?! Go boss my father around!"

"The maid that you were yelling at is assisting him, much to his chagrin" Giles says pulling him up and shoving him into a shirt.

"I didn't yell at her! Why do you always do that?! I don't tell at anyone! Just that man in the other room!"

"You are yelling at me now like a petulant child!" Giles points out putting pants on him.

"I just wanna go to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Kevin whines before stepping out of reach "... and you know how I hate when people help me dress!"

"Then dress yourself, child" Giles says tossing his over coat at him. "And quickly now, I have things to do today! I have to pick up Eddward's slack since he is sick. My word I never knew how much he did around here..." he mutters to himself exiting the room.

"At least Eddward is nice to me when he gets me up!" Kevin calls down the hall, watching Giles ignore him as he walked away. Bringing up Eddward's name, he remembered what the maid had said about him being sick. Maybe he should check in on him? But he didn't know where he was. 'Giles or my father would know... how do I ask them without sounding weird?' he though as he walked to his lesson room.

The tutor that was always on time was there to distract the ginger normally but Kevin didn't forget about his missing butler. William came in accompanied by lunch. Kevin rose an eyebrow "I get a visit from my illustrious father and lunch? You spoil me..."

"Watch it boy..." William says. "I heard you were yelling at the staff again" he chuckles sitting down.

"Oh my god, I did not... Giles lies" Kevin sasses as Giles puts his food down, flicking him in the head before be left. Kevin rubbed the abused spot deftly.

"Anyhow, I take it you had a good night?" William laughs softly as he begins eating.

"Yeah, wine was good but then Nat brought out the harder stuff and things got nuts. Woke up to a maid in my room. You know how much I hate that..."

"Well, what do you expect? Eddward is sick and that poor maid was trying to help you, you brat."

"I can dress myself, ya know..."

"That's not your place, son. Ya know..." William scolds teasing him at the end to lessen the blow

"And what... spit it out!"

"You need to learn your place. I thought you were finally learning it with that butler around but maybe I was wrong?"

"What does that mean?" Kevin narrowed his eyes at his sire.

"That means you were finally allowing yourself to be dressed, bathed, and served instead of trying to do everything yourself."

"I like dressing myself... it's not that big of a deal. When is Eddward coming back?"

"I do not know for sure. In a couple days, I assume. Whenever he is no longer feeling under the weather" William shrugs.

Kevin sighs but finishes his food. "So, I'm not in trouble for coming home drunk?

"No, why would you be?" William says narrowing his eyes. "You didn't do anything, did you?"

"I-I don't think so. I stuck to Nat and Natalie all night..."

"Then no, I don't care" his father shrugs standing up to leave. "I'm glad you spent time with your future wife" he says walking out.

"Giles, will you do me a favor?"

Giles quirks a brow. "What is that, Kevin?" he asks.

"Make sure Eddward is taking care of himself. I've gotten used to having him around and would like it to stay that way."

Giles blinks in surprise and nods. "Yes, I shall do that for you" he says before exiting and leaving the ginger alone with his thoughts.

Kevin sat having a conflict with himself. He shouldn't be so worried about his butler. Eddward was his worker and that's it. That dream last night was nothing but being a bit horny from dancing and being drunk. He was only kissing Natalie at the party anyway. He was attracted to her, she was his future wife! The longer Kevin sat there and thought about it, the angrier he got.

Eddward in truth was going stir crazy not doing anything even with reading and sipping his tea he was bored out of his mind.

Kevin was sitting in his study debating on whether or not he should seek Eddward out and check on him or just leave him alone. He certainly didn't want to get sick but something was bugging him. Did he get hard when Eddward was changing his clothes? Did he say something...? With a sigh, he decided to wait for until the day after tomorrow. If he wasn't back by then, THEN he would seek him out. Until then he would entertain himself and before Giles got back, he was out the window and on Red before anyone could protest.

Two days later, Eddward was still taking a leave of absence and he was itching to get back to cleaning and what not. He just hadn't found a solution to his problem yet.

Kevin was pissed... Two days he sat and waited for Eddward to come back and he has YET to show his face. Kevin was dressed for the day and sitting on his made bed when Giles opened the door. "Good morning"

"Good morning, Young Master. You are up early, are you ready for breakfast?" he asks pleasantly.

"No, I need to check on someone... tell me where Eddward's rooms are."

Giles shifts uncomfortably. "why..." he asks with an air of suspicion.

"Because I want to know..." Kevin crosses his arms. "Now tell me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Breakfast is ready when you are" he says before turning on heel and walking out.

"Giles, you're supposed to do as I say!" Kevin yells down an empty hallway. "Damn... Fine, I'll find it myself!"

Eddward is sitting in bed sipping some chamomile tea and honey reading a book when he hears a loud banging on his door.

"Eddward! Are you in there?!" Kevin banged loudly.

Eddward groans and turns pale. "Young Master, I advise you to stay out."

"No, I've been pounding on every door in this estate trying to find you! Open this door immediately!"

"You were no doubt told I was feeling under the weather… Please Young Master, go back to your studies."

"My studies are done for the day, open the door Eddward!"

"Young Master, go riding then… do something besides bother your sick butler" he says tiredly.

Kevin sighed "Fine, whatever... stay in there forever then" he huffed as he angrily stomped away

Eddward sighs knowing that tomorrow he would have to go back to work, for Kevin will continue to seek him out until he caved.

Kevin has worn a scowl for the last two days. He hated being brushed off and he hated random people in his room handling him and his things. He physically barricaded the door so no one could enter until he deemed it necessary. A couple hours later, a maid comes to Eddward and explains the situation. He sighs deeply as he gets dressed and walks to the ginger's quarters, knocking. "Young Master, please open up. They are trying to do their job..." he says wearily.

"I can do their job just fine, I'm sure they have other things to do just like you do. Go. Away."

"I have been sick. Young Master, open the door please?" Eddward says rubbing his temples

"I will get up and get ready but I don't need help."

"I am back to work so if you need me let me know" Eddward says beginning to walk off.

"I just need you to not get me sick!" Kevin snapped from inside the bedroom.

Eddward sighs softly. "I do not believe myself contagious any longer!" he calls back before entering the study where he gets the things ready he will need to teach the ginger.

Kevin went about getting ready on his own time and eventually made it to his study where Eddward was waiting.

Eddward turns. "Nice of you to join me, shall we get started, Young Master?" he says beginning to write on the black board.

Kevin smirks and leans back in a comfortable position and eventually going to sleep. Eddward notices him sleeping and takes a large thick book slamming it down on his desk.

Kevin awakens with a start. "Could you not?! Almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh? Do forgive me, I thought you might need a bit of excitement since you fell asleep in the middle of my lesson?" he snips before turning back around.

"Well I'm sorry I can't help it. I don't feel good..."

"Well, you didn't get it from me. I quarantined myself for a reason" Eddward says writing more things on the chalk board.

"Well you are the only one sick... Nat's not sick and neither is Natalie, so you are the only one" Kevin coughs a little for emphasis.

Eddward stiffens up "You didn't get it from me."

"Okay, okay... don't get yourself all worked up! Chill... I just wanna know how fast someone can come down with a cold. Can you answer that for me, teacher?"

"Young Master, I believe you are just suffering from an acute need to slack off" he says unamused.

"I can always escape you again, if I really wanted to slack off I would be gone."

Eddward sighs and snaps his book shut. "What do you want?" he asks.

"I want the truth! You were fine before I left for the party and now all of a suddenly you're sick for three days? You don't even look like you're getting over something now! I just get this feeling that you are lying to me and, if I'm honest with myself, it hurts. I trust you, Eddward, and I don't want my trust broken."

Eddward sighs rubbing his temples in annoyance. "Young Master, I don't want your trust broken either but just suffice it to say that some circumstances are best not explained. The illness I was suffering from was a personal issue" he says.

"S-So I didn't do or say anything out of line?"

Eddward stiffens and his eyes widen before he catches himself and relaxes his demeanor. "Young Master, I would like very much not to speak about it…"

"What...?" Kevin asked confused, hardly catching the barrage of emotion flash across Eddward's face.

"Nothing, Young Master. Let us resume our lesson" he says reopening his book. Kevin sighed and moved to gather his book to follow along, really trying to pay attention. All he could think about was Eddward's scared face... what did it mean?


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks pass without incident until one day when Eddward was dusting the study standing on a stool. The Young Master was nearby studying when he lost his balance and he cried out in panic.

Kevin rushed over and caught Eddward against his chest but ended up stumbling backwards and ended up on the floor with a thud. With a groan, Kevin asked if Eddward was alright.

Eddward panics and scrambles up, it was that accursed night all over again. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Young Master, that was very kind of you" he says helping him up and brushing him off. "If you'll excuse me, I have other duties now" he says moving towards the exit.

"Are you avoiding me?" Kevin grabbed his arm and asked quickly.

"No not at all, Young Master. I just have other duties I need to be doing" Eddward says avoiding eye contact.

"You're lying..."

"I honestly do have duties I need to be attending to, Young Master. Please forgive me and excuse me" he says tugging at his arm. Kevin sighs through his nose but lets go and turned around back towards his desk to sit down and starting to work again.

Eddward makes his way out and heads to the kitchen to get lunch for his Young Master. 'That was far too close...' he thinks to himself.

Kevin sat back and scowled. What the hell is going on? All he did was catch him when Eddward fell and he acted like Kevin was on fire. The redhead was so confused... ever since the night of the party he has been very standoffish and he always has 'other duties' to attend to. Eddward was hired for Kevin, he shouldn't have any other duties. That's what the other house staff is for!

Eddward walks in with the tray of food and places it down. "Here you are, Young Master. Do you need anything else?" he asks.

"No, you're free to go do whatever else you need to."

"Thank you, Young Master" Eddward says bowing and walking out, picking up a few extra duties.

Kevin sighs, eating a little before abandoning his food and studies in favor of a quiet hillside. He dismounted but Red continued to follow him, he followed the sloping hills until he reached a small creek. Sitting down on an old tree stump, he watched Red drink before leaning back and watching the clouds and blue sky pass overhead through the leaves.

It was hours later when Eddward found the uneaten lunch. He sighs and heads for the stables knowing he needed to find him before Giles or his father found out he ran again so he gets on the black stallion and heads for the hills where he knew he was likely to be.

The sounds of the quiet hillside and the small creek eventually lulled Kevin to sleep, his subconscious taking over.

"Really Young Master. I though we discussed keeping away from the spirits" Eddward helped Kevin to his room.

"Blame Nat! I di'nt do nutin'!" Kevin slurred tripping. "Tuck me in, Eddward~" the butler drops him on the bed and proceeds to undress him.

"Be still..."

"Noooooo..."

"Why...?"

"Cuz I'll be lonely!" Kevin wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling Eddward down to him.

"Please let me go"

"No... Don't you like me anymore?" Kevin whines.

"...let go of me now..." Eddward pleads. Kevin refused and grabs Eddward's chin, forcing him into a kiss and tightening his grip around the raven before passing out.

Kevin woke up with a startling cry. His dreams where normally about Natalie and doing things with her, not Eddward. Did that really happen? Is that why Eddward is so standoffish with him? What kind of person was he to do that to someone? He had to talk to Eddward and settle things as soon as possible.

Eddward pulls up on the horse and jumps off. "There you are, Young Master..." he said in relief. "Quickly before we are missed" he says pulling Red over next to his horse.

"I'm not going back until you tell me what happened the night of the ball."

Eddward blinks and stiffens in surprise "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know something happened. Something that shouldn't have... If I acted wrong against you, I would like to apologize formally and move on."

Eddward sighs "Young Master, please do not worry about anything" he says gently.

"I remember bits and pieces... and what I remember I don't like. "

"It is best not to look deeper into anything, Young Master" Eddward says firmly.

"Did I take advantage of you? Did I say or do anything inappropriate in any way, shape, or form? Don't lie to me, either!"

Eddward sighs deeply and rubs his temples. "Yes, you were mildly inappropriate but that is not why I took time off, I told you it was personal issues" he says firmly.

"What did I do?"

"Why on Earth does it matter?" Eddward asks, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Kevin rolled his eyes "Morbid curiosity..."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Young Master. Can we please get going now that we established that it wasn't you that made me take time off?"

"Only if you go back to your job at being my butler and not a regular house staff" Kevin sasses back.

Eddward sighs "Young Master, things need to be done around the house but I am still your butler" he says getting on his horse. In truth, he had been running himself ragged trying to avoid being near the ginger for too long.

"No, that's not what you were hired for. We have other house staff to tend to the house and grounds. Giles tends to my father, you tend to me. If you don't want that duty anymore then talk to Giles about a transfer or whatever" Kevin mounted Red and started to walk away. Eddward sighs and clicks his tongue making the stallion move as he follows after him.

Kevin got back to the stables and gave Red to the stable hands before looking over to Eddward. "Do you have other things to be doing or are you actually going to be tending to me for the rest of the night?"

"I will be attending to you for the rest of the night" Eddward says stoically handing over his reins as well.

"Good! Let's go finish my lessons then!" Kevin walked to the house, a large grin plastered on his face.

Eddward watches him blankly and sighs. "Oh for the love of..." he pinches the bridge of his nose and follows him inside. He knew a storm was brewing but he pushed it to the side, perhaps if he acted as though everything were normal they would actually return to normal.

Days pass and things have gone back to normal for the most part. Eddward is still seemingly hesitant to be alone with Kevin, which is pissing him off, and he seems to be spacing out a lot of the time with a sad look on his face. Every time Kevin asked about it, he would politely get told to basically 'fuck off'. He didn't know what to do.

Eddward walks in with the afternoon tea but seeing Kevin deep in thought he simply sets it down. Kevin must not have noticed though and accidentally knocked the tea cup down breaking it and spilling the dark liquid on the desk and floor. The butler is quick to get on his hands and knees to pick up and clean the mess but the always apologetic ginger is there as well. Their hands connect and Eddward pulls back as if burned. "Young Master, please allow me to do my job" he says in slight annoyance.

"I'm just trying to help you, Eddward. Why can you let me be nice to you?"

"It is my job to clean, it is your job to study" he says.

"It's also my morals and principles to be a decent human being" Kevin reaches out and grasps Eddward's hand, and as expected, the butler yanks it away. Kevin sighs. "I literally cannot take this anymore... every time I go near you, you flinch and run away. So, whatever, do what you want."

Eddward gathers the broken glass. "Young Master, I do apologize. I do not mean to be so stand offish."

"Ever since that night... I don't know what to do. I've apologized, for what I have no idea, but now it's stressful for both of us. What can I do to fix it? Do you need more time off?"

"No, Young Master. It is my own problem, I won't let it get in the way of my work again. I do apologize."

"It's been over a week and it's still an issue. So, either tell me what the issue is or I'm putting you on leave until you do."

Eddward sighs deeply, his annoyance growing. "That's not fair, Young Master, you are backing me into a corner..."

Kevin approached Eddward only to have him quickly back up. "See?! You always maintain a 4 foot distance from me at all times!"

"Yes, I realize that but I'm not doing it on purpose, I assure you" he says running his gloved hands through his hair.

"Open your mouth! Clearly something is bothering you! Talk to someone about it! If it's not me, it can be anyone! If it involves me, I feel I have the right to know about it."

Eddward finally snaps. "It doesn't have to do with you! You were drunk! You didn't mean to kiss me! I was sober yet I still kissed back!" his eyes widen in horror and he places a hand over his mouth before making a dash for the door.

Kevin reaches the door before he does and slams it closed before rounding onto him. "I kissed you? How does that NOT have anything to do with me?!"

Eddward backs up "B-Because you were drunk, you didn't know better. It wasn't your fault..."

"I'm still responsible for my actions! Why don't you understand that?" Kevin grabbed his face and forced Eddward to look at him. "You-you kissed me back?"

Eddward had been backed into a corner with nowhere to escape. "Yes, I apologize..." he says quietly avoiding eye contact.

"All the dreams I've been having are memories of you..." Kevin said, a bit astounded.

"Dreams?" Eddward asks looking up at this

"I've been having dreams of that night but they have been confusing. In some, I'm forcing myself on you and other I'm not, but in all of them, we end up kissing. I thought it was some weird self-conscious thing about Natalie and you but… I-I don't know what it means..." Kevin let Eddward's face go and rests his head on his shoulder.

Eddward sighs deeply and awkwardly brings his arms up around the ginger's back. "There, there, Young Master. I apologize, I should have said something earlier but I didn't want you to feel bad or heaven forbid fire me for my... indiscretion."

"None of that would have happened since it was my fault too. I am still responsible for my actions, inebriated or not. I'm very sorry, Eddward. It won't happen again."

For some explicable reason, Eddward feels a twinge of remorse over hearing this but he nods. "Very well, Young Master. Shall we move past this now?"

"Yes, I would love to. I'm hungry anyway" Kevin grins as his stomach growls.

"You will need to let me out of the corner" he chuckles moving his hands to his side. Kevin smiled and backed up to sit back at his desk, getting back to his studies. Eddward exits the study feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders but the feeling of remorse was like a cold hard ball in his stomach and he couldn't figure out why.

While working on his papers, Kevin felt lighter than he has in a week. He was very happy that Eddward told him what happened and he didn't act too out of line. He was hoping they could go back to normal now but there was a small voice in the back of his mind that went with Eddward. He was a good kisser, at least from what he remembers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Young Master, Lady Natalie is here to see you" Eddward says entering the study. In the following weeks, things have slowly gone back to normal. For some reason, the two got closer and Eddward had begun opening up more but he still had the annoying habit of calling Kevin 'Young Master'.

Kevin invited her into his study and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you could make it today. I haven't seen you in a while" Kevin grinned.

"I know but I want to be involved in the planning for our wedding. I want it done in a way the reflects us. Not some stuffy noble wedding!" she grinned.

Eddward leaves them to it. "Young Master, I'm going to bring afternoon tea. Would you like anything special for Lady Natalie?" he asks.

"Tea would be great, Eddward. Thank you!" she replies cheerily before turning to Kevin and beginning to flirt.

Eddward's eyebrow twitches as he walks off. "I don't remember when I asked the lady or when I began serving as her butler" he grumbles to himself irritably.

"She can be a bit overwhelming sometimes, I know" a voice sounded behind him.

Eddward blinks and stiffens, whipping around seeing a handmaiden and assuming it was Natalie's. "Please do forgive me for speaking out of turn" he says with a formal bow.

"It's fine, I agree, but she means well and she is very nice once you get past her tendency to be so forward" the bluenette handmaiden giggled.

Eddward chuckles "I have no doubt my Young Master seems to think highly of her and he tends to hate everyone" he says. Taking stock of her, she was rather beautiful. "Eddward Rockwell Mrs.-?" he trails off,

"Miss. Marie Kanker" she giggled. "If you wouldn't mind, I could help you. You make tea for your charge and I'll make the for mine. Teamwork!"

Eddward gives her a charming smile and takes her hand and his kissing it. "Nonsense, I can handle the tea but a bit of company while I make it would certainly be welcome" he says gently. Marie blushes a little before nodding and following the tall butler into the kitchen, feeling a little lighter than she had recently.

"So how long have you worked for the lady?" he asks pulling a chair out for her. Bustling around the kitchen and getting the tea ready, making sure some of Kevin's favorite finger sandwiches were there to accompany it.

"About 3 years, what about you?"

"A year next month" Eddward chuckles "I am the longest standing butler that man has ever had."

"Difficult?"

"Not to me but to others well... let's just say they quit" he chuckles.

"I understand the feeling. Where did you do you're training? I did mine with the Alexander's."

Eddward stiffens. "I did my training with the Cain's" he says quietly.

Marie gets a scared look on her face "I'm sorry, Eddward. At least you got out of there. The Barr family seems really nice."

"They are extremely nice, it was a refreshing change of pace I must say" he says placing the tea set on a small trolley along with the finger sandwiches. "Shall we?" he asks holding his hand out for her.

Grasping his hand lightly, she stood up and made her way to open the door for him. "Allow me please..."

"Why thank you, madam" he says with a smile. She opens the door and together they make their way to the study.

Marie opens the door to see Kevin leaning against the bookcase, Natalie's back against the wooden structure, kissing gently. As soon as the door opened, Kevin jumped back surprised but regained composure. "Thought you were my father..." he sighed.

Eddward frowns for a moment, feeling a small pain in her chest and sighs. "No Young Master, it is just me. I brought your tea and your favorite finger sandwiches" he says setting them out on his desk. "Is there anyway else I might serve you?" he asks.

"No, Eddward. Thank you, you both may be excused" pulling Natalie's chair out and allowing her to sit down before pushing it back.

"Very good Young Master, if you need me ring the bell" Eddward gives and formal bow and holds the door open for Marie. Following her out and clicking the door shut he sighs "Well, it would appear that I have a small amount of rare free time. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am actually" Marie smiled and took Eddward's offered arm as they walked to the kitchen

"Well I'm sure I can whip us up something, madam" he chuckles leading her back to the kitchen.

Marie follows and watches Eddward make them a late lunch. Marie gets done first and thanks Eddward for the meal. "You're very good in the kitchen. Don't meet many butlers that can also be a chef" she chuckles.

Eddward chuckles. "I am a jack of all trades" he says after swallowing his last bite. "I am anything and everything my Young Master needs of me; be it cleaning, cooking, or teaching" he says cleaning up the dishes.

"I'm surprised you're not head butler with all those skills. Families would be falling over themselves for someone like you."

Eddward shrugs as he rolls up his sleeves. "The pay here is good and the other staff is nice." he says simply. It was true, he got paid handsomely for being able to stomach the Young Master's stubbornness and he was well liked with the other house staff.

"At least you're male... Kevin won't try to hit on you" Marie casually states eating the last of her meal.

Eddward stiffens but relaxes back immediately. "Indeed, I suppose I should count myself lucky" he says taking her plate and cleaning it as well as hiding his hands in the soapy water and under the wash cloth.

"So, does your wife work here too?" she asked with a bit of curiosity.

"I do not have a wife" he chuckles sending her a charming smile. "I am afraid I am married to my job currently."

"Ah, I know the feeling. When those two wed, we very well maybe be working together. I'll be happy for some actual help for a change" she smiles as the bell rings.

Eddward dries his hands, carefully keeping them concealed as he slips his gloves back on. "The feeling is mutual... shall we?" he asks opening the door for her.

Marie nods and walks out, falling beside Eddward as they made their way to Kevin's study. Marie opened the door to see Kevin inhaling food with a gracious moan. "Eddward, you are a prince. I was so hungry!"

Eddward sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Young Master, I see we will have to review social standings again and table etiquette tomorrow" he says unamused.

"Eh, fuck it" Kevin scoffs with a grin, knowing it would ruffle Eddward's feathers.

"Please excuse my Young Master" Eddward sighs deeply.

"You better not use that language at the wedding, Kevin!" Natalie admonished sharply.

"Lady Natalie, I'm afraid it is time to go" Marie says softly as Eddward rubs his temples.

"Oh very well" she sighs before standing "Goodbye, Kevin!" Kevin waves and they walk out the door. He was irritated at her and didn't really care either way.

"Whatever is the matter, Young Master?" Eddward asks with a quirked brow. "It is unlike you not to say goodbye to Lady Natalie."

"I did say bye... I waved..."

"Young Master…" Eddward says looking at him.

"She just irritated me. Refused to eat anything to fit in her dress. Tried to force me not to eat either. She found out that won't work."

Eddward quirks a brow. "She doesn't want you having snacks between meals?" he asks.

"No, claims she doesn't want me 'growing a gut'. I told her that I snack when I want and she can't tell me when to or when not to eat. Then she got all huffy."

"Is that why I was called in here, Young Master?" Eddward sighs.

"Mostly. And I was just tired of her company."

He just nods "Can I take away the tea set then?" he asks.

"Yeah..." he says distractedly before grabbing two more sandwiches and sitting back in his chair. "You're not gonna make me study today, are you?"

"I think your day has been exciting enough, don't you agree?" Eddward says taking the tea set away.

"Thank you! I'm taking off to go see my Mother. I'll be back before dinner!" Kevin gets up and follows Eddward out, shedding his nice coat on the chair. Eddward takes care of the tea set and then sets about doing the laundry and cleaning up after his young charge.

Kevin spends the rest of the afternoon at his mother's gravesite. Only when the sun started to set did he finally make it back to the stables, waving off the stable hands and tending to his own horse. When he entered the estate again, he was dirty and soaked but he felt marginally better. He wished his mother could answer him about his conflicting feelings between the woman who is supposed to be his better half and the man constantly by his side.

The butler spots his master and sighs deeply, going into his chambers to run him a warm relaxing bath. He hears the door open and calls out to him. "Young Master, I am in here and I have your bath drawn."

"Thank God" Kevin groaned happily, pulling his wet clothes off and left them in a small pile by the bathroom door. Sliding into the bath with a grateful sigh and rolling his neck, popping a few bones. "Eddward, can you work out this knot I have growing at the base of my neck?"

Eddward sighs and smiles softly. "Of course, Young Master" he says slipping his gloves off and tucking them away. The redhead had already seen them once so there was no sense in sullying another pair of gloves. He begins to massage the gingers neck. "Right there?" he asks.

Kevin closes his eyes and relaxes against the soft, but firm, touch. The Raven butler finally gets the knot out and begins working on other areas of his neck and shoulders.

Now that his neck wasn't causing him pain, Kevin was finally able to really enjoy the attention, he noticed that he didn't feel Eddward's gloves but skin on skin contact. "Where are your gloves?"

The butler chuckles. "You have already seen my hands and I did not want to sully another pair of gloves" he says softly.

"Your hands are really soft..." a small moan escapes him as he lolled his head back.

Eddward blushes brightly but manages to keep his cool as he continues. "Thank you, Young Master."

Kevin was feeling really good as Eddward's hands worked out some other knots and then started to clean him of the dirt and mud. Suddenly, Kevin figured out what was happening... he was getting aroused, very aroused by the feel of it. Looking down quickly, he was thankful that the water completely covered him but sat up slowly.

"Something wrong Young Master?" Eddward asks confused as he grabs a small hand towel to dry his hands.

"N-no, just wanna do the rest myself. Your hands are wet enough."

He gives the ginger a suspicious look. "Alright. Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, absolutely. My clothes are really wet, can you make sure they get washed and not stained from the mud?"

Eddward slips his gloves back on and gathers the clothing. "Very well, Young Master. I will make certain these won't stain" he says walking out.

Kevin sighs as he starts trying to make this go away until later. 'Why am I hard? Nothing happened that should make me this way... I've gotten dozens of massages from Eddward and this has never happened before...' Kevin's thoughts ran through his head and soon his problem went away and he finished washing and dressing himself.

Eddward comes back in and quirks a brow. "Young Master, is there a reason you dressed yourself?" he asks.

"You know I like to do things by myself..."

Eddward sighs softly. "Very well, time for bed then" he says gently pulling the covers back.

"Uhm, well I can get all of that Eddward. Go on about your other stuff" Kevin said quickly, a slight blush working its way across his cheeks. The butler's brow furrows and he pulls a glove off slightly pressing his wrist to the gingers head. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks.

"Of course!" Kevin grinned before backing up and getting into bed himself, curling up under the blankets.

Eddward frowns but shrugs it off pulling his glove on all the way. "Very well, Young Master, sleep well" he says exiting the room.

As soon as Eddward left, Kevin released a grateful sigh and moved to take care of his 'problem' for the night. He normally fantasized about women he had seen in town or Natalie as of late, but now he thought of a tall, handsome butler with sky blue eyes and skin as soft as silk. When he was finally done, he glared at his ceiling and scoffed. This was simply not happening

A few days later Eddward and Kevin are in the study and the butler is teaching another lesson on social standings. "What is higher than a baron, Young Master?" he asks looking back from the board.

"Uhm, King?" he guessed

Eddward sighs. "Yes, Young Master obviously, but the answer I was looking for was Earl. Whom out ranks an Earl?" he asks.

"God?"

"I am dangerously close to throwing something at you again" Eddward mutters to himself more than to the ginger. He had become closer to Kevin, so much that he let his real personality show. though he still called him 'Young Master' at this point though it was more to piss him off. "Why don't we try again? What is senior to an Earl?" he asks.

"Marquis apparently"

"Very good, Young Master, and without the sarcastic tone you would almost sound like you know something."

"My father gets nothing but sarcasm, what makes you think you're any more special?" Kevin smirks.

"Because I throw things" he chuckles tossing the chalk at his head.

"I'm pretty athletic... you'd have to be quick, Eddward."

"Or just wait for you to not pay attention to me" he snickers as the chalk hits him in the head.

Kevin chuckled lightly. "Whatever, Professor. Are we done? You promised me a short day..."

"Yes, yes we are finished. Give me my chalk back."

"Come with me?" Kevin suggested, holding the chalk out of Eddward's reach.

"And shirk my duties here?" Eddward asks reaching for it and sighing. "What would you want with a dreadfully boring person along for?" he asks.

"I enjoy your company. We can read on the hill again..."

The butler smirks. "Well, it is a good thing I packed a picnic basket for today, isn't it?" he asks.

Kevin smiled widely before grabbing his arm and tugging Eddward out of the study and down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

The butler yelps. "Young Master, what ever is the big rush?!" he asks following behind the taller man.

"We're losing valuable sunlight!"

Eddward chuckles "All good things come to those who wait."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Not so much waiting as having patience" Eddward says gently, grabbing the basket and following him outside.

Kevin was quietly talking to Red and he responds with a soft nicker. Kevin smiled and mounted him without a saddle or blanket. "Come on, Eddward!"

"Let me get the black horse saddled, Young Master" Eddward chuckles.

"Why? Just go bareback like I do" Kevin chimed in while Red leaned over to communicate with the black stallion. "Ya know, I named him when I was younger. Named him Raven... he responds pretty well to it. You should try it."

"Raven? How odd to name a horse after a bird" Eddward chuckles pulling the bridle down for him and putting it into his mouth before hopping on without a saddle. "If I get bucked off I will be blaming you."

"I named him that because it reminded me of the color of his coat, thank you very much. Also I was like, 8 or something..." Kevin waved him to follow him. The butler just snickers and follows him closely.

They eventually make it to the river, talking the whole time. Kevin dismounted and tethered Red to the tree limb. "I'm hungry, Eddward..." he stated simply.

"Yes, I figured you might be" he chuckles hopping down and spreading out the blanket before setting the food out. "Here you are, Young Master."

Kevin sat down and proceeded to eat, filling up and coaxing Eddward down to sit next to him.

"Must you always break proper etiquette?" he teases as he sits.

"Yes, just with you though. My father does with Giles all the time."

Over the time he has been with the Barrs, Eddward had noticed a rather strange pattern of behavior with the Head Butler and the Master of the house. Namely, Giles very rarely sleeps in his own quarters. The other servants all thought he got back late but with Eddward's insomnia, he knew better. "Yes, I have noticed that" he says chuckling in his secret knowledge.

"He's been like that with us since forever but especially when my mother died, he really stepped up with helping raise me and taking care of my father and myself. I look to him like another father figure... honestly I like him more than I like my actual father most of the time."

Eddward smiles softly hearing this. "Yes, I've noticed your father is rather rough on you and Giles is kinder and gentler with you almost like a mother."

Kevin grins with a chuckle "Yeah, he kinda is! But I like it, he runs interference between us a lot so I know he gets it from both of us." Kevin leans back on his hands, his shirt fell open more to revel more of his sculpted, slightly sweaty chest.

Eddward looks away swiftly after catching himself staring. This has been happening more and more as the days wore on and it was almost to the point that the butler was going to have to ask the ginger to dress and bathe himself.

"Reading time?" Kevin asked, sounding almost like a child asking a parent.

He chuckles nervously, glad for the excuse. "Of course, Young Master" he says softly, grabbing the book and turning to the page they left off on. Kevin moved to lie down but he couldn't get comfortable. He eyed Eddward's legs outstretched in front of him and thought 'why not?' He had seen Giles read to his father and him lay his head in his lap before. Before Eddward could protest, Kevin laid his head on his thigh and immediately relaxed.

Eddward stiffens immediately. "Y-young M-master..." he says before clearing his throat. "Young Master, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Getting comfortable."

Eddward blushes but is able to hide it with the book. He needed to make him move but if he was honest with himself he didn't want him to. "Yes... Very well." he says before he begins reading again.

Eventually, Kevin relaxed and closed his eyes as Eddward's deep voice pulling him to sleep. Just before he was about officially slip off, he heard a female's voice call out to him. "Kevin!" Natalie and Marie come walking up the hillside. Kevin groans.

Eddward stiffens and pushes the ginger off and stands before the women could see the rather intimate position they were in. "Get up and greet your guests, Young Master" he scolds when he doesn't move.

"Why is she here?!" Kevin frowns, getting up and dusting himself off. "Yes Natalie, hello, how can I assist you?"

"I come to visit you and that is how you greet me?" she asks huffily crossing her arms.

"Yeah, when you show up out of the blue. I'm all sweaty and trying to relax..." Kevin retorted snarkily. "What if I wasn't here? Then you would have made a trip for nothing."

"I sent a messenger ahead actually and I was informed by the head butler that you were out galivanting around with him" she says pointing to Eddward, who stiffened at her tone. "Now will you help me down please?" she asks from on top of a paint horse. Meanwhile, Marie had walked the whole way as a servant was supposed to do.

"Why did you ride up here if you can't get down?" Kevin wondered aloud, holding his hands up to help her slide off. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't use that tone when addressing my butler, thanks."

"Because I wanted to see you of course" she giggles sliding into his out stretched hands as Eddward greets a panting Marie with a glass of water. "What do you mean? He is just a butler, why does it matter?" she asks.

"Madam, please come sit in the shade" he says gently ushering her to the said tree.

"Because he's my friend, even ranks up there with Nat. He knows me better than anyone... not to mention, he is still a person and deserves to be treated as such. Just like your hand maiden..."

Natalie rolls her eyes "Yes, yes, very well" she says clapping her hands. "Marie, the flower choices for the wedding please" she orders but the Raven butler stops her.

"Allow me, please rest. I will serve her in your place until you recover" he whispers gently winking as he takes the flower samples and hands them to the blonde. "My Lady, the poor girl is exhausted from walking here on foot. Allow me to serve you in her place for the time being" he says pleasantly shoving down the urge to smack the fair haired woman.

"Very well, I guess I will have to get used to you anyway" she sighed irritatingly. Kevin just rolled his eyes as different flowers were shoved under his nose and waited for him to say yay or nay to them.

Eddward's eyebrow twitches in annoyance, he wasn't sure he could deal with this woman for long. He sits next to Marie and gives her more water. "How on earth do you do it madam?"

"She really isn't too bad once you get past her rough exterior. When it's just us, she is very sweet and lets me sit down and eat with her or rest. I know we, as wait staff, shouldn't do it but it's nice to rest."

"It is indeed..." Eddward smiles softly "I'll be taking you back on Raven, if you do not mind" he says pointing out the black stallion.

"I don't, as long as it is okay with my Lady" Marie nods in Natalie's direction, who is currently making Kevin go through more flowers which make his sneeze. "Do whatever ones you want to do, I'm a guy! I don't care!" Kevin eventually gives up and slouches against the trunk of the tree as his intended gives him a pointed look.

"The Young Master likes white roses and lavender, my Lady" The butler pipes up in an attempt to help.

"Thank you!" Natalie gives Kevin a smile. "At least someone is working with me... it's your wedding too, Kevin... not just mine."

"I know, I just can't bring myself to care too much... this is more for the women to plan, isn't it?"

Eddward sighs softly. "Forgive my Young Master's tongue" he says to Natalie as the Sun begins to set. "We should be heading back, I have things I need to be doing" he says more to himself than anyone else.

"That's not for you to decide" Natalie snaps, not wanting to part with Kevin just yet but before Kevin can say anything the butler bows his head.

"Of course, my Lady. Forgive me for speaking out of turn" He says with a painted smile.

"It's time to go. I need to bathe before dinner and get to bed early. I have lessons early in the morning" Kevin stands and holds a hand out to Natalie to help her stand, knowing if he didn't Eddward would give him that look and scold him.

Meanwhile, Eddward stands and helps Marie up kissing her hand gently before leading her over to the horse. Lifting her to the stallion's back, "There we are, just hold on one moment as I clean up the picnic" he orders as Marie just blushes and nods.

Kevin helps Natalie onto her horse before walking over to Eddward. "Wanna switch women?"

Eddward stifles a laugh and gives him an amused glare "Young Master, mind your manners" he scolds light heartedly.

"I guess I should be grateful, at least she is relatively normal."

"Yes, at least she is not like that dreadful woman you always describe. What was her name... Lady Sarah, was it?" he asks folding the blanket.

"Nothing about that boar is a lady!"

Eddward out right laughs at this causing Natalie to frown "Kevin, dear, why don't we go on ahead?" she suggests.

Kevin sighs "I have to go with her, don't I?" Eddward cocks his eyebrow and gives him the Look. Kevin groans before looking at Marie on Raven waiting for Eddward. "Alright, good luck with yours. I'm gonna try to touch something..." Kevin gives a grins before walking off.

Eddward frowns the thought of Kevin's hands on that horrid woman but he shakes it off and hands the basket up to Marie. "Hold this for me, will you madam?" he asks gently.

"Of course Eddward, anything for you" she says as he hauls himself up on the horse. He looks at her and takes the basket.

"If you would please wrap your arms around me and hold tightly" he murmurs, placing her hands around his waist.

Marie does as she is told, feeling the strong body of the man in front of her. She held on tight as Raven moved through the fields at a leisurely pace. Soon they are back at the mansion and Eddward helps her down to holding her close. "Would it be forward if me to request the lady's permission to place a kiss upon her lips?" he asks, brushing a gloved hand across her cheek.

"Not at all. Kiss away" Marie leaned towards him with a shy smile.

Eddward grins before leaning down and kissing her but soon it turned more heated and the butler pressed her into the wall one hand cupping her neck and the other her hip.

Marie releases a little moan as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. When Eddward's tongue touched hers, her body lit on fire and she wanted more.

He lets out a small moan. He found that kissing was pleasant and gave him a warm feeling so he decided to continue the kiss by swirling his tongue around hers, not hearing the voices that were drawing closer.

Marie slid her hands down his chest and under his overcoat, feeling the lithe torso and strong back. Another moan escapes her throat and she feels Eddward pull her closer. Heat raced through her veins and she felt her heart speed up and butterflies in her stomach flutter madly.

"Marie?!" a shrill voice cried out.

Eddward sighs and pulls back knowing that voice. He straightens Marie out then himself combing a hand through his hair to put it back into place. "Lady Natalie, do forgive us. We got carried away" he says with a respectful bow noting the look of shock on Kevin's face.

Kevin snickered "You dog! Right on ya, Eddward! Got farther than I did!"

"That's because I'm a lady, Kevin!" Natalie stomps off with a curt goodbye.

Eddward sighs softly taking her hand. "Don't listen to her, you are every bit a lady as she is" he says, kissing her hand and ignoring the ginger. "Go on, lest you wish for her to leave you" he says. She blushes and thanks him, giving him a good bye kiss to his cheek before rushing off.

"Right then, your bath..." he says snapping back into butler mode immediately and walking past the ginger trying to figure out what had happened or rather what didn't happen. The rest of the night passed uneventfully but Kevin hadn't let the sly smirk leave his face.

"If you are not careful your face will be stuck like that" Eddward sighs as he turns down the bed

"Natalie's handmaiden, huh? Is that the farthest you've gotten with her?"

"I am not discussing my romantic life with you, Young Master" he chuckles getting his pajamas ready.

"Oh come on! I gotta know something! I need to know about someone's love life, mine is stagnant!"

"You saw quite enough."

"Why can I get a girl that wants to make out in the stables?" Kevin pouted

"You lack charm and finesse" Eddward chuckles smugly.

"I still get women throwing themselves at me..."

"Yes because you are a muscled rouge but Lady Natalie is a woman that requires charm and elegance which you lack with your rough ways."

"You can have her! Give me Marie!"

"I think not, I cannot stand her" Eddward blurts out without realizing it.

"There's my Eddward! I knew he was hiding in there somewhere!" Kevin barks out with a boisterous laugh. "Give the annoying woman to the brat of the house, huh? Alright, Eddward, I'll take her."

Eddward groans "You, Young Master, are going to get me into trouble" he chuckles.

Kevin releases a large yawn before letting Eddward change his clothes and get into bed. "Alright Eddward, alright. Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Young Master" Eddward says softly taking the lit candelabra with him. As he leaves, the light was casting haunting shadows throughout the house as he gets lost in his own thoughts about the days events. Suddenly, he runs into Giles heading for the older Barr's bed chamber and he jumps in surprise.

"You have nerves of steel, Eddward. Better not let your charge know that, he enjoys pranking people" Giles warns light heartedly.

"My apologies, I just have a lot on my mind" Eddward sighs softly as his heart calms down.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Eddward smiles and shakes his head. "No, I fear this is something I must take care of myself."

"Well, I'm always here to talk, shall you find yourself in need of an ear. Alas, my job is never ending, I must tend to my own charge. Good night, Eddward." Giles turns and heads to the elder Barr's room, smirking and closing the door.

Eddward frowns watching him before he heads to his own room thinking again how odd it was for a butler to act as Giles did.

Kevin was walking down one of the numerous hallways in the Barr estate looking for his butler.

"Eddward!" he called out with just the answering echo. He continued walking and turning this way and that, calling out Eddward's name every once in awhile. He stopped in a corridor, looking between the two ways he could go. He called out to Eddward again but this time instead of an echo back he heard a low moan of Eddward's name. Kevin cocked a brow as his head whipped around to see where the sound came from.

"Eddward?" he tried again only to hear another moan and a gasp softly echoed through the hallway. Kevin gritted his teeth and started going room to room, trying to open any and all doors.

"Eddward! Answer me!" Kevin called out angrily and yet again, only moans and gasps answered him. As he continued to try all the doors, he discovered that they all were locked. The moans and gasps of Eddward's name go louder and louder and it was pissing him off. Finally getting to the last door, he grabbed the door handle and all the moans stopped and Kevin gave a pause... he noticed that he was right in front of his own bedroom door.

"Eddward?" Kevin called out cautiously. Suddenly, Eddward's voice sounded loudly through the door, strained with pleasure mixed with the name of a certain handmaiden. Kevin felt his anger spike as he slammed the door open. On his bed, he saw his butler and Marie in the throes of passion. Eddward calls out Marie's name with a low growl as Marie turns her head to lock eyes with Kevin. She smirks as she throws her head back and cries out a moan. Kevin awakens with a cry and sits straight up in bed, sweating and panting. Running his hands through his hair he glanced out the window, seeing the Sun starting to rise.

"Best to just get up..." Kevin muttered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sighed.

Eddward entered the ginger's chambers as he always did in the early morning to pick out his clothes for him, only to find that Kevin was awake. "Well, someone is an early riser today" he cheerily comments walking towards the standing wardrobe.

Kevin's bad mood worsened as Eddward moved about the room. "Well, I'm certainly not going to sleep all day. I'm not allowed to do that."

"No, certainly not. I was merely pointing out you are up earlier than usual" Eddward says frowning. "Are you alright, Young Master?" he asks.

"Peachy" he says shortly before grabbing his clothes and walking to his bathroom. "Stay here!" he commanded his butler. Eddward blinks in surprise raising a brow but stays where he was, out of sheer curiosity.

Kevin stayed in the bathroom longer than normal. He dressed himself and then tried to calm himself down, breathing deeply he finally stood up and exited the bathroom. It vaguely dawned on him that he was mad for no reason but he couldn't help it. The thought that kept racing through his head was the worst. 'No one is allowed to touch my Eddward!'

Eddward taps on the bathroom door. "Young Master, are you in need of assistance?" he asks.

"I'm fine, go tend to your other duties. I can take care of myself."

Eddward scowls. "You told me to wait here and now you are telling me to go attend to my other duties? Which is it Young Master?"

"Go. Away. That clear?"

Eddward looks at the door and nods. "Very well, Young Master" he grinds his teeth before walking off.

Kevin listened as Eddward walked off and his anger faded a bit. He sighs as he sat on the side of the tub. Being an asshole isn't going to keep Eddward close to him. "Damnit..." he quickly stood up and took off behind his butler.


	10. Chapter 10

Eddward was already in the study setting up for the first lesson of the day which thankfully he did not have the privilege of teaching.

"Eddward!" Kevin burst into the study.

Eddward jumps and drops the books he was holding. "Good Lord!" he yelps as the books land with a heavy thump on the ground.

Kevin kneels down and helps Eddward pick up the dropped literature. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Eddward frowns and takes them out of the ginger's hands. "Thank you, I am quite capable of taking it from here" he snips taking them and setting them back where they belong.

Kevin lets an exasperated sigh go. "Meeting my attitude with your own isn't going to help."

Eddward sighs and calms down. "Quite, my apologies Young Master. If you will excuse me, I have to get your morning tea and breakfast ready."

"I'm sorry I was an asshole this morning. If you are going to continue to be one, it's fine I guess" Kevin huffed and walked off to wait to eat in the dining room.

Eddward blinks in confusion and sighs, he had actually meant that apology but he shrugs it off. The Young Master is just stressed about something or other, he would address it later in private.

Kevin sat in the dining room, arms crossed and a bad look on his face when his father and Giles walked in. "Good Morning Kevin" William greeted while Kevin just grunted in response.

Soon, Giles and Eddward serve breakfast and the Raven butler slipped a second helping of meat onto the gingers plate, knowing that it was his favorite. Unfortunately, Lady Natalie had spoken with the cook about his new dietary habits that needed to be enforced until the wedding. When Kevin tried to override her, William stepped in and enforced it so he was hoping the extra helping would help lift his spirits.

Kevin noticed an increase in meat on his plate and smiled before eating happily. He noticed Eddward by his side and calmed down, even though his father was badgering him about keeping fit for the wedding and learning his lessons, Kevin just grinned and bared it. "Yes, Father. I still need to eat to maintain my health."

Afterwards Eddward cleared his plate then joined him in the study. "Young Master, do you need anything?"

"Skip lessons for the day?"

The butler bites his lip and chuckles "I don't know..."

"You can 'lose' me again... I won't tell! Come on, I really need to get out of here..."

"Yes, very well. Go ahead" Eddward says opening the window.

Kevin smiled gratefully, hopping out and landing softly on the grass outside. "Thanks Eddward. I really appreciate it. If I'm still out at lunch, come get me. I'll be by the willow" Kevin took off down the path to the stables. Eddward smiles and watches him take off on Red before closing the window

Eventually Kevin makes it to the weeping willow and sits by the single headstone with his back against the tree. He pulled his knees up and rested his arms and head on them. A long sigh escaped before he looked over. "I wish you were here, I need advice and I can't go to Father for help. He wouldn't understand... Hell, I don't understand!" a soft breeze moved the willow branches and kicked up some of the smaller fallen leaves.

Red flopped down next to Kevin and sighed heavily causing the redhead to grin. "You got relationship problems too?" he chuckled lightly. Turning back to the headstone, he found himself yearning again. "I can't do this by myself. I don't want to get married to Natalie! I want to find someone myself to marry. Someone I truly love, why is marriage all about a business venture? I don't understand why it has to be contingent on a marriage... I tried asking Father what he got of your marriage and he got angry, told me that it was none of my business. I fail to see the logic in that, of course I fail to see the logic in anything that he does."

Kevin leans his head back against the tree and closes his eyes. "And then there's Eddward... Mother, I don't know what comes over me but I get so jealous when he is around anyone but me. I don't understand why I do though? I vaguely remember kissing him but that dream where I saw him and Natalie's handmaiden together… I was so mad and I don't understand why?" Kevin felt himself tear up as a warm wind picked up and made him smile. "Makes me miss your hugs, your voice, the way you would mess my hair up, and the way you used to comfort me when I needed it."

Kevin suddenly heard footsteps coming from the other side of the tree. "Hey Eddward, is it lunch alr-" and the world went black. 

Eddward goes about his duties, informing the tutor that the ginger had gone off somewhere, saying he had no clue where he was. He was polishing the silverware that he let his mind wander back to his kiss with Marie. He couldn't put his finger on it but looking back something was missing. Sure, it was pleasant... but he couldn't help but feel something was hollow.

"Hello Eddward" Giles tones out behind him. "The tutor has informed me that Kevin ran off yet again."

Eddward yelps in surprise dropping the piece of silverware he was, making it clang to the table. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard anyone walk into the room. He clears his throat. "Yes, I left him alone for a moment and came back and he was gone" he lies.

"That boy is just like his father... Did you try to find him?"

"No, I've got other things I've been needing to do and he seemed stressed out so I thought I'd go look for him around lunch time" he says picking up the silverware again.

Giles hums his approval but leaves with a hasty warning. "You're too easy on him, I believe, but the boy needs sometime away. You seem good for him too, he hasn't visited his mother nearly as much since you came around. I won't let William know that he's gone, but he does want to eat lunch with Kevin in the gardens today. Until then, Eddward!" Giles walks away.

Eddward blinks in surprise staring after him in curiosity. Something was going on between the grey butler and the head of house, that he was sure of now. It made him wonder what the nature of their relationship was but he was now tasked with finding the Young Master. At least he knew where he was, he just had to go get Kevin. He quickly headed to the stables only to find the stable hands trying to calm down a very panicked Red.

"What is going on here?!" he demands.

"It's the Young Master's stallion, sir! He won't-" the stable hand was cut off as Red reared back stomped the ground, biting at him, trying to get the reigns out of the staff's hands. Before Eddward could react, there was a commotion further on in the stable.

"Keep the door shut! Don't let him out!" one hand cried out.

"Lock it quick!" another roar rose from the stall as Raven started kicking the wooden stall door, threatening to splinter the wood.

Eddward steps forward and grabs the reigns pulling them down. "Whoa!" he says sternly, making the red horse stop and look at him snorting. "Calm down" he says gently.

"What's going on here?!" William called out, Giles right behind him. "Where is Kevin?!"

"I don't know, something is wrong, Master. This horse is very attached to him and he would not just leave him" Eddward worriedly responds.

"Go see what the commotion in the stables is about" William commands to Giles, watching him leave. William reaches out and lays a hand on Red's muzzle. "Relax... Easy, Easy... Where is he?" he gently asks the stallion, knowing he wouldn't get the answer he was looking for. Red moved his head to grab William's lapel and tug gently just as Giles was bringing Raven out. He was frothing at the mouth and shiny with sweat at trying to get out of his stall. He nickered loudly before coming to stand next to Red.

Eddward sighs deeply. "Where on Earth could he be?" he says looking to Giles.

"Let's just try his usual hideouts?" Giles suggests to William.

The elder Barr just glared. "Eddward, take the stable hands and go find Kevin. Giles, you're with me. I have a place I want to check personally."

Giles nods and Eddward gets up on Red not even waiting for the stable hands before he cracks the reigns and takes off filled with worry and regret.

"Take the dogs and ride after him! Now! Report back at Sundown!" William commanded and he watched three staff members ride off, the dogs following close behind. "I swear, if that fat lard took my son, I'm going to kill him" William growled and he stomped off to wait for two horses to be ready to ride with Giles.

At Sunset, nothing new developed and Eddward was crushed. Not only did he feel guilty, he felt like a part of him was missing. He was the first one to leave but also the last one to come back. "Anything?" he asks Giles.

"No, unfortunately. William is still out searching the outskirts of the estate with some of the other staff. The hounds lost the scent at the road as well. I've contacted the authorities but it's a long shot in the dark for them." Just then, Giles hears a crying whinny from the paddock and he looks out. "Poor Red, he loves Kevin so much. He's missing a big part of himself with Kevin gone but it looks like he has good company" he points out seeing Raven eating beside him.

Eddward sighs and run his fingers through his hair. "This is all my fault..." he groans softly.

"How do you figure?" Giles asks, staring outside.

"I-I opened the window for him and told him to go..." Eddward confesses looking at the ground. "He was just so stressed and he hadn't had a moment to himself for over a month..."

Giles sighs "It's not just your fault... We all have been asking a lot of him. His father feels horrible about it. We have been getting threats of harm to the Barr family for awhile but we never told anyone. So everyone was lax... William didn't think anyone would be able to get inside the estate. So don't worry so much."

Eddward shakes his head. "I'm going back out to look for him" he says miserably.

"Save your energy" William rounded the corner.

"Sir?" Eddward asks. "But shouldn't I be out looking for him?" he asks.

"No, you've done enough. I hired you to be his right hand, his backup, and you failed in doing your job. You failed my son and now he's missing" William growled. Giles tried to calm him down but the elder Barr backed him down.

Eddward looks taken back. "Master William, please… I did not mean for this to happen. He was so stressed out and he was snapping at everyone…" Eddward pled his case.

"William, please calm down..." Giles grasps his arm to pull him back.

"No! It's his fault Kevin is gone!" William cries out, fear and anger coursing through his veins.

"You know that's not completely true. Before you make rash decisions think about all the consequences. Eddward has done wonders for Kevin by just being around, by being his friend. Think about it..." he tried.

William seemed to think about things for a long moment before sighing. "I'm sorry, Eddward. I can't have someone employed under me that would blatantly disregard simple orders. I'm letting you go. You will be returned to the Cains in the morning."

Eddward pales and nods. "Of course. I will pack and be ready then" he says bowing his head in shame as he feels a hole open in his chest were his heart should have been. Dread and fear nestling into his chest but not for himself, for the young ginger.

Once Eddward leaves, Giles whirls around to face William head on. "Fire him if you must, but do NOT send him back to the Cains!"

"I don't have a choice, Giles. That's part of the contract I have with them."

"You know that this is not all his fault! I told you to tell Kevin and the house staff but you decided not to. THAT is why Kevin is gone, not because of him. Now if you will excuse me, 'Master'..." Giles walks out and slams the door.

Eddward spends a short time packing his belongings. Once finished, he sits on what used to be his bed and stares at the wall. It wasn't until he heard a knock on the door he even knew he was silently crying. He quickly wipes his face off and answers the door

As soon as the door opens, Giles pushes his way in. "You are not going anywhere, especially not back to those horrid people. We need to find Kevin, if you can bring him back then everything will be forgiven."

Eddward blinks in surprise. "What?" he asks stupidly.

"William is a hot head and very stupid when his emotions get the better of him. He is lost without Kevin, it's his only son and he does love him very much. Please don't think badly of him right now. I am not letting him take you back to the Cains. We are leaving though, we have to be quick and quiet. Bring only was is necessary. Let's go!" Giles adjusted his cloak around his shoulders before handing one to Eddward. "Unless you want to go back, it's up to you" he shrugged.

Eddward doesn't hesitate. He reaches out and throws the cloak on. "Let's go, I'll do anything to help the Young Master" he says before sweeping.

"Come on then" Giles heads out with Eddward behind him sneaking around the large mansion. Getting out to the stables, he sees the heads of the kitchen, garden, and stables. Giles sense Eddward's apprehension and calms him quickly. "None of us want to see you go nor do we like the idea of Kevin being gone. So we are teaming up together. We have until morning. You may have been here awhile but you don't know many of our skills just like we don't know yours. Charles, on top of being a master chef, is an excellent marksman with guns and archery. Michael, while being a wonderful gardener, is a fierce warrior with a sword. Thomas, while being the strongest stablehand, is one of the strongest workers we have and a master at hand to hand combat. These skills may come in handy."

Eddward nods "I will forever be in your debts" he says gratefully. "So we have any clues?" he asks looking around.

"Just the hoof prints that end at the road. There is some scuff marks by Lady Barr's grave stone and we have the fact that the Cain family have been threatening harm on Kevin and William for a few weeks" Giles reported. "William and myself tried to get in there today but we were denied entrance."

Eddward frowns deeply. "You get me in there, I can find him if he is there. I know every inch of that land."

"Yes, I figured as much but we can't just break in. We all would be arrested and thrown in jail. I've already been in jail, not looking to repeat the experience" Thomas shuttered.

Eddward sighs deeply "I know if a secret passageway that will get us in undetected. I'll just need a distraction."

"Myself and Thomas can take care of that. No worries!" Charles grinned. They soon saddled up and headed out. Red and Raven were very happy to be out of the paddock and be a part of the plan. Giles threw a backpack to Eddward. "Last thing. Has some medical supplies, water, and a few other things that may come in handy."

Eddward nods and throws the bag over his shoulder as he gets on Red. "Let's go get the Young Master back" he says grimly petting his neck. Red quivered before Giles and Raven appeared beside them.

"Alright gentlemen, let's go raise Hell!" and the group of five ran off into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Eddward took lead and led them to a small clearing in the forest by the Cain house. "Ok, if you two can cause a distraction by the fountains they are sure to notice as they take great pride in them" he says pointing them out to Charles and Thomas. "If you would come with me, I am fairly certain that I know where they would be keeping him" he addresses Giles, hoping to God he was right. "And if you'll keep watch and give us some sort of signal when they are coming back in that would be lovely" he instructs Michael.

Everyone gave their approval and took off. While Eddward and Giles waited for Charles and Thomas to make a distraction, Giles bent down and took out a few small knives to hide them in various places in his clothes, pants, and sleeves. Catching Eddward stare, Giles smirks "You have a set in your pack too..."

Eddward blinks and pulls them out hiding them as he had seen Giles doing. "This is either going to be very easy or very difficult" he muses.

"Regardless, the goal is to get Kevin back and get everyone home safe with as little injuries as possible. I hope Charles and Thomas don't destroy the foun-" Giles is thrown off his guard by a loud bang and a large fireball rises from the backyard. "Well, that is a distraction..."

Eddward snickers. "That'll do!" he says rushing forward and under a canopy of ivy where a door that the head butler didn't even know about was hidden. Smiling when the same code worked and the door creaks open. "Quickly" he whispers motioning Giles forward.

"Where do you think Kevin is?" Giles whispers from beside Eddward.

"There is a bare room they throw the servants when they fail to perform at their job. He is likely there" he says softly darting forward in the secret passage where he knows the ginger would likely be held.

Giles shivers. No one should be treated like that for simply failing at doing a task. No person or animal should be left in a room to fend for themselves for no reason. That's not how things work... "What else happened in that room, Eddward?"

Eddward's face darkens. "You don't want to know" he says rubbing his hands absentmindedly

Meanwhile, a messenger pounds on the Barr Estate's door, leaving a package addressed to the head of the household. A staff member grabs the package and takes it to the Master's study for him to open.

"Master, there is a package for you" one of the servants reports as she entered his study.

"Who is it from?" a sleep deprived William asks from his desk.

"It has no sender" the servant replies.

"Everything is put aside until my son is found, I thought I made that perfectly clear. Where is Giles? I need to speak with him..."

"I do not know, sir. He and some of the other heads staff members are missing so is the young butler that was to be going back to the Cains tomorrow. We assumed they were seeing him off…?" the servant says softly.

William felt his blood run cold. He flops in his chair, completely defeated. For the first time since his wife died, his heart fractured again and he felt tears slide down his cheeks. If he went there, he could end up causing more harm than good and he didn't want to take the risk of exposing them. His whole heart was over at that bastard's and if he took his son, William was going to leave him bleeding in the street just like when they were kids. 'Mother isn't here to save your ass from me this time, Rodrick!'

Eddward motions for Giles to stay quiet as he pushes the door open. It was the one part of the house the servants avoided so they should be in the clear, especially since the Cain's were notorious for sleeping well into the day and Eddward's internal clock was telling him the morning was fast approaching.

Giles almost slammed into the back of Eddward as he came to a complete stop in front of him. Looking over his shoulder, he sighed lightly in frustration. There were two servants by the door, an older man and a woman, talking quietly. He felt Eddward freeze and tremble. "Are you okay?" Giles whispers.

"Giles... those are my parents. If we take Kevin, they will be punished" he says softly torn between his mother and father and the ginger.

"We can try to take them with us. If we can get Kevin out of here, I'm sure William will welcome both of them with open arms. But we have to get Kevin out of here right now. That distraction won't hold everyone off for long" Giles pushes Eddward to approach his parents so they can gather their group and get out.

Eddward nods and steps forward. "Mother... Father..." he says softly stepping out of the shadows.

Both sentries whip their heads around to the familiar voice. "Eddward?... What are you doing here?! You have to leave!" his mother pleaded, her dark greying hair curled around her face as a harsh cough wracks her small frame.

"Mother, we need the Barr heir that is in that room" he says softly, worry clearly coloring his face. "Please, we can take you with us and you will be taken care of. You need not stay here either" he begs his parents.

"Eddward, we cannot leave. That would be abandoning our posts and that is punishable. Your mother is too sick, no one is going to want to hire her because she can hardly work" his father explained. "I don't think your current employer would like to take on that kind of expense."

"I think you should let him make the decision, should you not?" Giles pipes up from behind Eddward. "I am the head butler at the Barr Estate and I can assure you, if you help get the Young Master home, my Master will make sure you and your wife are well taken care of and get the treatment she needs. I'll do it myself if I have to."

The small woman is wracked is more coughs and she looks between the two before turning to her husband. "Leonard, please… What they say would be so lovely" she begs him. Eddward nods "If Giles says it, it must be true father. You can trust him" he agrees.

Another blast destroys another fountain and everyone jumps. Elizabeth sighed and unlocked the door, pulling the heavy door open. "I've been trying to heal him with as much supplies I have access too but it's not much" she explain sadly.

Eddward's world stops. "Heal him?" he asks rushing forward Giles right on his tail.

"He refused to give up any information about his father or their family business. He's stubborn, the Young Master was in charge of him but your Master was adamant to not give any information away."

Eddward tears up and freezes at the sight of his bloody Master. He rushes forward and picks him up gingerly with the help of Giles. "We have to get everyone out of here" he says softly.

Just then Michael's shrill whistle alerts Giles. "That's Michael! We have to go now. People must be coming!" Leonard easily picks his wife up and follows behind Eddward and Giles. They make their way to the outside but before the can reach the door, it's flung open to reveal Edwin "Eddy" Cain.

He smirks. "Oh Eddward, how nice to see you again... I knew you would be back. I've missed you!"

Before he could take a step forward, Giles lunged forward and held a pointed end to Eddy's throat. "You need to learn your place, boy."

"My place?" Eddy asks looking amused. "Awfully funny coming from a butler with a knife to a noble man's throat" he chuckles as one by one Michael, Thomas, and Charles were brought forward handcuffed. "And for one that is so thoroughly outnumbered."

"You're nothing but a spoiled little brat who doesn't know how to live a proper noble life. What do you want, you petulant child?" Giles scoffs but relinquishes the knife to the guard who held his hands behind his back.

"It's quite simple really. I'll let all of you go, including the red headed fool and my two servants, if..." a wide malicious grin comes over his face. "Eddward agrees to stay of his own free will" he says pleasantly.

"Absolutely n-"

"Very well then, Young Master Edwin. I will stay" Eddward says cutting Giles off in mid speech.

"No, Eddward! What are you doing?!" Giles grits out between his clenched teeth.

"Eddward you have to go, we will stay" Leonard tries to reason.

"No, we are surrounded. They have our weapons and likely our horses so this is the only way. Now, go!" Eddward says firmly not looking any of them in the eye.

"You were always the most sensible one, Eddward. Let them go and escort them home, if you would" the short man instructs.

"I'm going with them to make sure they are safely returned. I have to gather my belongings, as well" Eddward says softly.

Giles scowls at the Cain Noble, pure hatred radiating through his body before being pushed out of the building. All the horses were waiting for them but as soon as Red caught sight of Kevin, he practically pulled the servant over to him. Raven called out as well at the other three and they were all restless and the anxiety was thick. Giles shakes off the servant holding his arms and quickly mounted Raven, helping Thomas on behind him. Charles and Michael helped Eddward's parents onto one while they mounted the two other.

Eddward pushes the Young Master on Red and then gets on himself. At the gate, they are greeted with mounted guards who escort them to the Barr residence. Not a word was spoken the entire trip back and when they finally arrive, Eddward helps Giles put the Young Master to bed. "Take care of him Giles" he says softly his voice full of sorrow.

"You don't have to do this Eddward!" Giles hissed.

"Yes," Eddward says smiling sadly "I do... I am a man of my word and with all of you safe, I must keep up my end." He brushes the ginger's bangs out of his eyes. "I was going to be shipped off there today anyway, at least now it is a choice" he says before standing up and walking out.

Giles watches him leave with apprehension before sighing and ordering household staff around. "We need the medical staff in here now. Please inform Master William that Kevin is back." Washing his hands quickly and grabbing supplies, he made it over to Kevin and started to inspect and bandage his wounds.

Eddward gathers his one bag and the book he had been reading with the Young Master. He takes a quill and hastily writes a letter to the ginger and hands it to one of the staff members as he leaves with instructions to give it to him upon his waking. Walking back out with the guards, one of them pulling him up on the horse roughly before they take off.

Raven watches Eddward mount up and calls out to him before racing after him and running alongside as far as the fence would let him. He let out a sad little whinnying whine before he started to pace. He paced all night...

Meanwhile, William bursts into his son's bedroom and rushed to his side, opposite of the one that Giles was currently bandaging the arm on. "What happened? Was he at Rodrick's?" William demanded.

"Yes, he was" Giles says curtly keeping his attention on the boy in front of him.

"Thank you for getting him back, Giles."

"I didn't do anything" he says softly dabbing at a cut on the ginger's face, rage flowing through him at the elder Barr.

"What do you mean? You and the other head of staff went to get him, I thought."

"Leave" Giles snaps to the other staff members who all shuffle out quietly.

"What did I do wrong now?" William straightens his back and braces himself.

"Yes, the other heads of house and I did go to get him but when we were leaving we got caught and would likely have been killed or worse if not for that "untrustworthy butler" who apparently caused all this. He offered himself up as a sacrifice to get us all out, including his parents!" Giles fumes at the older ginger. "Get out of my sight, I can't even stand to look at you right now, William. This is YOUR fault and YOURS ALONE! That poor boy is probably suffering in our place for trespassing and you couldn't care less! Out! Get out of my sight!" he demands, throwing blood soaked rags at him.

"How is any of this MY FAULT?!"

"If you were not such a stubborn asshole, none of this would have happened in the first place! Get! OUT!" The butler yells, now throwing a bottle of alcohol at him.

"Wait... Eddward is already there? He helped?"

"He was the only reason we got out. That little brat of Rodrick's caught us leaving the estate" Giles growls turning away from him the bottle having smashed against the wall.

"Edwin did this to Kevin?! That's impossible! You taught him self-defense!"

"He was tied up, you idiot! Look at his wrists and ankles!"

William sighs before walking briskly around the bed to back Giles against the wall. "Get off of me! I couldn't be any more angry at you if I tried!" Giles growls pushing against his chest dangerously close to hitting him.

William grabs his chin and kisses him firmly on the mouth. "I'm sorry, okay. I should have told everyone about the threats but I made a mistake. I'll fix it, I promise. I've never broken a promise to you, have I?"

Giles looks up at the older Barr crossing his arms. "You better not start" he snips ducking under his arms. "Until then, please excuse me while I attend to your son -Master-" he says with a hint of sarcasm before returning to attend to Kevin.

William smirks and walks away, shouting a quick "I'll fix everything!" and firm slap on Giles' ass. William sat in his study going over papers and contracts, trying to find a way to keep Eddward's parents and get Eddward back... for everyone's sake.

Giles sighs softly and a servant walks in with the book that Eddward left the servant hands it to The head butler who smiles sadly and places it on the ginger's bed side table before getting up and attending to some duties.

A few hours later, Kevin finally starts a stir. The first thing he knows is that he is in pain but it's nothing he can't handle. He slowly sat up with some difficulty and looked around, noticing the bright sunlight filtering through the partially closed curtains. Suddenly he eyed the thick threadbare book that Eddward had been reading to him. A smile came over his face at the thought of the raven butler but he didn't see or hear him around. "Eddward!" he called out.

Having been passing by, Giles pops his head in. "May I assist you, Kevin?" he asks.

"Where's Eddward? What happened to me?" he asked holding his head from the headache he gave himself by yelling.

"You were captured and tortured for information about your father's business" Giles says handing him a glass of water and avoiding the subject of Eddward.

Kevin hummed as he drank and glared at Giles. "You're dodging... answer my first question."

"He is no longer with us" Giles answers softly preparing for the meltdown.

"What type of response is that?! What the hell does that mean?!"

"In order to get you and the rest of us that came to save you out of where you were being held he offered himself up. There was nothing we could do to convince him otherwise" Giles says softly.

"So he is back at the Cain's?! Where they abused him?! What in the actual hell is going on? Does my father know?"

"Yes, he knows. He is doing what he can to get him back" Giles sighs. 'At least he better be…'

Kevin relaxed a bit, having some confidence that his father will come through and everything will be fine. But something still felt off...

"He left his book. I've personally checked, it is the only thing that was left" he says softly handing it to the ginger. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nothing you can help me with. Thanks" Kevin dismissed him. After Giles left, Kevin thumbed through the book absentmindedly until a envelope falls into his lap.

Once he picks it up and opens it, Kevin can hear Eddward's voice.

 _Kevin,_

 _It is unlikely that you will see me again so I am writing this to tell you not to worry about me. I know you will, I know you too well._

 _Your father made the best decision when he decided to return me to the Cain's. It is for the best, none of this would have happened if not for me. I am glad I could be of service to you one last time. Please take care of yourself and do try not to give my replacement a hard time._

 _I wish you the best of luck in the future._

 _Your friend,_

 _Eddward Rockwell_

 _P.S. Edwin will never truly be my 'Young Master'. That title and position belongs to you always, whether I am staffed at your estate or not._

Kevin's grip on the letter falters and falls to his lap before he screams out "FATHER!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Trigger warning: A bit of Non-Con but it's fleeting and marked with '###'**_

William comes running in in a panic. "What? What is it?!" he asks looking around for a threat.

"You. Returned. Eddward?!"

"No, I was going to" William sighs. "I blamed him for your being captured."

"Why?! That makes no sense! Ya know what, I don't care... doesn't matter..." Kevin flips the blankets off of him and moves to get up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?! You are in no condition to walk!" William growls ringing the bell for Giles.

"I'm going to get Eddward and neither you or Giles is going to stop me!" Kevin brushes past his father and grabbed the first pair of clothes he could find.

Giles rushes in. "What's going on here?!" he exclaims taking the clothes.

"He is trying to go get Eddward himself!" William exclaims.

"Absolutely not, do you want his sacrifice to go to waste Kevin?" the butler snaps.

"So the plan is just to leave him there?! Fuck you and fuck him! I'm not letting that happen!" Kevin squared off with Giles while keeping an eye on his father.

William blocks the door. "No, the plan is to get him back. I am working on it, Kevin" he growls.

"Well, you've done a bang up job so far, Father! Good job! If I have any chance at seeing Eddward again, I don't need to rely on you!" Kevin snatched his clothes from Giles and storms off, slowly putting his clothes on as he goes, grunting with pain from moving wrong.

Giles walks in. "Kevin, look at me and listen well, child…" he demands.

"No, YOU listen well! Back off and leave me alone. You're just going to be on his side anyway. Whatever I do is wrong and whatever my father does is right. Save your breath, I don't need to hear it!"

"That's not what I was going to say" Giles hisses. "I was going to say that you need to let me take care of this, you are too injured and you have no plan."

"Neither do either of you! I'll rest when I know he is safe and back here with me!"

The butler's eyes narrow. "Why is this so important to you Kevin?"

"B-Because he is important to me! He's my f-friend!" Kevin stumbles over his words and a blush creeps slowly over his face.

"If it is that important to you, allow me and your father to handle it. Do not let Eddward's sacrifice to go to waste. To put yourself at risk like that is to spit in his face" Giles says gently. "I promise we will get him back" he says laying a hand on the ginger's shoulder.

Kevin sighed sadly before admitting his defeat and entering his bedroom again, finding William sitting on the bed. Kevin slowly sits next to him, wincing with some pain from his bruised ribs. He leaned over and gently placed his head on his father's shoulder, drawing comfort from him that Kevin hasn't done in years. William froze in shock for a second before smiling and leaning his head against his son's. He had to get Eddward back, no matter the cost…

It seemed like seconds passed all to quickly and soon Eddward found himself at the Cain estate again. He jumps off the horse before he is thrown off and enters the manor through the back entrance, where he is immediately greeted by Edwin.

"Hey Eddward! Glad to see you back again!" Eddy smirked.

"Good morning, Young Master. Are you in need of me already?" Eddward asks stiffly.

"You know I'm always in need for you, Eddward. Let's not play dumb here" he leered before standing eye to eye with him.

The butler cast his eyes to the ground. "How may I be of service to you then?" he asks already reverting to his old ways.

"How did you service the Barr brat?" Eddy got a dark look in his eyes.

"I woke him up, dressed him, bathed him, made sure he ate healthy, and I was his tutor as well Young Master" Eddward says immediately.

"Don't play dumb..." he grabbed Eddward's throat and slammed him against the wall "with me!"

He gasps in pain. "I assure you I've no idea what you are referring to, Young Master" he says trying to breathe.

Eddy scoffs before releasing Eddward's throat. He steps back once before balling up his fist and punching Eddward straight in the jaw. He smirks as blood bubbles up "I must say, I love watching that pretty mouth bleed..."

The butler cups his mouth with a gloved hand, turning his pristine white gloves bright red as he falls to his knees. The Cain heir grabbed Eddward by the lapel and lifted him to his feet. "Now, I'm going to ask you again and I'll reword my question so even an idiot like you will understand. Did you service Kevin like you used to service me?"

"No, Young Master, I didn't" Eddward says past his hand as he tries to keep the blood from staining his shirt.

"Get your hand away from your mouth. Your pale skin looks delicious stained red" Eddy grinned. He moved to push Eddward to the ground on his knees. "Now make yourself useful..."

Eddward's stomach churns and he fights back a gag. He reaches a shaky hand up and undoes the brats pants.

###################

Time seemed to drag as the strong grip in Eddward's hair never wavered. Edwin pushed himself as far down his throat as possible and released with a grunt. Pushing Eddward off him with a smirk, he chuckled as he put himself back together. "Still decent. I would have thought that the Barr's would have taught you some more tricks. Guess you'll forever be nothing but below average help. I'm hungry, get me food... Now!" he called as he walked out to the dining room.

Eddward scrambles over to the trash bin just in time to throw up, tears streaming down his face from the force of it and how disgusting he felt. He quickly pulls himself together and changes his gloves before grabbing what the chef prepared and walking into the dining room. "Here you are, Young Master. What is it you would like to drink with your breakfast this morning?"

####################

"Forgotten already? Whiskey, Eddward! Whiskey!"

"Yes, of course, my apologies. I'll go get that for you right now" the butler says rushing off and getting the drink. He comes back and places it down wondering what the ginger was currently doing and if he had even woken up yet.

Edwin notices that Eddward has spaced out and swung his arm back to contact with the tall butler's abdomen. "Daydreaming, are we?"

He coughs and gasps for air. "My apologies, Young Master. It will not happen again."

"Who ya thinking about?"

"M-My mother, Young Master. I was not aware her condition had gotten so bad" Eddward lies smoothly.

"Told my father to get rid of her but he didn't listen... at least you're more useful than her." The butler just bites his tongue as he waits for his next order silently fuming.

"Fix your face, Eddward. I would hate to have to fix it for you. Your mother was much more obedient."

Eddward quickly wipes his face of any emotions. "My apologies, Young Master. Do you need me here or may I go attend to my other duties?" he asks in a monotone.

"Oh no... you and me are going to spend quality time together!" Edwin smiles evilly before standing. He grabbed Eddward's face, crushing their lips together. "I'm going to make sure that I am the only one you ever think about" he said forcing Eddward to follow him to the bedroom.

"Young Master, please this is quite unnecessary..." Eddward says pulling away from him.

Edwin stops and looks back over his shoulder "Are you saying no to me?"

"No, of course not, Young Master. It is just that in my absence, I noticed several things that were neglected. One would think you'd care more about that..." Eddward says quickly.

"So you're going to disobey a direct order from me? You think you know better than me?!" Edwin whirled around and stuck Eddward in the stomach again, making him bend over.

Eddward grunts and clutches his stomach in pain. "No, Young Master. I apologize I was just trying to think of your reputation..."

"Fuck my reputation! In fact..." Edwin grabbed the back on Eddward's neck, pushing him to leave the dining room and up the stairs to his own bedroom.

It was hours later almost nightfall when William rushed in to the bedroom where Giles was attending to Kevin. "I FOUND IT!" he booms excitedly.

Giles jumps causing him to jab Kevin on one of his large bruises. Kevin grabbed his side and cried out, cursing venomously. "Christ, William! What is wrong with you?!" Giles pulls Kevin gently back down to the mattress to let him continue.

"I found it! I found the documents that will get Eddward back!" he says holding them up and showing them off.

"Really?! You can get him back?!" Kevin asked excitedly, attempting to sit up to only be pushed back down by Giles.

"Down, Kevin. Relax..." Giles gently whispers. "Are you sure, William?"

"Yes, I'll send a courier right away with a copy of them. We will get him back before morning!" William says positively.

"Will it allow us to keep his parents? The father, Leonard, is very good at tending to the gardens and the kitchen. The mother, while sick, is still a very capable nurse. I promised Eddward we would take them in, I'm not going back on my word" Giles warns to William.

"I will pay for them to transfer outright" William promises knowing his brother was money hungry.

"I love seeing the good man inside of you" Giles smiles.

The older Barr blushes and clears his throat looking away. "I'm going to go do that then..." he says shuffling out.

Giles levels a look at Kevin. "He is doing this for you, you know. He knows you want him back and he is putting himself in some danger to do this transfer. You should be grateful to him."

William saddles up soon after that and takes some of his men with him, deciding it was best he go himself to gather Eddward himself. Together they bound up to the Cain estate and to the door of the manor, where one of the William's staff knock.

A young staff member answers, immediately recognizing William. "Good evening, Master William. Is there something we can help you with?"

"I need to speak to the head of house please" he says pleasantly.

"I'm sorry, sir. Master Rodrick is busy at the mo-"

"Go get him, tell him that his brother would like to speak with him" William chides, gesturing to a sack on his side.

"Of course, please come in and wait here" the servant rolled his eyes before sauntering off to find Rodrick. "Master Rodrick?" he knocks on the door to the study.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He growls out looking up from his documents

"Your brother is here, sir. He would like to speak with you and I believe it's about money."

Roderick stands up immediately. "You should have said that to begin with, idiot" he snaps walking into the sitting room. "William, what do you want?"

"To take back what's mine and to negotiate a deal."

Seemingly intrigued Roderick sits down. "So speak, I have nothing of yours" he says unaware of what his son had done.

"Oh, but you do and you have worked yourself in a whole heap of trouble. I want my butler back. Eddward is mine, I bought him and we had a deal"

"I don't have him, what are you on about?" he asks clearly confused.

"Yes, you do. Or your son does. I want him returned to me immediately and he better be unharmed. Not to mention, I have a business deal with his parents. I'm willing to buy them both straight out." William brings out enough money for both Leonard and Elizabeth and throws it on the table.

Rodrick eyes the money and waves for the servants to put it in his study. "Take them, they are useless to me. As for Eddward, I'll have him brought to your house immediately. I was unaware we even had him back. I assume he was traded for your son since you've not inquired about him" he grows getting irritated with his son.

"I am not happy about the condition he was retrieved in. Care to explain about that or did you just want to skip to the part where I leave you bleeding in an abandoned room?"

"Get out of my house. If Eddward is indeed here, I will have him returned shortly" Roderick growls standing up and walking off.

"I hope so, I would hate to have to return the favor!" William lets the threat hang in the air before leaving and mounting up. Once he gets back, Giles is waiting at the stables. "Where is Eddward?"

"He is being returned shortly, he wouldn't give him to me out right" William sighs softly. "If he isn't here before sunrise, I'll be going back for him."

"Kevin is not going to be happy... he's been so excited about you going and bringing Eddward back" Giles warns.

"It is not my fault, I did what I could, Giles. You know how that man is, he didn't even know Eddward was there" William says quietly.

"What are you going to do about them kidnapping Kevin? You only son was taken and severely beaten."

"I am going to ruin his business, of course. Everything he has worked for is going to be taken from him and that little brat of his" William growls tightening his fist.

Giles smiles and follows William into the estate and into his study. "Should we tell his future wife? They had an outing planned for tomorrow but Kevin wanted to cancel. I advised him to wait for you to get back and talk with you about it."

"Let him cancel and reschedule" William says tiredly. "I'm going to bed, wake me if anything happens" he says softly making sure no one is around before kissing Giles and walking off. Giles just watches him walk off with a soft smile. He knew he loved that man for a reason...

Giles closed up the study and went to check on Kevin, who groaned in his sleep and started to stir with a nightmare. The butler moved over him and smoothed back his bangs. "I'll watch over you until Eddward returns. It'll be just like when you were a young child..." Giles hums softly. Kevin's features smoothed out and he relaxed again in a peaceful slumber. Giles didn't get to bed until almost midnight. He was awoken at almost 3am by a solid knocking on the door. "Giles, sir, We need you downstairs!"

Roderick heads for his son's study but doesn't find him there. Frowning, he heads to his chambers and immediately begins hearing a familiar voice. He steps up to the door and listens "Young Master... p-please... stop... have m-mercy..."

Rodrick rolls his eyes and pounds on the door. "Edwin! My office! Now, you loathsome brat!"

"I'll be there in a moment, father!" Edwin calls pulling out then bending down and whispering in the butler's ear. "I'm not finished with you, stay just like this."

As soon as Edwin entered the study, Roderick started questioning him. "Eddward is back?!"

"Yes why?" Edwin asks crossing his arms petulantly

"Why?! He was transferred to your uncle's possession almost two years ago! What are you doing with him?"

"Whatever I damn well please!" Edwin snaps. "Don't worry about it, what does it matter? You've never cared before!"

"I care when I have that pompous asshole knocking on MY door, asking questions about MY son and the things HE does! You cannot do whatever you want whenever you feel like it! Especially when it causes ME problems! Release Eddward back to the Barr's immediately! Not to mention the failed kidnapping attempt!"

"What?! No! I just got him back! And you're the one that told me it was a good plan!" Edwin whines.

"I told you to take him and keep him quiet! Not take him and beat him! What does it matter to you? There are plenty of other maids around that will gladly let you take them."

"Kevin wouldn't answer the questions you wanted answered and Eddward is better than those two bit whores!" Edwin growls at his father. "I'm not returning him… Eddward can't get pregnant with a bastard child I won't raise."

"You will return him if you want to keep your inheritance. Don't worry, when my plan is finished we'll be the biggest name in the country! You have to have patience! There are better picks out there than him anyway. Give him back and stop being an ass!"

Edwin sighs and nods "Fine as soon as I'm finished with him, am I allowed to leave?"

"Heh, as long as he is back to the Barr's before sunrise, do as you wish" Rodrick grinned before standing and walking out into the hall. Grabbing the first maid he saw, he picked her up and carried her to his chambers.

####################

Eddward had passed out from the pain so by the time Edwin had gotten back he was laying limply on the bed with drying blood around him.

Edwin grit his teeth as his anger rose. Leaning down, he whispered "Eddward... wake up..." When he didn't stir, Edwin got between his legs again and proceeded to thrust brutally in. With each thrust he would slap or punch Eddward in sensitive places to wake him up. He grinned happily when he woke up with a cry.

"Please, stop…!" the poor butler sobs gripping the sheets.

Pushing a thigh to the side, Edwin reared back and slapped Eddward twice, once on each cheek. "Shut the Hell up! God you're so annoying! I only have you until Sunrise before I have to return you!" Edwin gritted as he sped up.

Eddward cries out in pain, momentarily losing his breath because of it. He had managed to hear he would be returned and he thanked whatever God was watching over him before he bites his bottom lip and bares with it.

Little did Eddward know that sunrise was still hours away and Edwin had a point to make before returning him.


	13. Chapter 13

Just before sunrise, guards ride up and dump Eddward's body on the front step of the Barr Manor. Thomas watched them ride off before carefully carrying Eddward inside and calling for the nurses and doctor on staff. Once he was sure that he would be well taken care of, Thomas ran off to notify Giles and Master William on Eddward's return.

Giles runs in and gasps immediately getting sick to his stomach. "Oh God, how could anyone do this?" he says looking down at the naked and broken man.

"Keep this from Kevin. I don't want him knowing any of this. It's Eddward's business to tell" William ordered the medical staff before pulling Giles to the side. "Kevin's injuries weren't...?" he trailed off, feeling sick and dreading a positive answer.

"No, no they weren't..." Giles says covering his mouth as his stomach turns again. He feels as though he might vomit. "Oh God, William… I should have insisted he stayed here, locked him up so he couldn't have gone or something… anything!" he whispers in horror.

"He would have found a way, Giles. He is stubborn like Kevin" William rubbed his upper arms comfortingly. "You can't blame yourself..."

Giles shakes his head. "What are we going to tell Kevin?" he whispers. "He will want to see him immediately…"

Eddward, who had been slowly waking up, sits up despite the pain. "I can finish treating myself" he says softly pulling a blanket to him.

Giles rushed over "Eddward, please let us help you."

He flinches and pulls the blanket closer to him not looking up. "Please refrain from touching me, I can do it myself. This is nothing new" he says softly.

"Please Eddward, I let you help me get Kevin back when I knew you should've stayed here. Let me help you feel better... I have to do something, I feel horrible this happened to you again" Giles pleaded.

Eddward furrows his brow. "It was my decision, I knew it was going to happen again. I am fine, I do not need your pity" he says moving to get out of the bed. "Did they leave my things or just me?" he asks.

"They left you with most of your things. I had them taken to your ro-" Giles was cut off by William stepping forward.

"Eddward, I'm so sorry for everything. I let my anger get the best of me and I didn't listen to reason, which I normally try to do. If you want to, you are more than welcome to continue your duties once you are well."

"I will be fine to resume as early as tomorrow" he says wrapping the blanket around him and covering his naked form. He limps over to some cabinets to grab some bandages and pain relievers.

William ordered all the other help out of the room before continuing. "Kevin will not be informed of your injuries, it's up to you if you wish to tell him. I do wish you would allow someone to help you."

Eddward relaxes slightly hearing this. "Thank you but no. Immediately after these episodes, I do not like to be touched" he says quietly. "Tomorrow perhaps as the bandages will be needing to be changed every day."

"If you need any help, I'll be happy to lend a hand. Your parents are here and your mother is getting the treatment she needs and your father is able to be there for her more, as promised" Giles reported, hoping to pacify the razzed butler.

"Wonderful, thank you" he says relief flowing through him as part of the blanket slips from his shoulder revealing a freshly branded "C" on his shoulder blade. Giles grimaced, that was no doubt making it painful for him to move his arm.

"Eddward, your room has changed. Let me help you carry the supplies and I'll take you there to rest, ok?" Giles tries to offer.

"What do you mean my room has changed?" Eddward questions his head snapping back to look at him revealing his broken soul through his eyes.

"Your parents are in your old room since it's bigger. We gave you the room that's attached to Kevin's. We can change it if you want, though it will take a day or two."

Eddward relaxes substantially. "No, that is fine. It will allow me to better serve the Young Master" he says turning away. "I have all I need you don't have to carry it" he says wincing as he picks up the supplies himself.

"Giles will show you to your room. Welcome back, Eddward, and thank you for everything you've done" William excuses himself to go back to bed. Giles leads Eddward to his room, showing him the door that connects his room with Kevin's. "You have the ability to lock this door. This is your room so you can keep it how you want without the worry of anything. Kevin knows this, too, so no worries! Do you need anything before I leave you?"

"No..." he says softly setting the supplies down on the table by his bed. "Thank you Giles, you can go back to sleep now. I apologize for worrying you."

"It's no problem. See you in the morning" Giles quickly leaves to get into bed and the man that is waiting for him.

Eddward stays up for a long while after that. Dressing and bandaging his wounds was a tiring task, made harder by his new brand. By the time it is done, it is time for him to wake the ginger so he gets dressed and enters the room sliding the curtains open. "Young Master, it's time to wake up" he says gently doing his best not to show how tired he is.

Kevin doesn't wake up but he does tiredly pull the blankets over his head with a groan. "Go away, Giles..."

"Well, I thought you might be a bit happier to see me. I did after all trade myself for you" Eddward chuckles wryly pulling the blankets back.

Kevin's eyes fly open as he twists his body to look at that familiar voice before wincing in pain and laying back down with a groan. "You're back?! My father actually did it!"

"Yes, Young Master. You shouldn't twist your body in such a way after what happened" he says gently fixing the blankets. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Kevin looked at Eddward and was shocked at the condition of his butler, his friend. "Eddward...? What did they do to you?! You're more bruise than skin!"

Eddward just smiles pleasantly. "Nothing, Young Master. What would you like for breakfast?" he asks gently.

"A bold-faced lie!"

Eddward sighs and stands up straight wincing. "Kevin, please I wish to forget…" he says softly looking away. "Please, just tell me what you would like to eat for breakfast?"

"I would like for you to not serve me today. You look horrible, you need rest."

Eddward's frown deepens. "I've had worse, I am fine. Please just allow me to serve you."

"Worse?! I'm going to kill him, family or not!"

Eddward sighs and raised his gloved hands to rub his temples only to wince in pain and drop his hands. "Kevin, for the love of God, let me forget" he snaps.

Kevin sat back and looked at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm hurt too, ya know. Why don't you want to take it easy?"

"Because it is my way of forgetting what happened. If I am busy, my mind isn't on it" Eddward says softly looking at the ground "and eventually it becomes a blur that I don't remember anything about."

"That's not the healthy way to deal with it but fine. Just a small breakfast, I'm not that hungry."

"You need to eat, Young Master..."

"I understand that but my pain is at a max right now. Giles is taking his sweet time getting in here with my med-" Just then the door pushed open and a grumbly looking Giles walks in. He hands the ginger a few pills before flicking him in the forehead and walking out. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Giving him a hard time, I suspect..." Eddward snickers. "Take your pills, I was going to bring them with your breakfast." Kevin takes the pills easily and lies back down slowly, wincing as his ribs and back move. Eddward fixes the blankets to be more comfortable around him then takes his leave but by the time Eddward got back, Kevin was fast asleep again. Giles appeared behind Eddward.

"He'll be asleep for a while. I snuck him a sleeping pill with his pain meds."

"Why would you do that?" Eddward asks setting the tray down.

"He needs rest. Nightmares have plagued his sleep and he has been constantly worried about you since the second he realized you weren't here. Now that you are here, he can finally rest easy."

Eddward sighs and nods in understanding "I did not mean to worry you all so much."

"You sure did a number on all of us, but none of us took your sacrifice as hard as Kevin did. He was prepared to go over to the Cain's, gun blazing before he was remotely healed. It took both me and William to get him back in bed."

Eddward chuckles and shakes his head. "So stubborn" he says softly.

"Don't knock it. It's nice having someone care about you, isn't it?" Giles smiles and walks away. "I'll leave him in your capable hands. If you need any help, let me know. I'm sure your parents would be very grateful to see you sometime, as well. Please remember to take it easy as you are still healing too" he reminds with a soft smile and leaves.

Eddward sighs and changes the ginger's bandages while he is asleep, thinking about what Giles said before going to see his parents. A soft knock on the door sounded before it opened to reveal Elizabeth, enjoying the large window and sunlight. "Hello Eddward. I'm so happy I get to see you again!" she says with a smile and an embrace.

Eddward winces and hugs her back. "Hello Mother, I have missed you."

"I'm sorry. Giles told us that you were injured but we know what type of atrocities that family is capable of. Thank God we are all safe now. The Barr's seem like a wonderful family to work for."

"They are, Mother. We will all be safe here" he says looking around. "Where is Father?"

"He is outside in the gardens or in the stables. You know him, he loves being outdoors."

Eddward nods "are you feeling any better?"

"Oh, my baby, I've been sick for a long time. It's going to take some time for me to be completely healed, if I am able to be healed at all. I was promised by the head of the house that he will make sure that I get the best care however, no matter what. Once I am better, I will join the medical team. It's wonderful here" she grins.

Eddward nods sadly. "I wish I could have done more to help you two get out of there sooner" he says quietly blaming himself.

"There was nothing you could do. You needed to get out of that home. As parents, we sacrificed so you could live a better life. We are just very blessed that we can now share that life with you. Everything happens for a reason, my little Raven." Eddward swallows thickly and nods a few tears slipping down his bruised face.

"Come, let's sit and have some tea and some food. I have your favorite treats here" she pulled him to sit at the small table in the room.

Eddward shakes his head and turns away. "I am afraid I cannot do that. It-it pains me to sit at the moment" he says softly.

Elizabeth pauses and sighs. "Karma will come to get him and it will be painful and horrible." She hands Eddward a small bag of sweets that she has made and some painkillers. "Hopefully your young charge won't work you too hard."

"No, he is sleeping and I was actually offered off but I wanted to get back to work. I didn't want to think about it" he says taking them with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Mother. These won't make me drowsy, will they?" he asks.

"Not as long as you take one at a time. Have a good day, sweetheart!" she shooed him off and out the door.

Eddward smiles and eats one of the treats he was given. They were small little mint candies that he had always loved. After returning to his duties, the pain became unbearable so he took one of the pills and carefully laid on his stomach. He rested a bit easier knowing if Kevin needed him, he would be able to hear him call out.

Giles moves into William's study and closes the door swiftly behind him. "Good sir, I need to have a word with you."

William jumps in surprise "Yes?"

"You're prepared for the backlash that is going to come from this situation?"

"You mean my brother and his brat being homeless and powerless?" he asks confused.

"As much as I would love to see them both knocked down a few notches, I want you to be fully prepared for anything that will happen. If you're prepared then you can protect us."

He nods "I'm prepared, I upped security last night."

"Should you contact the local authorities?"

"If things escalate I will" William says gently.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Ruin his business, of course! I've been setting it up so that I can buy it right out from under him" William smirks.

"Just be careful, dear. I don't want to see anyone else get killed..." Giles kisses him and walks off down the hall. William sighs and looks at the portrait of his own father…

Kevin wakes up sometime later and slowly sits up. He is dying to get up and walk around. Not wanting anyone to help him, he slowly puts his feet on the floor and starts to pull himself up. His body started to ache as he let loose a moan of pain but he finally pulled himself up straight. "Alright, I'm up..." he catches his breath and begins to start to move around.

Eddward hisses in pain. He had gotten up at some point when the pain killers started to kick in to clean his wounds. He had completely forgotten about the unlocked door between his and the ginger's room. "Ah! Hell!" he hisses again applying more alcohol to a bite mark on his lower abdomen

.

Kevin heard a hiss and curse from the room adjoining his. Raising a brow in confusion, he walks slowly over and opens the door cautiously. When he sees the large dark blue and purple marks marring that pale skin, he felt his anger instantly rise. With every cut and mark he saw, the more anger and resentment he found towards the Cain's. His heart broke for Eddward. "Oh my God..." he breathed.

Eddward freezes when he sees Kevin, revealing more of himself. "Y-Young Master...!" he whispers in horror before scrambling to cover up.

"Stop!" Kevin grabs Eddward's wrists to get him to stop moving. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop!"

Eddward stiffens and freezes at the touch refusing to look at the ginger "please allow me to cover my shame" he says softly.

Kevin's brown furrows with concern but lets him go and turns away so Eddward can cover himself. "Just tell me one thing: was it the Rodrick or Edwin?"

"It doesn't matter who it was" Eddward says softly. As quickly as his wounds would allow, he bandaged his wounds and pulling on his clothes "I apologize, did you need something Young Master?" he asks sliding his gloves on.

"No, I heard noises over here and came to investigate. I didn't know anyone was over here. Since when did you take this room?" Kevin approached him again, grabbing his chin with his fingers gently before turning his head to one side then the other.

Eddward hisses at the sudden neck movements. "M-my parents are in my old room. Giles informed me you knew I was going to be living in this room" he says confused.

"Parents...? Where did we pick them up at? Never mind... I didn't know anyone would be living in this room. Maybe that was something he was supposed to tell me but I don't really care. I'm good with it. I mean, Giles sleeps in the room next to my Father."

Eddward blushes deeply his eyes widening. "Then why did he have a room in the servants quarters?" he asks.

"Because he is weird...? I don't know, why does he do half the shit he does? I think my father just lets him do whatever he wants, almost like their married..."

Eddward mutters something underneath his breath before gently taking the ginger's hand away from his face. "You need to lie down, Young Master" he says ushering him into his own bedroom.

"You need to stop telling me what to do when you're just as injured as I am" Kevin sasses back.

"I have seen your wounds, they are not that severe. You're just a child" Eddward snickers gently easing the ginger down into the bed.

"It hurts to move! What more do you want from me?!"

"For you to make my job easy and not continuing to get up and making your injuries worse."

"I thought my injuries 'are not the severe'... so what does it matter?"

"I am liable to hit you myself" Eddward grumbles standing straight.

"Why would you 'make my injuries worse'?!" Kevin pokes again smirking.

Eddward flicks his nose. "Well, you aren't injured there, now are you?" he snickers.

"What's up with butlers and flicking?!" he chuckles before calming down and looking at Eddward's bruised face. "I'm glad you're back, I'm sorry to had to go through all of that again for me."

Eddward's smiles falters. "Do not mention it" he says seriously. "I am going to get you lunch and your pain medication" he says turning to leave.

"No more sleeping pills! They make me dizzy!"

"That was Giles, not me" he chuckles exiting the room.

Meanwhile in the study, William spots the package that came for him the night his son was taken. It was a small package, the brown paper wrappings held tight but a knife made quick work of them. William soon regretted ever opening that package...


	14. Chapter 14

A loud boom goes off shaking the entire house and making all the house staff jump. Charles and Thomas look at each other. "Is that?"

"Naaaaah, couldn't be..."

"but could it...?" they say quietly between themselves. Suddenly, they see smoke billowing from the main wing of the large estate. They swear and take off toward where they see it, only to see Eddward struggling to pull the master of the house out of the flames.

"Help! He is badly injured go get my Mother and Giles!"

Giles was across the estate when the boom rocked the entire mansion. Dread filled his stomach and his blood ran cold. Dropping what he was doing, he ran as fast as he could to check on William, reminding himself that Eddward was watching Kevin. Turning a corner, he collided with another staff member.

"Giles! Thank God! Master William... he's gravely injured!" the maid panted.

"What happened?!"

"Come! I'll explain all I know on the way!" she said as she tugged him behind her. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was brought to the room where William was being treated.

"Thanks goodness! I need help, can you assist me?" The on staff doctor asked, panicked.

"Absolutely!"

Outside of the room, Michael was having a hard time trying to keep Kevin from seeing his injured father. "Please Young Master... just sit and wait... they will let you know what's going on soon."

"No! That's my father, Michael! Get out of the way!"

"Kevin" Eddward says firmly "if you went in now, you would be in the way and the doctors wouldn't be able to do their jobs. Please calm down..."

"I need to see him! That's my father!"

"You can see him after the doctors are finished saving him" Eddward says firmly.

"Then I want to know what happened! How was a bomb able to get inside the estate?"

"I do not know, Young Master, just please let's get you back to bed" he says gently. "I will find out what happened after you are resting."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know that my father is alive and what happened! Go find out!"

Eddward flinches at his tone. "I will find out, just please, mind your injuries."

"Fuck my injuries! I'm not sitting until I find out information or I pass out!" Kevin paced the hallway.

"My god, Kevin would you just sit down?!" Giles growled from his seat on the floor.

"No! I want-"

"It doesn't matter what you want! It's all about your father right now! The man that does everything in his power to make sure that you have the absolute best life possible. Who is also the same man that you disrespect at every turn! He has done his best to raise you as a single parent after your mother died. Did you even stop to think that it affected him just as much as it did you? No, you didn't! He's just as heartbroken as you are but that never mattered to you! It's time for you to learn some god damn humility! You may never talk to him again so think about that and shut up!" Giles breaks down, his salt and pepper hair drops down to cover his face to cover the tears. Kevin turned his back on Giles but his fist tightened as he finally allowed Eddward to sit him in a chair.

Eddward sighs softly, brushing the ginger's bangs out of his eyes before walking off to get him something to eat. "Young Master, you should eat" he says before helping Giles up. "And you should go to bed, sir. He will be alright and you need to be at full energy when he wakes up because I am not taking care of him. I already have one unruly ginger, I don't need another" he says gently.

"I will rest but I'm resting here" Giles halfway agrees and grabs a blanket from the hallway closet while Kevin just sits in the chair and sulks.

Eddward nods and gets a few pillows from the spare rooms and uses them to make a soft pallet for the head butler. "Please at least lay on these."

"Thank you, Eddward" Giles sniffs, adjusting the pillows comfortably.

"Of course" he says gently turning back to the Kevin. "Did you take your pain medication?"

"No..."

He frowns. "Young Master, you need to take them" he says pointing to the small pills on the tray next to him on the floor.

"I'm not in pain right now... at least not physical"

"Please…" he insists, handing them to Kevin.

Kevin sighs and rolls his eyes before taking the proffered pills and quickly downing them. "Happy?"

"I am very seldom happy, Young Master, but I am satisfied" he nods, taking the trey wincing as he bends down to retrieve it.

"Would you stay here with me?" Kevin askes with a small and quiet voice.

Eddward blinks in surprise. "Yes, of course" he says gently leaning against the wall next to him.

... And they wait. The hours dredging past until finally Elizabeth walks out with a very tired smile. Kevin is up in a shot. "Will he be alright? When can I see him?"

She put her hand up to silence him. "Calm down, Young Master. Master William is in recovery. He is still gravely injured and will need constant round the clock care. I have offered myself to be his nurse and you should be able to see him in just a little bit. Let us get him cleaned and dressed-"

"Allow me to help" Giles all but begged, cutting her off.

"Let us work, then you may" she smiled and went back inside. As soon as the door was shut, Kevin collapse back in the chair, passed out.

Eddward sighs deeply in relief. "Well, thank God he will be alright! When I pulled him out of the study, I was worried he wouldn't make it because of all the blood" he says softly.

"I thank you for getting him out Eddward, we both do" Giles says nodding to Kevin.

"It was nothing" he assures him. "I'm going to take him to bed, let me know when Master William is able to see guests" he says, shaking Kevin awake and pulling him up to stand. Even though he was wincing in a great deal of pain, he grinned and bared it as he walks the ginger to his bedroom.

Kevin feels someone shake him and lift him to stand. He groaned but stood on shaky legs and leaned heavily against a warm body.

Eddward manages to get him to bed and lie down. He leans against the wall to catch his breath for a moment by before he begins undressing Kevin.

"I want to go back to see my father..." Kevin tries to sit up to leave.

Eddward presses him down firmly. "Young Master, it is time for you to sleep. Stay down and allow me to undress you" he says in a soothing voice.

"As soon as you leave, I'm going to go. You might as well let me go."

"There is a simple solution to that..." Eddward chuckles as he finally gets him undressed leaving just his underwear on. "I don't leave."

"Ya gonna cuddle with me too?" Kevin sasses sarcastically. An image of him holding the raven butler flashing in his mind and a little thread of yearning passed through him.

Meanwhile a similar image ran through Eddward's mind causing him to studder. "I-is that what you t-truly want, Young Master? A broken butler in your bed?"

Kevin blushed and he sighed. Confusing emotions bubbled up as his brows knotted together in confusion. "You're not broken, Eddward. You're too strong to break..."

Eddward smiles softly. "You seem to think rather highly of me…" he chuckles. "Go to sleep, Kevin."

"I would have thought you knew that by now. You're mine and I'm keeping you. So buckle up!"

These words for some reason made Eddward very happy and this confused him. When the young Cain had said those very same words, it filled him with a sense of dread but when he heard it from the ginger, it felt right and filled him with joy. "Well, thank you, Young Master, but I have been buckled up for some time now and you haven't gotten any easier on me" he teases.

Kevin chuckled. "And I probably won't! I will stay in bed BUT I am to be woken up immediately upon my father waking up."

"Yes, of course... Shall I take my leave now?" he asks pulling the blankets up.

"No, stay with me until I fall asleep. Please?"

Eddward blinks in surprise and nods smiling softly. "Yes, alright then."

Kevin sat up and gently grasped Eddward's wrist, pulling him down to sit on the bed. Before Eddward could protest, Kevin pillowed his head on Eddward's thigh again.

Eddward grits his teeth together, he wasn't going to protest. He liked the ginger's head in his lap and it made said ginger comfortable in return. A true win-win situation… As he was thinking about it all, he reaches a hand down and strokes the red hair absentmindedly, almost as if by second nature.

Kevin closed his eyes and finally sighed contently. He relaxed into Eddward's soft touch. He used to lie like this with his mother, Eddward's touch was soft like hers was but different. It was stronger and fuller, it felt more permanent and sure. He could grow attached to this...

Eddward leaned against the headboard and fell asleep, his hand stilling in the ginger's hair.

Giles was awoken by Elizabeth "Sir, the Master is awake a little bit, if you want to see him. Otherwise, I can send word for the Young Master to come see him."

"I will wake him in a moment" he says scrambling up and into the medical room to be by William's side.

William was resting fitfully. He was in a considerable amount of pain but it's was nothing he couldn't handle. He was just concentrating on keeping his breathing even. Suddenly the door was pushed open and Giles rushed in. William smiled as much as he could and trying to sit up to meet him.

"Don't you dare!" Giles says sternly making him lay back down. "What happened?! Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'll be fine" William rasped out, voice was thick and raspy from the smoke. "That package that came when Kevin was taken, I opened it without thinking. I'm sorry."

Giles sighs and pets his hair. "Darling, you can be so stupid at times" he says softly.

"Still love me?" William whispers with a grin.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" Giles says gently. "You look wretched though" he adds sadly.

"Well, good to know that even in this wretched state, you still are willing to be seen with me" William pulled him down for a brief kiss. "Where's Kevin? Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows... Eddward forced him back to bed until you woke up. He needed to rest, they both do and so do you."

"I know, I want to see him but I think he is still mad at me over firing Eddward... I keep messing up with him."

"I wouldn't worry about that, I set him straight earlier" Giles says gently caressing his face.

"I still want to see him..."

"I will go get him for you then but after you must take a sleeping pill and rest" Giles says firmly.

"Yes, dear" William chuckled.

He smiles and makes his way to the younger Barr's room and enters without knocking on the door. He halts mid-step when he catches sight of the two in bed together and lets out a small gasp before stepping back out of the room. He hadn't realized how close the two had truly gotten but he knew he needed to hide this from his lover. He would speak with Eddward about it this later but for now he made his way back to the medical room and entered "I am sorry, love. I think Eddward gave him a sleeping pill since he won't wake up but in the morning I will wake him" he says gently.

"That's fine. Come sit by my bed so I can sleep" William sighs and relaxes further into the bed.

Giles walks forward and sits next to the bed running a hand through his hair and soon William was sleeping soundly just as his son. Eventually, the whole house was at for the first time since Kevin was kidnapped days ago.

Kevin was the first to stir, he moved into the warm body he was currently laying on. Eddward stiffens in pain letting out a low groan. "Bloody hell..." he hisses opening his eyes when he feels something shift on him.

Kevin groaned as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Remembering he practically forced Eddward to be his pillow, he thanked him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to force that on you. You're just really warm."

"It is fine but please excuse me, this is very painful" he says quietly standing up instantly feeling relief when he stood.

Kevin watched him "Why don't you take a pain pill?"

"Yes, I will go get us both a pain pill" he says softly limping to his room. Kevin slowly stands and stretches a bit, working the muscles in his back from being stationary for so long. He opened the curtains a bit to let some light in, illuminating his skin.

Eddward walks back in and sees this causing him to blush. "Young Master, you should be laying down."

"I can't lay down anymore... I need to move and stretch!" Kevin walked to him and took the pill and glass of water, downing it quickly. "Is my father awake?"

"I don't know. Admittedly, I slept through the night but no one even came to wake us" he says softly. "I will go check now, if you'd like."

"I'll follow, I wanna walk around" Kevin grabs his clothes and got dressed, following Eddward out of the room.

Eddward nods. "If you need help, let me know and I will do my best."

Kevin quickly but carefully put on his clothes and followed Eddward out. Coming to the medical room that his father was behind, he sighed nervously. Eddward places a hand on his shoulder "It will be alright, Young Master."

"I've been such an asshole to him. How can I even begin to make it up to him?" Kevin whispers softly.

"Saying you are sorry is usually a good place to start" Eddward says gently and reassuringly.

Kevin grinned, silently thanking Eddward, before slipping quietly into the room. Giles was the first to look up and smile softly as he stood up and crossed the room. "He's awake, just dozing" he whispered softly. Looking to Eddward, he asked for a word in the hall and left with him. Kevin walked over to William's bed and sat next to him before speaking to him. "I'm real sorry for being such an asshole to you ever since Mom died. You scared the hell out of me with this, I thought I was going to be alone for real and I can't handle that... at least not now. I'm just sorry, I'm really sorry..." Kevin reached up to wipe the tears away from his eyes until a larger, bandaged hand brushes against his cheek.

"It's okay, Kevin. You'll always be my son and I will always have unconditional love for you. No matter what happens" William's rough voice sounded. "Now, reach over and grab me some water, will you?"

Eddward follows Giles out into the hall "How may I help you?"

"Do you have feelings for Kevin?" the older man asks bluntly, making the raven butler blush deeply.

"Wh-what?!" he asks not having thought of such things himself.

"I saw you two last night, looking rather intimate..." Giles confesses to him, making him laugh.

"No, no sir. He asked me to stay until he fell asleep but I ended up falling asleep myself."

The older man nods at the explanation. "And the reason his head was in your lap and your hand in his hair?"

Eddward shrugs. "He told me it comforts him and reminds him of his mother. I was simply trying to get him to sleep faster so that I could get out of that uncomfortable position and lay in my own bed but it would seem that my body was too exhausted" he explains.

"Just making sure. He is set to be wed this coming summer and he doesn't need anything to distract him from his bride-to-be. I like how close you guys are as friends, I just want to make sure it stays that way."

Eddward nods respectfully "Yes, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get the Young Master's breakfast ready."

Giles watches him leave before going back inside the med room. William was laying back with his eyes closed and Kevin was leaning against the chair.

"So how goes it?" Giles askes touching Kevin's shoulder.

"We talked, we're fine. He's sorry, I'm sorry and we're good now. I don't want him having to live with any guilt if something were to happen to me."

Giles smiles softly. "Nothing is going to happen to either of you" he firmly placing his hands on both Barr men, before Eddward walks in with food for the two and ruining the almost family like moment.

"I apologize, did I interrupt something?" he asks.

"No, you're fine" Giles was helping William sit up and give him some food.

Eddward set the Kevin's food in front of him "Anything else, Young Master?"

"No, where are you going?"

"To attend my other duties, of course" Eddward chuckles softly.

Kevin frowned but couldn't think of a reason for Eddward to stay. Even Giles was leaving, albeit reluctantly. "Okay, just come back a bit later okay?"

He nods. "Of course, I am just a ring of the bell away" he says exiting the room. "I shall return with your lunch."

After both butlers have left, Kevin and William are in a comfortable silence. Kevin still felt bad about all the things he did and said to William, making it seem like he didn't care about the man. He did, he was his father after all! Kevin knew he had to work hard to repair their fractured relationship and part of that is going along with what he says and respecting his decisions. Kevin sighed defeatedly.

Eddward sighs softly as he dusts Kevin's study. He felt safe again now that he was back at the Barr estate but he couldn't help but feel something was missing.

Giles walked in to inform him that Lady Natalie is showing up soon and Kevin shouldn't be running around looking like a bum. "I need to change William's bandages anyway. I can change Kevin's if you wish."

"No, I changed them yesterday so I can change them today, nothing has changed" Eddward says placing his duster down and heading with the butler to the medical room.

"Young Master, Lady Natalie will be here soon so please allow me to bathe you and change your bandages" he gently shakes him awake.

Kevin wakes up and groans "God damn, that woman is annoying..."

William chuckles. "She gotten pretty taken with you. Be a gentleman, no matter what your own feelings are Kevin."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see ya later..." Kevin gets up carefully and follows Eddward to his room, watching outside while the butler runs his bath.

Eddward turns and smiles. "It's ready for you, Young Master. Do you need help shedding your clothing?" he asks.

"No, I don't want to deal with her today..." Kevin sighs.

"I do apologize but you already cancelled once and you need a bath so that I may clean your wounds and re-bandage them" he says gently.

Kevin groans again before disrobing but holds still so Eddward can unwrap him. "You get an easy day today. I'm not feeling well so I'll let you do whatever whenever."

Eddward laughs softly. "It's like Christmas..." he jokes. "I'm unwrapping something and I get to do whatever I wish" he says finishing and then helping the ginger into the tub.

"That sounds kinky and not at the same time" Kevin snickers.

Eddward blushes hotly. "Let's keep this innocent please" he says soaping up a washcloth and beginning to gently wash the body in front of him.

"Doesn't matter, Natalie isn't going to be enough for me. I can already tell. But maybe Marie will be enough for you…?" he smirked.

"I am not interested in Marie" Eddward says absentmindedly as he concentrates on cleaning a particularly deep wound.

Kevin gasps, mostly in pain but a little shock. "You seemed interested in her when you where lip locking in the stables. It's all on you, I don't care either way. I've told you before, you're not leaving my side."

Dat Mah Stink Bug

Eddward blushes deeply as he finishes. "She was pleasant to kiss but something was missing" he confesses.

"Like?" Kevin pushed a little. He didn't understand since he seemed to really enjoy himself last time. Natalie was being stingy with anything other than handholding and kisses on the cheek.

"I do not feel for her" Eddward says with a shrug as he cleans another wound. "She is a lovely woman but, I feel she is more a friend than lover."

"That's Natalie for me too. At least you're not forced into a marriage with her. Sex is gonna be weird..."

Eddward chuckles. "You could always take care of yourself, Young Master."

"I would like kids though. Can't do that myself!"

"No. For that you would need to have sex with her" he acknowledged beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Ugh!" Kevin pouted but relaxed as he allowed Eddward to work in peace and just enjoy the feeling of the comforting hands on his skin...

Meanwhile... "Marie, what am I to do?!" Natalie whined.

Marie sighs. "About what, my Lady?"

"Kevin Barr!"

"My Lady, I don't see what the problem is? You said you found him attractive and wouldn't mind being married to him" Marie says clearly confused.

"Well of course he's attractive! He's one of the most handsome bachelors in the country right now! Any girl would kill to have his attention, but that's the thing, I only want his friendship. Not his hand!"

Marie sighs. "So tell him that and refuse to marry him" she suggests, watching her pace back and forth in her corset. It had been like this for some time and she still couldn't manage to get the blonde dressed.

"You know I can't do that... it's imperative to the family businesses that we marry. It's what is expected of nobles. We marry by status, not by love. You 'learn to love' your spouse."

Marie nods and continues to listen to her rant. "Yes my Lady, of course" she says going to her automatic responses

"Could you drop the 'handmaiden' role and be my friend please? I'm really having a problem here!"

Marie frowns. "The last time I dropped my handmaiden role you called me a 'whore' so I'd rather not" she huffs turning away.

"I didn't call you a whore..."

"You might as well have" she sniffed turning away from her. "Now are you going to allow me to dress you or not?" she asks stonily.

"Not until you knock off the attitude! I didn't call you a whore, those words never crossed my lips! You know I don't feel that way about you!"

Marie sighs and rolls her eyes. "Just allow me to do my job, please."

"To be fair, you were making out in the stables with Kevin's butler..."

"You were making out in his study and I kept my mouth shut" Marie snips.

"Kevin is my fiancé, I am allowed to kiss him even if I don't want to."

Marie rolls her eyes. "I am a single woman, I am allowed to do as I please" she says before stepping forward and shoving her into the dress.

Natalie squawked in protest before giving up and letting Marie do her job. "Do you have feelings for... what's-his-face?" Natalie asked, forgetting Eddward's name.

"His name is Eddward and that is something I would discuss with a friend, not an employer" Marie says stiffly.

"Marie... I'm sorry!" Natalie tried to apologize.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have said it!" Marie snips tying the dress back tightly.

The blonde gasped as she tried to suck in as much air as possible. "Why are you taking this so seriously? What more do you want from me?"

"A real apology not one that you clearly don't mean because you want information from me."

Sweetie pie honey bunch

"I don't want any information from you, I want advice. I want my friend back. I'm truly sorry that my words came out as they did. I did not mean commit imply that you were a nothing but a whore. You've been with me since we've been kids, you know how I feel about you."

Marie smirks "Do I?"

"You should..." Natalie pouted.

"Oh? I should? After what you said?" she asks.

"You know you are the only one for me" Natalie pouted harder.

"And you are my only, Natalie" she says softly with a sigh. "No, I do not have feelings for Eddward. He is pleasant but he is not you."

"What can we even do? It's not like we can go anywhere and just be together anyway..." the blonde turned around and wrapped her arms around Marie's neck in a tight hug.

Marie hugs her back tightly "I know"

Natalie sighs and pushes back "Well, let's hurry up and go..." as she lingers.

Marie mimics the sigh and brushes her hand along her cheek. "Yeah, we should get going…" Natalie leans in for a quick kiss before turning back around and allowing Marie to finish tying her in her dress.


	15. Chapter 15

Kevin was sitting in his study, feeling more and more sick as he waited for Natalie's arrival.

Eddward frowns. "Are you feeling alright, Young Master?" he asks.

"I don't know... I feel weird. I can't put my finger on it though. Maybe I just need to eat, could be the meds I'm on. No more pain pills unless it's absolutely necessary."

Eddward nods. "Of course, Young Master. Would you like your lunch early?" he asks.

"Yes, please. Something light on the stomach, if you would."

He smiles. "Some broth then, sir?" he asks.

"Yes please... and stop calling me 'sir' and 'Young Master' when we are alone!" Kevin grumbled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he says walking out.

Kevin groaned loudly and threw a crumpled up paper at the door Eddward just vacated. He groaned again when he eventually saw the carriage pull up and Natalie get out. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to his desk and lay his head down on his arms.

Natalie and Marie make their way to the front door as Eddward walks back in. "Here you are, Young Master. Broth and some buttered bread, please eat slowly" he says. "Also, your guest is here, shall I show her in?"

"I guess... I would prefer to not see anyone today but I guess I have no choice, right?" Kevin sits up and puts some broth in his mouth.

"Yes, I'm sorry Young Master. I did fight for you if it helps…?" It was true, he had tried hard to deter Natalie from coming over but for some reason she just wouldn't listen.

"Yeah, thanks Eddward. Please see her in."

He nods and takes his leave, only to come back moments later and usher in Natalie. "Oh Kevin! Darling, are you alright?" she asks as she rushes in.

"I'm fine, Natalie... I just don't feel good and I'm injured so no touching" Kevin sat back with a sigh and laid his head back as Natalie dotted over him. "It's okay Marie. You can relax and walk around" Natalie said calmly.

Marie nod stiffly and walks with Eddward. "I do apologize I won't be much company" he says as he limps towards the kitchen.

"I can go about myself. Do you need some help? You seem a bit injured..."

"I assure you I am fine, thank you" he says not wanting to be touched. "If you would like to walk around the Estate, be my guest… I am going to go lie down" he says gratefully.

"I'll just walk around. No worries" Marie smiles as she leaves his side to explore more of the Barr Estate. She had been walking for some time before she heard hushed voices. Sneaking closer she hears "...yeah, got it in their breakfasts and lunches..." And then another voice "The Master will be pleased." Confused, but getting the impression she tuned into something she shouldn't have and turned to leave quietly.

Finally able to relax a bit, Marie was taken care of and so was the Kevin. He would hear the bell if anything was needed, so while he got uncomfortable leaving those two alone, he was able to relax and rest a bit.

Marie turned quickly and tried to make it out of earshot as quietly as possible. She turned down a few corridors before she took off in a run, she had to get to the Head Butler or Eddward, they would know what to do! She passed the storage room and saw movement. She stopped and saw Giles. "Head butler! Sir!" she panted.

Giles jumps and yelps "Ah! My dear girl, how may I help you?" he asks.

"I hear-I heard... there has b-... there may have been an attempt at both your Masters lives..." Marie coughed as she caught her breath.

Giles blink in surprise when he hears this and he places his hands on her shoulders, turning serious. "Breath and then speak to me, tell me everything you know."

Marie takes a few deep breaths and stands straight up, she coughed a few times before she explain the best she could. "I was excused from Lady Natalie's side while she visited with the Young Master. I took some time to myself and walked around the halls and I came to an abandoned hallway with hushed voices. I know it's not right for me to eavesdrop but before I could turn away I heard talk of-" she was cut off by a shrill cry from Natalie.

"Help! Help me please!"

Eddward was the first one there and saw the Young Master face first in a puddle of blood. "What did you do?" he asks pushing her away from Kevin and checking his pulse.

"How dare you suggest I had anything to do with this! He just started coughing and then he coughed up blood! I called for help!"

Eddward ignores the woman for now and quickly gets the ginger on his side on the ground as Giles runs in.

"He still breathing?" Giles kneels down to help.

"Yes, I don't know what happened. Earlier he was complaining of a stomach ache and now this" Eddward answers ripping open the ginger's shirt so that he could breathe better.

"Giles!" Leonard's voice rang out.

"In here!" Giles called back. Leonard raced into the room but pauses when he sees Kevin on the floor and the blood staining the wood floor. "It's Master William! He's coughing and vomiting... Elizabeth is with him now but she needs help..." he explains. Giles concedes and stands, glares at Marie "Stay on the grounds. Get Lady Natalie to the gardens and keep her there. You have more explaining to do" he takes off with Leonard, promising Eddward to send more help as soon as he could.

Once alone, Eddward brushes his fingertips across the ginger's cheek as a tear slips down his own. "Young Master, please stay with me" he says softly worried deeply for Kevin.

Kevin's labored breathing is the only response he gets. Minutes pass by until finally his mother bursts into the room and runs over to them. Uncapping the small vial she held, she kneeled down on Kevin's other side. She held the vial to his mouth and poured a little in. "Drink, Young Master. You need to vomit..." Kevin swallowed but immediately tried to spit it out.

Eddward clamps his hand over his mouth and plugs his nose "Swallow, Young Master."

Kevin groans but swallows as Elizabeth tells Eddward to help her get him to sit up. She grabs the garbage bin and handed it to Eddward. "It's going to take a minute or so but he will throw up soon. Give him another swallow in a few minutes if he doesn't. Get him to the bathroom soon. I have to go check on William. I'll be back" Elizabeth exits, leaving Kevin groaning on the floor.

Eddward sighs softly and watches over him. It was then he noticed a weird smell, he follows his nose and hoping that the Young Master didn't soil himself only for it to lead him to the bowl of broth. "What in the world…?"

"E-Eddward..." Kevin groaned, reaching for the garbage bin before releasing the contents of his stomach into it. There was not much left in his stomach and there was still a considerable amount of blood still mixed in with the bile.

Eddward dumps out the bowl, not wanting to chance anything and grabs the pitcher of water he had poured himself. "Here, Young Master, drink" he says gently.

"...just kill me... This is torture..." Kevin spits up some more before weakly leaning again the desk and taking the glass of water, drinking greedily.

Eddward sighs and rubs his hand through his hair soothingly. "I'm not killing you, Kevin, I could never do that" he says gently.

"I'd let you, no resistance at all."

"No, Young Master, I think not... Are you feeling any better?" he asks gently.

"Marginally... I feel like straight shit though. I need a bath" Kevin tried to stand.

Eddward tries to help him up but ending up just pulling him up, no doubt opening a few wounds. Not that he cared right now, he would just rebandage himself later. "I will send the Lady home, you need rest" he says gently.

"Send her away forever, I don't care..."

"Now Kevin, be reasonable" he says gently setting him in a chair by the tub.

"I need to get this taste out of my mouth. Blood and vomit do not mix well..."

Eddward chuckles and hands him another glass of water before turning on the bath water. "This shirt is garbage..." Kevin mused as he drank the water and pulling the shirt off to leave it in a crumpled pile on the floor. "What happened? What did I get into?"

"I think you were poisoned, Young Master" Eddward says helping him undress, not noticing a wound on his chest had bled through his bandages and onto his shirt.

Kevin immediately grasped his wrists to hold him still. "I can take care of myself for now. Take care of yourself, I would offer to wrap it for you but I suck at bandages" he grinned with a slight blush.

Eddward looks at him confused, not having realized he was bleeding. "Whatever are you talking about? Get into the bath, Young Master, please just let me do my job."

"You are bleeding, Eddward..."

Eddward looks down and sighs "Allow me to do my job."

"Get out. Goodbye. Come back when you're not bleeding all over me" Kevin pushed him out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Eddward sighs and quickly bandages himself before walking back into the bathroom, taking the sponge away from him. "Young Master, let me do my job" he says gently not having changed his shirt.

"Why are you so anal about shit? Jesus..."

Eddward looks at the ground. "Kevin, now that you and your father are alright, this looks bad on me" he says softly, a tremble of fear in his voice. "I'm the one that brought your food... there is a definite possibility that I will get blamed. I am afraid I failed you again" he says squeezing the sponge between his hands in anguish.

"I don't care how it looks. I know you wouldn't poison me or my father. You're not going anywhere and no one is taking you anywhere, so relax. I'm sure my father will think of something" Kevin sighed as he leaned back into the soft pressure coming from Eddward's hands.

Eddward tears up and nods. "Thank you, Young Master. I do not deserve your trust and mercy" he says softly.

"Oh, shut up... You do more than deserve it. You have sacrificed a lot for me and I'll sacrifice a lot for you. That's what friends do for each other. You said my father is alright?"

"Yes, I believe so" Eddward nods. "Would you like me to go check?" he asks.

"I want to go myself" Kevin struggles to stand, eventually getting legs under him and steady with Eddward's help.

Eddward smiles and then helps him get dress "I think you should get some rest."

"And I think you should take me to my father. Let's go, Eddward." Eddward just sighs and doesn't bother changing his shirt before helping him down the hallways and into the room where his father was.

Giles is busily rushing around the room, getting things together for William and himself for the remainder of the night. William looks up at the visitors as they enter. "Kevin, I'm so glad you're okay. Eddward took good care of you then? You're not giving him a hard time are you?"

"No, I am not. Thank y-" he was cut off by a knocking on the door. Eddward opened the door and revealed Marie.

"I-I was summoned by Giles..."

Eddward blinks but steps aside allowing her entrance. "You saved the Master's lives. Now what did you hear and if you heard the voices would you be able to recognize them again?" he asks getting straight to the point.

"I believe so, yes..." Marie fidgeted.

"Eddward, line the entire house up in the kitchen. None of them besides you and I and your mother know the two masters are alive. So say we have urgent news and whoever it was, is sure to show up" Giles says sternly Eddward nods and rushes out of the room.

Marie stayed silent as Eddward rushed out of the room. She was nervous about Natalie being in the care of someone else that doesn't know her as well as she does. Nevertheless, she promised herself that she would help then figure out who tried to kill the Barr's. Afterall, they may try to come after Natalie next and she couldn't have that at all.

"It's set up and Lady Natalie is throwing a fit in your study, Young Master" Eddward says walking in clearly stressed.

"Oh my God..." Kevin groaned. William chuckled "Go and console her, Kevin. She is worried about you. Giles, Eddward, and Marie can take care of the rats we have."

Eddward nods. "Yes, please just go rest. I took the liberty of making some finger sandwiches earlier in the day. I just taste tested them myself" he says ensuring he wasn't worried about poison.

Kevin bids his goodbyes and headed back to the study while Marie patiently waits for instructions. Giles starts fussing over William "Sir, leave! Go find the traitors we have and find out where there are from."

Giles sighs softly "Alright, alright..." he says just as two servants rush into the room. "Sir! Two of the staff are dead in the gardens!"

Giles sighs "Well, how much you wanna bet we have our rats?" he asks rhetorically. "Eddward, take Marie and try to see if she can discern one or both of the voices from the remaining staff. Your father and I will go remove the bodies."

He nods. "This way, dear lady. Do not worry, you are completely safe" he reassures her, gently holding a hand out to her.

She blushes and takes it with a small smile "Somehow, I already knew that."

Kevin opened his study's door only to be rushed by Natalie as she flung herself at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Kevin! You scared me! I thought you were gonna die!"

"I'm fine and so is my father..."

Natalie cut him off "Your father was affected too?" Kevin proceeded to explain everything to her, just leaving some things out like how good Eddward's hands felt against his skin.

After his explanation, Natalie throws herself at him kissing him deeply... Having no success in finding the culprits it was decided all the food was to be locked up only to be handled by the head chef, Eddward, and Giles. After everything that happened today, the Raven butler was exhausted and could barely stand but he hid it well and went to help see off lady Natalie and Marie.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Quite" he says seemingly pleasant as they made their way to the study. Finding it locked, Eddward furrows his brow and knocks on the door.

"Go away!" Kevin's voice travels through the door before a soft moan was heard.

Eddward frowns, feeling hurt and betrayed for some reason. "Right. Good evening" he calls through the door before nodding at Marie, who also looked rather upset. Turning on his heel and walking off to his own bedroom, he bumped into Giles on the way there. "I believe you were correct earlier, I need some time off."

The head butler smiles and chuckles, completely unaware of what was going on. "Of course, take however long you need. I can manage and I'm sure you need to heal" he says in understanding.

"Thank you, if you'll excuse me" he says entering his room locking both doors before walking into his bathroom to take a nice hot soothing bath.

Eventually Giles made his way to Kevin's study and knocked before trying to enter, finding it locked. "Madam, where is your charge? Are they in the study?" Giles asked Marie. She just nodded.

"Young Master, it's time for Lady Natalie to head home..." The lock opened and the door swung out. Natalie appeared looking a bit disheveled and flustered. A staff member saw them off as Giles had a stare down with the young heir. "What is wrong with you?" Giles chided.

"What?! We are to be married! Why can't we engage in sex?!" Kevin scoffed.

"Because it's not proper, Kevin! You better hope she doesn't get pregnant before the wedding! It's still 6 months away, but oh the scandal! Are you ready for your bath? You reek of regret and shame..." Giles pointed to his room.

"Fine... but where's Eddward?"

"He's on leave while he heals..." Giles responded before leading Kevin back into his bedroom for, yet another, bath.

Eddward had finished his bath and was currently bandaging himself up when he heard the young ginger enter his room so he tries to finish quietly.

Giles had run his bath and was undressing a complaining Kevin. "I can undress myself...!"

"Yes, I see you can. I'm glad you also showed your new wife that little trick too!"

"You're too tough! I want Eddward!"

Eddward scoffs as he finishes bandaging himself up walking over to his book, grabbing it and getting into bed, keeping his candles lit as he gingerly lays on his stomach to begin reading. "Eddward is taking time off, I already told you he needs to heal" Giles snips yanking the ginger's shirt off. "Besides he is likely asleep now so keep your voice down!"

"You're full of shit... get away from me. Go tend to my father! He needs more help than I do!" Kevin moved out of Giles reach and took his shirt off to toss it at him. "Seriously, I don't need help... go away, Giles..."

The butler sighs. "Fine, just leave Eddward alone" he says sharply before leaving the room in a huff.

"'...fine just leave Eddward alone...'" Kevin mimicked. He got into the tub and relaxed. He had a dull feeling in his gut that he wanted to go away but it wouldn't. Washing up and getting out, he dressed and got into bed. He would see what tomorrow brought... with Eddward being closer to him it would be easy to get to him if he really needed him. The dull feeling in his gut stayed and he hated it. He fell into an uneasy and fitful sleep.

In the end, Eddward took sleeping pills to knock himself out, the feeling of hurt and betrayal too much to ignore and pushed aside so he could sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning, Giles walks into Kevin's room swinging the curtains open. "Wake up! Get up! It's time for your studies!" he says smiling cheerfully.

"Noooo... I don't feel good... my stomach hurts..."

"That is too bad, get up! Your tutor is waiting on you" he says pulling the blankets back and tossing clothes at him.

"I thought you said Eddward was off?"

"He is, I believe he is actually still sleeping. We tried knocking but he won't answer and since he locked the door, we can't check on him but I'm sure he's fine. Now come on, I have to get you up and then help your father with his bandages" Giles shrugs before laying his clothes on the foot of the large bed. "Now, Kevin…" he walks out to get his pills and breakfast.

"I'm not getting up for a random stranger..."

Ten minutes later, Giles walks back into the room with a tray and sets it down beside the bed. "Get up before I get the cold water" he threatens.

"I'll fire you..." Kevin sasses from under the covers.

Giles nods exiting the room and coming back with a pitcher of cold water. "Last chance, get up and dressed, Kevin."

"Why are you so annoying?! You throw that cold water on me and you'll regret it..." Kevin backs up on the bed to the farthest side and watches Giles. "Put the water down..."

Giles narrows his eyes. "Or what?" he asks pulling back as he is about to throw all the water on him.

Knowing he was cornered, he tried the last pathetic tactic "You'll have to change the sheets and I know how much you hate changing the bedding!"

"I can have another staff member change them" he says before dumping the cold water on him. "I warned you! Now get up!"

Kevin was able to avoid most of the ice chunks but he still got fairly wet. "Fine, get me dressed then! I'm not helping!"

"Oh good, thank you" Giles says pleasantly, pulling him out of bed and dressing him turning back to his smiling self for having got his way.

"You're crazy, you kno-" Kevin grunted when a bandage was pulled tight. "Be careful, I'm injured ya know!"

"Oh hush up, you big baby. Eddward was injured substantially more than you were and yet he was doing his duties without complaint" Giles chides.

"He wouldn't take the time off when he needed it! I told him to! I even offered to help him but he's so damn stubborn!"

"Well he is taking time off now so shut up and quite complaining!" Giles says smacking the back of his head. "Let's go, you are extremely late."

"It's your fault for getting me wet!" Kevin turned and walked to his study in a huff.

Giles snickers and makes a mental note to have someone ring Eddward some breakfast soon. Kevin suffers through his lessons barely awake. Giles comes in with his lunch and finds him asleep at his desk. He slams the tray down with a clatter waking him up.

"What is wrong with you?!" Kevin cries out.

"Nothing, you know if you hadn't been off galivanting around and having premarital sex in the late hours you wouldn't be so tired" Giles snips pushing his diet food over to him.

"I haven't had sex in months, I needed it!" Kevin eyed his food and groaned. "Giles, please, for the love of God, give me real food... I'm dying!"

"No, this is real food" Giles says walking out rolling his eyes.

"You're rude... this isn't real food!" Kevin calls after him before looking back at his plate sadly. He started to just push the food around.

Three days of the same thing for Kevin and Giles. No sign of Eddward coming back and the only people who had seen him was his mother and father.

"Giles!" Kevin barked from his study.

Giles peeks his head in. "Yes, Kevin?" he asks.

"Why are all my tutors either late or complete idiots? You said that last one knew the material, yet I knew more than he did! When is Eddward coming back?"

"I do not know but his mother said that he is healing well" Giles says exasperated. "I hope it is soon though…" he mutters.

"What was that?" Kevin glared at him. "I'm in a mood, don't mess with me. I want an update on Eddward."

"Well, I don't know anything" Giles sighs.

"Find. Out. Ask his parents! Ask him! I don't care! Just find out for me, please? I would ask myself but he won't respond to me and I'm trying to give him his space but I worry about him."

Giles sighs and walks off, muttering curses. He comes back a few minutes later with a very small update. "He is fine apparently. He claimed he will be back tomorrow morning for you."

"Thank you, don't know why he just could let me know that information but okay..." Kevin muttered not even looking up from his papers.

"Thank God..." Kevin mutters. He loves Giles, but the man is driving him insane! He wanted his Eddward back. "Go bug my father for a bit."

Giles gives him a dirty look. "I had to beg Eddward to come back early you know" he says glaring at the ginger.

"Eddward is prettier to look at that your old ass" Kevin snickers.

Giles blinks. "Funny, you didn't seem to think so the other night" he snips walking out of the room leaving the comment hanging in the air.

"Just cuz he's pretty doesn't mean I wanna fuck 'im!" Kevin pouts. Things were getting back to normal in the Barr estate, current missing butlers aside, and he had started to relax. His father was starting to walk around some and eventually was able to move back into his own rooms again. Giles had been so preoccupied with him that Kevin was left alone a lot, which he didn't mind so much but he had been missing Eddward. The man was a constant presence to him for the better part of two years and he was aching for him to return.

Eddward, on the other hand, was more than a little reluctant to return. The thought of seeing the ginger made his heart hurt for some reason and there was a heavy feeling in his stomach when he thought about the last time he had had any contact with Kevin. He sighs and sits up, finally able to sit and move normally. He was always a fast healer and those few days off had done him a world of good but he still didn't want to return. He just didn't want to see Kevin but it couldn't be helped, so he gets up and dressed. He puts his hair in a ponytail making a note to get it cut again before entering the Young Master's room throwing open the curtains. "Get up, we have a busy day today!" he says tossing clothes on the ginger's bed.

Kevin groaned but groggily sat up "Why are you in such a mood?"

"I'm not in a mood, I just don't have time to coddle you today. I have things I need to do, work I need to catch up on so get dressed" he says in a monotone voice before walking out of the room.

"Why is everyone so fucking cranky?! Jesus Christ..." Kevin flopped back to stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting up and dressing. He was fighting with his tie when Eddward came back in. He sighs deeply and helps the ginger with his tie. "Breakfast is ready" he says leaving again, expecting him to follow. Kevin rolls his eyes but follows Eddward wordlessly. Apparently he had pissed him off, Kevin didn't know how but he must have.

When breakfast is placed in front of Kevin, it was again according to Natalie's diet. The redhead's face fell and he groaned but he tried to get some of their old camaraderie back. "Eddward... I thought you were on my side!" he whined "Thought I would get some real food once you came back...?"

"It is as Lady Natalie ordered. If you don't like it then take it up with her, not I, Young Master" he snips walking off to set up for their lesson in the study.

"Why is everyone so pissed because I got laid?!" Kevin pushed the plate of food away, no longer hungry nor did he care anymore. Apparently, he couldn't make anyone happy no matter what he did. He wanted to run out, he could get away easily but Eddward would find him. Just get through his lessons and move on with life...

Once the ginger is in the study, Eddward begins the lesson not even greeting him. It hurt to even be around the man and he didn't understand why it would affect him so much. Kevin was hurting, too... Eddward was mad at him and he didn't know what he'd done to deserve it.

As the lesson finishes and Eddward moves to exit the room without explanation, Kevin pipes up in true 'Kevin' fashion. "Care to tell me why you're acting like I killed your puppy?"

Eddward doesn't even look at him, he couldn't bring himself to. "No do not mind me..." he says opening the door. "You didn't seem to bother the other night" he mumbles more to himself but not realizing he said it out loud.

"Oh my God, I'm so done. Whatever, be mad over nothing if you must. I'm leaving" Kevin stood and pushed Eddward aside, stomping down the hall.

Eddward peels himself off the wall and dusts himself off. He spends the rest of the day thinking and catching up on work. As he was dusting the study's shelves, he kept asking himself 'Why am I so angry? They are to be married, they did nothing wrong...'. Picking up a vase, his heart was heavy at the thought of the ginger sleeping with the blonde woman. His mind took a turn and for some reason, an image of himself and Kevin in the throes of passion flash in his mind. He was so startled that he dropped the vase and it shattered.

Kevin stormed out of the house and rushed to the stables. Tugging his tie off and tossing his overcoat on a rail, he grabbed a bridle to quickly suit up Red. As fast as he could push Red to go, he took off through the woods. He didn't care anymore, he needed to get away from everyone and nothing was going to bring him back until he was damn well ready.

It was hours later when a maid came up to Eddward asking about the ginger that he even realized he was gone. He sighs and saddles up himself to go find him. "Tell Giles and the Master, I am going to get him" he says before taking off, having tossed his own coat with the ginger's.

Kevin spent some time at his mother's grave and had some thoughts that he knew he shouldn't have. He was so worked up and confused... He should be happy with Natalie, he should be relieved that she was someone that was nice and decent to be around for the most part. She was a female version of himself... his seemingly "other half" yet he was unhappy. He just wanted to live his life with whomever he choose but that couldn't happen. Then his mind was rushed with thoughts of the kiss that he had shared with Eddward and his body started to grow hot. Sex with Natalie couldn't do what a simple kiss with Eddward was doing and it scared him. He needed to get out... So he took off over the fields, putting as much distance between him and everyone over at the mansion as possible.

The butler sees him making a dash for it and his heart plummets to the ground. He cracks his reins and pushes Raven to go faster. "Kevin!" he yells trying to get him to stop.

Knowing Raven's weakness, he makes a dash towards the edge of the property and jumping over the broken fence. Red lands hard but continues to run as fast as the terrain allows him to. Catching the river bed, Kevin drives Red straight into it. The water is deep enough to come up midway to Kevin's calves even with him on the large stallion. Wadding to the other side, he turns around and waits for Eddward with a smirk, knowing Raven is terrified of water.

Raven nearly bucks Eddward off when he tries to get him to cross. "Kevin, please don't make me do this..." he calls getting off the horse but not looking forward to this at all. He was still injured and the current in this river was strong.

"Go back to the mansion, Eddward" Kevin commanded.

"No, not without you, Kevin" Eddward says before he begins wading into the river by himself, pushing against the strong current.

"Go back, what part of 'I want to be alone' don't you understand?!" Red was antsy and anxious, he started stepping side to side. Raven was frantic and pawing rapidly at the water, desperate to get Eddward back to shore.

"You cannot run every time things get ha-" Eddward calls back before he slips on a soft rock he goes under for a split second and comes back up sputtering and gasping for air but he keeps coming.

Kevin's worried look vanished and anger replaced it. "Why not?! You do!" Kevin tried to back Red up to take off again but the large stallion wouldn't budge and instead he wadded a bit into the water. "No! C'mon!" Kevin tried in vain to get him to turn around but Red stayed still.

"No, I d-" he says right before slipping again but this time he didn't come up. Kevin waits for a few seconds before taking off, following the current before dismounting and running into the water. Feeling around, he tried to catch Eddward when he floated downstream but the current was strong and the water was up to his chest. Eddward manages to pop up a few feet from the ginger, gasping and coughing, dragging in deep breaths.

Kevin is able wade over and grab him by his shirt, pulling Eddward up and close to his body. "You're crazy..." Kevin grunted as he swam to shore, Red had made it to them and allowed Kevin to steady himself against the large stallion.

Eddward coughs up water. "So are you… Why did you come in after me?" he sputters as more water is coughed up.

"Because I care about you, you idiot" flopping down beside Eddward. "But apparently I can't do that. You won't let me. You and everyone else can go away for days and not tell me what's going on but if I try to get away for a few hours, they send out the bloodhounds. Why is that? Why can you have time to yourself but I can't?" By the time Kevin is finished he is standing and pacing.

Eddward blinks in surprise. "If you must know, it -hurt- to be around you" he says quietly.

Kevin looks at Eddward as he feels his heart break. His brows furrow as he looks away and mounts Red again. He mutters "Get away from me then" before taking off.

With Raven's help, Eddward managed to mount him and take off after the hot headed red head. "Kevin! Please stop!"

Kevin pushed Red to run faster but eventually the red stallion came to a stop and just refused to go any farther, exhausted. He sighed and dismounted, watching as Eddward and Raven rode up.

"Did it ever occur to you that I care for you as well?" he asks dismounting and walking towards Kevin.

"You sure got a great way to show it! I just want to be there for you, but you won't let me! Yet if I hide anything from you, you get pissy until I tell you! That's not how things work!"

"You want to know the truth? Why I was so upset?" Eddward asks standing before him.

"Well sure, let's start with that..."

"I was upset because I harbor feelings for you that go beyond master-butler or even friendship... and I have no right to" Eddward says quietly feeling as though a weight lifted off his shoulder as he said it.

"What...?" Kevin asked confused, but somehow relieved.

Eddward sighs deeply and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Must I spell it out for you? Come now, you are much smarter than that."

"You... feelings?" Kevin stepped closer to Eddward. The butler's heart stutters as he watches the ginger. Now that he has owned up to it, he is somewhat nervous around the ginger suddenly.

"I was upset because I felt hurt and betrayed so I stayed away to sort my feelings out. I know I have no right to feel the way I do, not when you are to be married" he says softly.

Kevin got face to face with Eddward and took a deep breath. "You're an idiot..." he whimpers before grabbing Eddward's face and kissing him firmly on the mouth.

Eddward's face erupts into a deep blush but he immediately finds himself kissing the ginger just as deeply before his common sense kicked in and he pulled back. "Kevin... we can't..." he says softly a part of him wishing the ginger would shut him up again.

"You know, I've never been one for the rules" Kevin husked before kissing him again, pressing Eddward's back against a tree as Kevin's hands roamed over his lithe torso. Eddward lets out a moan as his back hits the rough bark of the tree, his hands coming up to tangle into the ginger's hair immediately and keeping him glued to his lips as if his life depended on it.

Kevin moaned as his hands grip Eddward's hips tightly. Breaking this kiss, the red head pants out "You have no idea... how long... I've been wanting to do this again" he kisses him again. "I need you to touch me" Kevin moaned against his lips.

Eddward's breathing hitches in his throat. "K-Kevin, can we take this s-slowly please? I just..." he sighs knowing he needed to come clean with everything.

"I can't just never kiss you again...but we can take it slow."

Eddward nods. "I understand, I'm not saying that" he concedes, gently running a hand through the ginger's hair. "You must be patient with me. There are... circumstances you should know if we are to become intimately involved" he says sadly.

"Like?"

He looks at the ginger and swallows the lump of dread forming in his throat. "The torture I endured at the hands of Edwin Cain was never just beatings..." he says quietly.

The redhead's face paled a bit before anger flashed in his eyes for a second. He smiles softly, gently taking Eddward's chin in his hand to look him in the eyes. "Then when you're ready, I'll make sure to erase every single bad memory that that little shit head ever gave you."

Eddward smiles softly. "Thank you, Kevin. You have no idea what that means to me..." he says tearing up a bit. "There is one more thing though..."

"He beat and raped you, how much more can there be?"

"Before I left, he marked me. He said that it was one final 'fuck you' to you but at the time I did not understand his words but now..."

"...what? Where?"

Eddward looks away in shame and unbuttons his shirt, opening it revealing his healing but still very much bruised chest and a bandage over his heart. "Underneath the dressings, if you wish to see it."

Kevin pulled the bandages away to just take a quick look at it, seeing a raised and deep red "C" blazed into the skin. "Cain... fuck" Kevin put the bandages back, kissing Eddward again. "I'm sorry..."

He shakes his head and leans against Kevin, not wanting to look at the sadness and anger in his eyes. "You did not do this to me" he says softly.

"My family did... no matter how much distance my father has tried to put between us, their actions still affect us. He won't touch you again, you understand this, right?"

Eddward pulls back and looks into the ginger's eyes. "Don't make me that promise, Kevin..." he says softly too afraid to begin to believe it.

"Why?"

"Because he is a twisted man and will do anything he can to get his way."

"My father made you a permanent figure in this house. So unless they steal you, which will be hard with the security my father has put in place now, you're not going anywhere. And if you do, I'll burn the Cain house to the ground room by room until I find you."

Eddward lets the tears that he had been holding slip down his face. "Kevin, why would you do that?"

"Because you're important to me" Kevin wiped some of the tears away before giving sweet kisses.

Eddward smiles softly and shakes his head after they break apart. "You are insane..."

"You really should know this by now" Kevin grins before he noticed the darkening sky. "Getting dark, let's get home" Kevin mounted Red and waited for Eddward. "I would say that you should ride with me but I don't think I could keep my lips off of you."

Eddward chuckles and buttons his shirt up. "When we get back to the house and when we are around people, I am afraid I must continue to call you 'Young Master' and act professional. I was just recently told to keep my distance from you" he says pulling himself onto the saddle.

"I figured that much, but when we are alone..." Kevin grinned before starting to head back. Just as they hoped the broken fence line, Kevin called for Eddward's attention. "I felt more emotions when I am kissing you then when I have sex with Natalie... just thought you ought to know."

Eddward blushes brightly and looks away to hide it. "Thank you for telling me that. It does earn you some points" he chuckles.

"And I expect a kiss every night before bed... Master's orders" Kevin grinned right before they get in the stables to hand Red and Raven over to the stable hands before walking off to the house.

"Is dinner soon? I'm starving..."

"Yes, Young Master. Where would you like to take your dinner tonight?" Eddward asks.

"My study, please. No pills regardless what Giles says."

"What if I say?" Eddward quirks a brow.

"I'm not taking them, period."

Eddward gets closer to him so only he could hear. "I'll reward you if you take them."

Kevin felt his cock twitch in his pants. "A-alright, I guess..."

Eddward smirks triumphantly. "Right then, I will be in shortly with your meal and your pills!" he says walking off with their coats. Kevin flops into his chair and completely deflates. What an exchange of events for today. He left here pissed off and now he's back and can't wipe the stupid smile off his face. He didn't know what to do about Natalie but right now he didn't care. He had his Eddward and he was happy.

Eddward was also rather bewildered but he didn't question it as he prepared the ginger's food and pills. He walks into the study with a meal that is clearly not in Natalie's diet plan and a stupid smile on his own face as he shuts the door. "Pills first please" he says setting the tray down and handing Kevin three small white pills.

Kevin groans. "They make me sick..." before popping them in and drinking them down. "Happy?"

Eddward smiles and leans down placing a gentle kiss on the ginger's cheek. "Yes, extremely."

"That's my reward for taking pills that I hate?"

"No, after you eat and is time for bed, I will give it to you" he chuckles. "All good things come to those who wait" he says softly brushing his lips over Kevin's.

Kevin moaned lightly into the kiss but ate his food greedily. "I'm gonna get a gut you keep feeding me this good."

He laughs and shakes his head. "You had better not, I will be fired" he scolded lightheartedly.

Kevin finished his dinner and went to visit his father and spend some time with him. Eventually when he was getting tired, he bid his father and Giles goodnight and walked back to his room, hearing Eddward close the door behind him.

"Alone at last! They didn't suspect a thing..." he says with a smirk as he strides towards him.

"Come, Young Master, let's get you ready for bed" he purrs.


	17. Chapter 17

Kevin smirks and follows. "I'm so ready for this..."

"It has just been since dinner time, surely not all day, Kevin..." he chuckles getting out Kevin's sleeping clothes out of his drawers.

"It felt like all day..." Kevin came up behind Eddward, kissing the back of his neck.

He shivers and lets out a small moan. "Kevin..." he whispers.

The redhead hummed with a smirk as he pulled Eddward back into the bathroom. "Dress me later, come with me now."

He quirks a brow in confusion "What are you planning?"

"Just some lovin'... come on" Kevin pulls him into the bathroom. Eddward softens up and blushes as he follows him, curiosity getting the better of him. He did promise him a reward, after all. The bathroom door shuts and Kevin whips around, kissing Eddward hungrily and pulling his own shirt off. Eddward gasps at the sudden kiss and stiffens for only a moment before falling into the kiss, feeling as though his heart might explode. He quickly begins helping the ginger strip, their lips never leaving the others until he was fully naked then Eddward pulls back with a smirk.

"Bath time, Young Master" he purrs, starting the water for him but not realizing how provocative the sight of him bending over was.

Kevin tried to remember what Eddward told him about going slow and calming down, he didn't want to hurt or freak the Raven butler out but he was making it very hard. The butler stands up pulling his gloves off "It's the temperature you like it to be."

Kevin smirks "I might need it to be colder tonight..." motioning down to his groin.

Eddward flushes deeply seeing the man's erection "No, I will take care of you."

"Oh really?" Kevin grinned. "And how are you going to do that?"

"With my hand, if you'll allow me" he says pulling Kevin into a kiss. Kevin deepened their kiss and pulled the butler closer, leading Eddward's hand to the hardened shaft.

Eddward's heart sped up slightly as his gloved hand palmed the hardening shaft. He had been afraid previously that he might not be able to do this but all that melted away when he felt the hard but so very soft member in his hand. He pulls back from the kiss only for a moment to use

Kevin moaned lightly when he felt Eddward's warm hand grasp him firmly and begin to stroke. His eyes close as he brings Eddward in for a deeper kiss. He moans softly into the kiss as he runs a thumb over the tip of the ginger's shaft spreading precum to the sides to help lubricate the whole thing. Kevin broke their kiss and tilted Eddward's head to the side, kissing his jaw and down his neck.

He blushes brightly at the new sensation but allows it with a small warning. "No marks, not anywhere visible" he whispers with a small moan.

"I don't plan on leaving marks, relax..." Kevin thrusts his hips gently, trying to not freak Eddward out. He gasps and squeezes tightly giving an accidental rough pump. Kevin's hold on Eddward's hip tightened and he moaned out a "yes~s!" A hand slid down Eddward's back and rested on the small of his back. He blinks in surprise and continues with the rough pace leaning forward and kissing the ginger's neck.

Kevin leans back against the tub, and moaned "Fuck, Eddward..." he threw his head back.

"Language..." he murmurs against his skin before biting his neck then gently licking it to soothe the sting. Kevin crushes their lips together again and moans as he releases.

Eddward smiles into the kiss, for once finding that after pleasuring someone, he didn't feel disgusted with himself or filthy. He felt accomplished and pleased that he could do something like this for Kevin.

Kevin's muscles in his stomach and legs shake but he manages to get his legs underneath to support him. He grins "Want me to return the favor?"

He blushes brightly. "N-no you don't… that is to say… I don't…" he struggles to get a sentence out.

"Breathe and say it... I don't mind doing it, it's only fair and I want to" Kevin whispered into Eddward's ear, licking the lobe softly.

He shutters and moans softly before taking a step back "I don't think that it's a good idea..." he says softly.

"Why?" Kevin brings him close again but just held him gently.

"My body…is not… it's not like yours. You've seen my hands and you've seen the scars on my chest…" he says softly looking away in shame. "The extent of my injuries goes below the belt line."

Kevin's eyes turn sad for a moment "That doesn't matter to me, I care about you, inside and out."

Eddward swallows thickly and shakes his head slightly "I am afraid after you see me -all of me- you will not feel the same."

"I highly doubt that but I told you we would go slow so we will. Completely at your pace but seeing your body won't make me feel any different."

Eddward nods softly. "I am sorry I'm just not use to..."

"Have you ever been touched in anything but pain?"

"Not in this way, no" Eddward says softly a tear slipping down his cheek.

Kevin cups his face to wipe the tear away and give Eddward a soft kiss. "I want to give you the same kind of pleasures that you give me. I'm not Edwin, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to show you how good it can be with someone who cares about you."

Eddward swallows thickly his lip trembling, he was clearly scared but he trusted Kevin. "Show me" he whispers almost inaudibly.

Kevin smile brightens up the room as he brought Eddward in for another sweet, long kiss. His hands traveled from Eddward's waist to his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly and making sure he was alright. As the shirt fluttered to the floor, Kevin kissed each scar he saw and committed it to memory.

Eddward blushes and lets out soft gasps and moans at each gentle loving touch. "Kevin..." he whispers softly.

A pleasured shiver shoots down his spine and a deep moan rumbled from his chest. His hands worked the belt with ease and quickly unbuttoned his pants. "You okay?" Kevin asked, slipping the tips of his fingers past the waist band of his pants.

"Yes, I'm ok but you don't have to do this" he says softly, running his bare hand through his hair

"I want to... relax. Let me do this for you" Kevin continued to move down Eddward's bare torso, kissing and licking each individual scar and bruise. Internally, he was promising that those marks will never mar that pale skin again, even on his life, Kevin would protect him. Gentle hands gripped the hems of Eddward's pants and underwear, pulling them down a little bit and trying to take his time.

His breath hitches and he looks down, biting his lip as his hands begin shaking. He was trying to relax but years of conditioning made it hard.

Kevin's knees finally hit the wood floor softly as Eddward's cock finally springs free from the confinement. The redhead grasps the hard flesh in his hand and strokes it, still kissing and licking each wound and scar.

He shutters and gasps. "Kevin…" he whimpers pleasurably. Kevin smirked as he locked eyes with Eddward for a moment before kissing the base and all the way up to the tip. He sucked the head into his mouth and started to suck gently, all the while keeping his eyes on Eddward.

All the breath seems to leave him the second Kevin's mouth went around his erection. "Kevin, oh god" he moans softly.

Kevin smirked a bit before bobbing his head and taking more in with each bob, varying the suction and stroking what wasn't in his mouth with a free hand. Eventually, he reached his limit and started to concentrate on bringing Eddward to the same wonderful release he just gave him.

He pants and moans softly trying to stay quiet. He had never felt this before and it was heavenly. "Kevin… I-I… s-stop I can't hold it..." he begs.

Kevin's only response was to give a hard suck and continue on. His lifts his free hand to cup and massage the heavy sac earning him another moan, which Kevin answered with one of his own. He loved the look of pleasure radiating off Eddward, he wanted to see that face a lot more, and he promised himself he would. He felt the cock twitch in his mouth and braced for Eddward's orgasm.

Eddward grasps the side of the tub with his gloved hand, his naked one still tangled in the red hair in front of him. He tried to pull Kevin off but it was too late, he released in that warm mouth with a flinch and a moan. After his high died down and he realized what he had done, he begins to panic. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to but I tried to warn you..." he says softly moving to back away in fear.

Kevin quickly stands, spits in the garbage can, and wraps his arms around Eddward's waist. "Hey hey, relax, I wanted you to. It's okay..." Kevin coos between small kisses and running his hands all over Eddward's back.

Eddward trembles in his arms as a few tears of fear slipping down his face but he leans on him and buries his face in his neck. "Y-you aren't angry?" he asks softly.

"God, no... you did exactly what I wanted you to do. Don't worry about it. Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was amazing" he says blushing hotly.

"That's what pleasure is and I'm gonna make sure you experience it over and over again for as long as I can" Kevin smirked and kissed Eddward sweetly. He turned and walked towards the tub and slid in the still warm water with a sigh.

Eddward was at a loss for what to do so he pulls his pants up and pulls his shirt on before taking his other glove off. Kneeling down and beginning to wash the ginger, he sighs slightly "Truthfully, this is my favorite time of day."

"Why? See me naked?" Kevin jokes.

"That and I got to touch you" Eddward chuckles blushing.

"Ever notice how I never fought you when taking a bath?" Kevin smirks as Eddward rubs his chest from behind.

"You never struggled but you made a fuss" he chuckles running a soapy hand over one of his nipples.

Kevin's breath hitches "You, sir, are asking for it"

"Hmm?" he asks confused as to what happened. "What do you mean?"

Kevin grasps his hands, running them again over his chest and nipples again. "That... gets me hot."

He blushes hotly once more. "I am sorry I did not know that" he chuckles.

"I'll try not to get a hard on when you are bathing me. I don't wanna distract you"

He laughs softly and kisses the gingers neck as he continues to bathe him. "I enjoy looking at your body in all it's naked glory, you are perfection to me" he says gently.

"I'm far from perfect. I wanna be all rugged and bulk up a bit more... Apparently, scars turn me on."

Eddward just shakes his head "Oh Kevin, you are a strange man but I do enjoy you."

Kevin brought Eddward's head down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss but broke it soon after. "While I love your hands on me, I'm about to fall asleep. I know you gotta be dead on your feet."

"Yes, I must admit I am quite tired and I still need to bathe and treat my own wounds so let's get you out of here" he says standing and holding a towel out for him.

"Go get ready for bed, I got this" Kevin took the towel from him and proceeded to dry himself off, walking into the bedroom.

He smiles and cleans up the bathroom quickly before he walking to his own bedroom door to prepare for bed himself. "Good night, Kevin and thank you for today" he says softly.

"You're welcome. You welcome to come over here, ya know?" he leans in to press their lips together before bidding him a goodnight and closing the door. He laid in bed that night with a stupid smile on his face and feeling lighter than ever.

After cleaning and bandaging himself again he falls into a fitful sleep. Endless dreams of Edwin finding out what he and Kevin did and kidnaped him again. The butler wakes up in a cold sweat quickly getting dress in his robes before walking into the ginger's room. Heading right for his bed where he pulls the blanket back to check, sighing in relief when he saw Kevin's sleeping form.

Kevin stirs and blinks awake, eyes falling on Eddward's razzed form. "Eddward? You alright?"

"Yes, I apologize. My night terrors..." he chuckles covering him back up. "I am sorry I am being silly, it was just a dream" he says softly.

Kevin grabs his wrist to stop him. "Stay in here tonight then. Maybe it will help with the terrors...?"

"A-Are you sure it would be alright?" he asks softly wanting nothing more.

Kevin throws the corner of the covers back and scoots over "Door's locked and only you have access to the rooms. Of course, it is!"

Eddward smiles softly. "If you are sure..." he agrees before taking off his robe and slipping into the ginger's bed.

Kevin wraps his arms around him and brings him lay his head on his chest. "Go to sleep" Kevin whispered, kissing his forehead.

Eddward blushes softly and whispers a quick "Thank you." He curled up to Kevin's side and falling asleep, no nightmares nor any night terrors for the first time in many, many years.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few weeks, there weren't many nights that Eddward didn't stay with Kevin. The redhead was so happy every time he woke up with Eddward in his arms. They would get up at the same time, get ready together, and then go about their day. Kisses were shared through the day with little teases here and there when they knew they were alone. However, Kevin knew that he had to continue his courtship with Natalie but neither were into it. As it were, the friendship grew as the attraction died out.

Eddward still got on edge every time she came over. He didn't trust the harlot anywhere near Kevin. Sure, Eddward had Kevin's attention for now but that could change at any point and that was Eddward's worse fear.

Natalie and Marie just left and Kevin was giving Eddward the side eye. "You are so tense when she is here... You gotta relax. She doesn't want me and I don't want her."

Eddward sighs softly. "Yes, I know but things can change" he points out rubbing his temples.

"Yeah? And you could find that you tired of me and want to be with Marie or someone else who isn't in the public's eye so much..."

Eddward shakes his head biting his lip "That will not happen."

"'...but things change...'" Kevin mimics. "Look, things could change but I'm not letting that worry me. I know my true feelings are for you, and your feelings are for me right?"

"Yes, of course they are" he says softly looking at him. "I am sorry, I just get uncomfortable you have already had sex with her once. I go into shock with a simple provocative kiss or statement."

"It's only been once, never again... we are simply going through the motions to make our families happy."

Eddward sighs and nods, knowing he wasn't going to get his feelings across to the ginger this way. "I'm going to get your dinner ready."

"Eddward, I can't help you if I don't know what wrong..." Kevin grabs his arms before he can get away.

"It just upsets me I cannot be near you like she can. I have been told to distance myself and to know my place but she gets to be with you. It hurts to think about it" he says softly.

"I know but I think Natalie and I have hatched a plan..."

Eddward looks back and tilts his head. "Oh wonderful..."

"A plan that would involve us being together the way you want... the way I want..."

"The way you want?" Eddward asks blinking in surprise.

"The way we want... c'mon, let's go to my study" Kevin pulled Eddward to his study.

Eddward enters after Kevin as usual closing and locking the door behind them. "what are you talking about Kevin?"

"Natalie is to Marie what I am to you."

He blinks in surprise. "I'm sorry what?" he asks in surprise.

"Natalie and Marie... they are like us! Natalie doesn't want to marry me just like I don't want to marry her!"

He visibly relaxes as though some heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders. "Well now, that would have been useful information earlier."

"Well I just found out…"

"Of course you did. I'm sorry, it's just her visits have always weighed heavily on me" he sighs rubbing his temples and beginning to pace.

Kevin leaned against his desk and sighed, he caught Eddward in his arms and pulled him close. "I know, I'm sorry. She is going to talk to Marie tonight and we're gonna make a plan so we can all be happy and not jealous of each other..."

He nods softening up. "Yes, of course but the wedding will still need to take place."

"Yes, but it's just for public appearances... nothing more."

"And what of us?" he asks softly, not daring to look up.

"We would be together... just not out in public. You wouldn't be my butler, you would be my partner" Kevin said with an air of finality.

The butler's head snaps up and he looks at the ginger questioningly before a smile works his way across his face. Eddward grabs Kevin's face, kissing him deeply and pressing his body against him.

Kevin moans into the kiss before Eddward broke it. "What was that kiss for?"

"For coming up with a brilliant plan" Eddward hums before cuddling into him.

"We have lunch with the girls in a few days to discuss this and some possible solutions. I don't want to hide us, but I also don't wanna put us in danger."

"I understand Kevin" he says softly laying his head on his shoulder and sighs. "May I sleep with you again tonight?"

"You don't have to ask, you already know the answer."

"I like to hear you say it" Eddward chuckles softly. "Maybe tonight we can sleep with... less clothing?" he blushes, embarrassed.

"I've been waiting to sleep with you without clothes on since we started this realationship!"

He blushes hotly "I know I'm sorry... thank you for being so patient with me."

Kevin leaned in and kissed a line from Eddward's jaw to his neck, nipping gently.

A shutter of pleasure runs down his spine "K-Kevin..."

"Shhh, I don't wanna alert the whole house with that sexy moan of yours..."

"I'm sorry" he whispers his blush spreading to his neck.

"I wanna get you somewhere alone, not have to worry about people walking in or seeing us. Maybe we should just leave and hide away" Kevin muttered just talking out loud, his hands running over Eddward's sides and back.

"We can't, they'll search for us high and low" he says softly.

"I know..." Kevin sighed. "Let's just wait until our lunch date. We're taking it on the hill so no one will find us and you'll see that Natalie is a nice girl who is just stuck like me. You'll like her."

Eddward sighs and nods. "Alright, I trust you. Will you help me change my bandage tonight?" he asks softly, looking up at him. His wounds had healed by this point except for the 'C' over his heart and up until now, he had been changing it himself but he felt he could trust the ginger.

"Uh, yeah sure! You sure you want me to?"

"I-if you wouldn't mind. I would do it myself but..." he bites his lip and looks away. "I've never let anyone help me. I've never trusted anyone to..."

"I'm glad you can trust me, Edd" Kevin leaned in and kissed him. Eddward smiles into the kiss and timidly deepens it. A knocking on the door breaks them apart quickly.

"Young Master, Master William requests to see you before you go to bed" a servant reports through the locked door.

"Tell him I will be there in a second" Kevin commands before turning back to Eddward. "You wanna follow or get the bandages ready?"

"I will follow you as always" he says straightening their clothing and dusting them off. "After you, Young Master."

They reach William's study and enter with a knock. As Kevin sat down, they started going over paperwork for the business while Giles and Eddward worked on serving food for their working dinner. "We will then consoli-" William stopped mid-sentence to reach over and pull down his son's shirt collar. "What's that? Letting your intended get a little antsy still?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, she certainly is something else!" Kevin laughed back as dinner was set out for them.

Eddward's face flames up, turning a bright shade of red. He must have accidentally left a mark, one he thought he had covered up with his tie. Taking a quick glance, he noticed that Kevin had loosened it so his collar slipped down.

"Always a ladies man, just like your old man" William smirked catching Giles side eye as him and Eddward fed the nobles and they continued to work.

Catching the look Giles was giving to the older Barr, Eddward has to still a giggle while he is still red faced. He wasn't suspected so he wasn't worried. Dinner was served and the butlers stood behind their respective charges.

After dinner, Kevin and Eddward were dismissed. As soon as the door shut, Giles put his hand on the older ginger's shoulder. "...'just like your old man', huh?"

William blushes and laughs. "Well back before you anyway" he says pulling him into his lap.

Giles just hums as he wraps his arms around William's strong neck tightly. "Oh, I'm sure that the only one that's sharing your bed is me..." Giles smirks confidently, bringing William in for a kiss.

Meanwhile, Kevin locked the bedroom door and turned to Eddward smirking. "Staking some sort of claim, sir?"

"I swear it was an accident. I thought I covered it but you loosened your tie" Eddward says blushing. "That's why I told you to leave it alone today!"

"Well tell me why I should leave it alone next time and I might do it!" Kevin snarked with a chuckle. "That was hilarious though... I think I did good under pressure."

"You did quite well" Eddward chuckles blushing hotly remembering it as he gets the bandages ready.

"What do you need bandaged? Everything is healed..."

Eddward shakes his head, opening his shirt. The ginger was right for the most part but the brand over his heart had still yet to fully healed. "Not quite everything."

Keven grabbed some of the bandages and some salve from Eddward. "Wish there was a way to get rid of this. It infuriates me that his mark is on you."

Eddward shifts uncomfortably and looks away. He had given this a lot of thought and had come up with a solution but was afraid to mention it to Kevin. It would mean taking their relationship to the next level and they hadn't even had sex yet, let alone sleep naked in the same bed together.

When Eddward didn't answer him right away, Kevin looked up. Seeing Eddward's handsome face knitted together in thought, he nudges him. "A penny for your thoughts?" Kevin asks as he puts the salve on the reddish 'C'.

He sighs in relief as he snaps out of his thoughts. "Hmmm? Oh! Uhm, i-it's nothing…" he lies.

Kevin quirked his eyebrow but stayed silent, bandaging the area quickly but cornering Eddward by the sink. "I thought we were not hiding anymore."

He blushes softly squirming embarrassedly "I-I just... w-well..." he stammers "I'm not..."

"You're not what?"

"Hiding anything, it's just... I have an idea of how to get rid of it" he says softly looking away.

"Well, let's hear it!" Kevin stated excitedly.

"W-well, you could brand a 'B' over it for Barr…?" he says fidgeting with his hands, refusing to meet Kevin's eyes.

Kevin leaned in and kissed him. "While I would love you to carry my mark, I don't want to hurt you. I care about you too much..."

He sighs. "It would be for a good cause and I want it" he says quietly. "I hate looking at myself in the mirror with this."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Kevin gave a worried look to Eddward. This left a bad taste in his mouth and he did not like it.

He nods tearing up "It's a constant reminder of what happened and I feel if I can put it behind me, I could move on."

Kevin sighs, cupping Eddward's face causing him to look Kevin in the eyes. "Alright, if it's truly what you want then we will work on getting a brand made that will cover it."

He smiles softly and kisses a freckled cheek. "Thank you, Kevin. I want you to do it when the time comes..."

He groans "You're asking a lot of me, Edd... I don't like this at all."

"I'm sorry..." he says pulling back and out of his arms. "I just wanted you to be the one to erase his touch on me" he says dejectedly. He walked over to his own room and shut the door, feeling dejected and foolish for letting his heart talk again.

Kevin sighed as he paced in the bedroom and ran his hands through his short hair. He made his way to Eddward's door and tried to enter but found it locked. "Eddward? Come on, open the door."

"It is alright, Young Master. Just go to bed" he says softly curling around his pillow.

"We're back to our formal titles again, I see... Eddward, I will pick this lock and carry you back over here myself if you don't open this door" Kevin warned. The butler stays silent and pulls his blanket over his head to muffle the ginger's voice.

"Alright, you asked for it. Don't be mad when the lock breaks" Kevin retreated to his bedside table and gathered his lock pick set that Giles gave him for his birthday when he was a child. Kneeling on the floor by Eddward's door, he begins to pick the door lock. Eddward sighs softly and grabs a book, thinking he had given up and let his guard down.

Kevin heard the telltale click of the lock and opened the door. Storming in, he stood in front of Eddward and glared at him.

The butler dropped his book and screamed in surprise as his heart pounded in his ears. He scrambles back to the far side of the bed against the wall. "Please, please don't hit me" he whimpers shaking violently. "I'm sorry..."

Kevin stopped dead in his tracks and stared in shock. He didn't know what to do anymore, he just wanted to apologize and get Eddward back in his room, and ultimately, his bed. "Eddward?"

He shakily looks up halfway through his breakdown. "I-I'm sorry I displeased you... I'm s-sorry..."

Kevin knelt by his side "Hey, relax. No one is gonna hit you... I'm not displeased..."

"You broke the lock" he whimpers curling into himself and pushing his hands into his hair. "Th-the glare... O-our disagreement..."

Kevin sat gently on the bed beside him, he reached over and touched Eddward's arm. "I just picked the lock. I'll do anything for you, I just don't like the idea of branding you but if you really want me to then I will. I'm sorry I scared you."

Eddward looks up at Kevin, beginning to come out of his attack. "N-no you don't h-have to. I just wanted you to erase his touch..."

"I will, I will, I promise. Just please be okay? I'm not good at things like this..."

He launches himself at Kevin and buries his face in his chest "I'm so so sorry..."

Kevin sighs in relief and wraps his arms tightly around his Eddward. "I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you, you know that?"

"Fears aren't rational" came the muffled reply.

"I want to take you back to my room, lie with you in my bed..."

Eddward nods, hugging him closer. "Yes, I'd like that."

Kevin grinned and pulled Eddward up for a kiss, being as gentle yet possessive as possible. He stood up and pulled Eddward with him, grabbing his hand to pull him along gently. He blushes and follows "W-we can sleep without clothes on i-if you'd like."

"Are you sure? I'm dying to feel your bare chest against mine but only when you're ready."

"Yes, I want it just as much as you do" he smiles shyly.

A sly grin "Don't be shy" Kevin kisses him gently. "C'mon..." Eddward follows Kevin into the bedroom and begins undressing, his hands freezing on his pants.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm nervous, y-you've never seen my lower half before" he says softly.

"It won't change anything... I told you that. I care about you too much to let a little thing like that get in the way. Disrobe and get in bed." Eddward just blushes but quickly sheds his clothes and covers up with the thick blankets.

Kevin chuckles but gets under the covers after closing the curtains, pulling Eddward close and kissing him. "I think you're the most attractive person in this house, I don't care about anything or any scars you have." Kevin's hands started to roam a bit, starting on his back and working their way down to rest on his hips.

He blushes softly and shakes his head "Th-that's not possible."

"Give me your hand" Kevin takes the offered hand and runs it down his chest and past his abs, letting the wrist go right before he gets to his cock. Letting Eddward's hand linger right below his belly button, Kevin smirks "What shouldn't be possible is how hard you make me by just a simple touch." Eddward blushes brightly and slowly, but hesitantly, lets his hand go lower and feels the smooth hard mass. Kevin sucked a breath through his teeth when Eddward's warm hand touched him. Eddward gasped and retracts his hand, thinking he did something wrong.

"Why'd ya stop?" Kevin asked with a small whine.

"I-I'm sorry I thought I hurt you or something" he says quietly.

"It felt good... You can do it again if you want" Kevin husked out before leaning down and kissing Eddward's neck.

Eddward moans softly and bites his bottom lip. This 'consensual stuff' was all very new to him and he was still hesitant to do much. Eventually, he lets his nerves fade to the back of his mind before pushing the ginger onto his back and kissing him as he lets their hips connect. Kevin felt a ripple of pleasure move down his spine as a moan escaped his throat. His hands slid down to Eddward's hips, gripping tightly.

Eddward blushes brightly and shivers, feeling Kevin's hands on his hips. "K-Kevin..." he says softly "what would you like me to do?"

"Give me permission to erase some more of that little shit's touch."

Eddward bites his bottom lip and looks into the ginger's eyes, searching for something before nodding and whispering a "yes, please."

Kevin grinned. Over the last few weeks, Kevin would ask Eddward for permission to erase some of Edwin's touch, Eddward would say yes, and Kevin would ask how far he could go. The young heir never went past what Eddward was comfortable with and would constantly ask if he was alright. This time was no different.

"How far do you wanna go?"


	19. Chapter 19

"I-I don't know. Can we see where this takes us?" he asks shyly.

"It's gonna end with us having sex... you okay with that?"

He blushes brightly and nods "Y-yes, I think I'm ready just go slow."

Kevin gently rolled Eddward onto his back and kissed him deeply, running his hands along Eddward's sides and coming to rest on his thighs. Without breaking the kiss, the raven's legs come up to bracket around the ginger's hips and his hands pushing up into the flaming hair he had come to love.

Kevin finally broke the kiss when the need for air became too great. He trailed soft kisses down the smooth neck and strong shoulders, sucking a line of small love bites down his chest. Eddward moans softly looking down at him watching him with lustful eyes.

Kevin licked down to each nipple, giving them a kiss and a suck each. He slowly made me way down Eddward's torso, kissing and licking each scar again but his hands were getting more and more bold. Touching Eddward in places that were always off limits to him. Finally, Eddward was giving Kevin his all and the redhead loved it. He placed a kiss on each hip bone, loving the soft and sweet sound of Eddward moaning.

"Oh god, Kevin… it feels amazing" Eddward whimpers in need, arching into his touch and kisses.

He smirks "Told ya I'd make you forget." Kevin dips his tongue in Eddward's navel and chewed lightly on the skin right below it. He saw some faded bruises and some newer scabs from healing wounds and his blood boiled a bit. 'Worry about that asshole later, concentrate on Eddward now...' was the only thought going through his mind. He felt a hardened cock press against his cheek, Kevin turned towards it and kissed up the shaft. He sucked the head into his mouth and bathed it with his tongue.

The raven's hands fly from the ginger's hair to clamp over his own mouth, letting out a muffled cry of pleasure as he tried to keep himself from thrusting up into the tight heat. Kevin watched the display of emotions running across Eddward's face. He slicked two fingers up with saliva before coming up to catch Eddward's lips in a kiss. "You ready? I'm just gonna prep you a bit..."

When the ginger's head came up the Raven trusted himself to be quiet enough with his lips against his so he wrapped his arms around him. "A-alright Kevin but please... be gentle" he whimpers fearfully.

"Just relax and take deep breaths. Tell me to stop if you need me to, ok?" Gaining a nod from Eddward, Kevin kissed his way down his torso again before engulfing Eddward's cock in his mouth. Once the Raven was back in a pleasurable haze, he pressed one finger in slowly and all the time keeping an eye on Eddward's face and reactions.

He stiffens momentarily, while his body was fully healed, the memories remained making his breathing pick up. Kevin seemed noticed because after a moment a soothing hand ran up his stomach and to his chest to cover his heart as if to calm its erratic beating. This made Eddward smile and relax while place his hand over his.

Seeing Eddward smile and relax, Kevin added a second finger and searched out that bundle of nerves that he was certain Eddward had never had touched unless by complete accident. Kevin gave a hard suck and pressed against something inside of the man beneath him, trying to hold Eddward's thrashing hips to the bed.

He gasps and cries out in pleasure his hands scrambling to grab anything to keep him anchored, he had never felt such pleasure. "Kevin I can't!" he whimpers as his back arched.

He smirked and dropped Eddward's cock out of his mouth and withdrew his fingers. Spitting in his hand and using some saliva that had collected on his own cock, Kevin slicked himself up before looking in Eddward's blue eyes. "You ready?"

"Yes, please. Take me and make me forget" Eddward pleads softly pulling him down for a soft and loving kiss.

Once Kevin felt that Eddward was fully engrossed in their kiss, he lined up and pressed in slowly. He held onto Eddward tightly, praying that he didn't freak out on him. He continued to press in until he was fully sheathed and stopped. "You okay?"

Eddward was surprised it didn't hurt as he expected it to, it was just mildly uncomfortable because he was prepared. Taking in a calming breath he smiles up at him "Yes, I'm alright darling" he says softly.

Kevin grins and thrusts shallowly, trying to take his time and work on finding Eddward's prostate again. When the Raven tossed his head back and scratched his way down Kevin's back, he knew he had it. Kevin cooed sweet things into Eddward's ear and bit down on his neck as he sped up. He gasps and shutters pulling him down for a deep kiss then letting his hands slide down to the ginger's ass, grabbing it and feeling the muscles flex underneath his hands.

"Oh god, Eddward..." Kevin groaned gave a few hard thrusts, still trying to be gentle and careful with the one beneath him. A feeling was coming over him, a deep guttural feeling, one so sharp it could cut him. Then words started tumbling out of his mouth. "Eddward, I love you..." he fumbled out before Kevin could stop them. He kissed Eddward as a distraction and concentrated and bringing pleasure to them both.

The words flew around in his head causing him to blush and just as he was about to say something it response, the words were silenced with a kiss but he didn't mind. He kisses back greedily bucking up into Kevin's thrusts, showing him that he was not glass. Yes, Eddward had told him to take it slow but now that he knew Kevin felt the same and he heard the words, he felt a weight lift off of him that he didn't know was there. He was finally able to enjoy everything his lover was doing to him in a whole new way.

Kevin felt Eddward buck up against him and moaned. Breaking the kiss, he bit a little harder on Eddward's shoulder and gripped his hips in his strong hands. Kevin sat back on his knees and pulled Eddward into his lap, thrusting up roughly.

The Raven manages to get his legs underneath him and he starts to help him along, riding him as Kevin bucks into him. Not wanting to scream, Eddward bites down onto his own finger with a moan. "O-oh god!"

Kevin runs his hands up Eddward's scarred back, tracing his fingertips along every cut and committing them to memory. He leans into Eddward to kiss and lick his chest, paying special attention to each nipple. Kevin grunted "Oh god, yesssss..."

Eddward pants biting his hand, moaning and whimpering as he looks down at Kevin, mapping every muscle and dimple into his mind.

"I'm not going to last much longer... you feel so hot and tight..." Kevin grunts, biting at anything he can reach.

"Kevin, I'm not going to either. Don't pull out…" he says softly pulling his face up into a kiss just before he came.

Kevin groaned low in his throat before flipping their positions again so he was on top and his thrusts became hurried and erratic. "Oh fuck yes!" he moaned into the pillow Eddward's head was resting on. He felt that all familiar heat coiling in his belly and he felt it snap, he slammed into Eddward a final time and released himself inside the tight cavern.

Eddward gasps and shutters biting down on his shoulder so as not to moan loudly. When the high died down, they both laid there panting for a moment before he looks over at the ginger. "Kevin... I love you too" he says with a soft smile.

Kevin smiled and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze before bringing the hand to his lips in a kiss "You sure you do?"

He blushes softly and smiles "Yes, I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same so I kept it to myself up until now."

Kevin rolls onto his side, cupping Eddward's face with his hands. "How could I not love you?" Kevin whispers more so to himself than anyone else.

"I am a broken man..." Eddward says softly nuzzling into his hand. "It's a miracle that you do."

"I happen to think you are perfect... the Broken Man and the Spoiled Brat... What a pair!" Kevin chuckled.

"I think you are blind" he chuckles softly kissing his nose. "Perfect in every way, but blind."

Kevin smirks and pulls him close so Eddward is resting against his chest "Go to sleep."

"Thank you" he says softly before drifting off. Kevin stayed awake a little bit longer after Eddward's breathing evened out. This is what the dreams and feelings were telling him, he finally understood. Right before he fell asleep, he felt a breeze blow through his room from the open window and riding on it, he swore he could hear his mother's laughter and a faint 'Good job.'


	20. Chapter 20

In the morning, Eddward wakes up with a groan as he sits up. He was sore but not as much as he thought he would be. Kevin's hand slipped down to Eddward's hip when he got up but he stayed dead to the world. Eddward looks down at the ginger and chuckles softly brushing his hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. "Kevin, my love, wake up" he says kissing his cheek.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" he groaned.

"No, it would look suspicious" he says tenderly.

Kevin groans again, getting up and stretching. "You're mean, giving me mind blowing sex and then expect me up at the crack of dawn..."

Eddward leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you honestly think I want to get up? I promise you I am much more sore than you are" he chides playfully.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Eddward blushes "Yes, I am fine."

Kevin dressed himself while Eddward got dressed, he just couldn't get the tie right. He whipped it off angrily and sighed heavily, tossing it on a chair. Eddward picks it up "Kevin, really now..." he says softly tying it for him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and felt his face flame up. "Kevin!" he chastises, looking at the multitude of hickeys on his neck.

Kevin looks at him and shrugs, unsure on how he should feel. "Now no one thinks you're single...?"

"I am not exactly approachable to the other staff" he points out with a groan. "No one cared but now everyone will be wondering who I brought into the house and slept with or even which maid it is!"

"And now you're excessively unapproachable!" he grinned widely. "Make up a story, who cares?"

"Kevin, the estate is already in a frenzy and is on high alert. This will cause a lot of suspicion and I could get in trouble if they think I brought someone in!"

"Say it's poison ivy? Or you're allergic to something?"

"Yes, because people are sure to believe that" he says rubbing his temples.

"Just pull your collar higher and wear your hair down. I'm sorry though, I wasn't thinking about that."

He pulls his hair out of the small ponytail and fixes his collar "It's alright, my love."

"We have lunch today with Natalie and Marie out by my mother's grave. They will meet us there at noon. I wanna get out there before them, Natalie has only been there once and I don't want to waste time combing the grounds for her."

"Yes, Young Master, of course" Eddward agrees, automatically slipping into his role for the day. "What would you like for lunch?"

"You" Kevin grins before kissing him and walking out to door to his study to await his breakfast. "...but I'll settle for those sandwiches you make and fruit!"

This causes the Raven to blush deeply, still not used to Kevin's incessant litany. He was frazzled for a moment before heading to the kitchen, making the ginger's breakfast over piling the plate even more than usual, hoping the ginger would like to have breakfast together before covering it so no one saw how full it was.

Giles met Eddward in the kitchen and moved to gather food for William's breakfast. "Good morning, Eddward! You look better than you have in a long time!"

"I actually feel better than I have in a longtime, sir" he smiles blushing slightly.

"Well good! Now shove some of that good attitude into Kevin and we'll all be happy!" he gathered the rest of the food and left.

Eddward's blush deepens as images fill his head and he rushes off to give the ginger his food, no longer feeling hungry as he enters the study locking the door behind him.

"Food... I need it..." Kevin reached across the desk towards Eddward.

He sets the tray down and lifts the lid revealing all the food. He tried to will away the reddened cheeks but they were still Giles words. He knew that's not what he meant but still..

"What's got you all flustered? I didn't even say anything to you like that yet."

"Giles..." is all the Raven can manage to get out before looking away from him.

"Oh god, was he skulking around and heard us?!"

"No, that's not it" he says shaking his head and pacing.

"Then what?"

"He uh, he made a comment..." he mumbles under his breath.

"What comment? If he didn't hear us then what is the issue?"

"U-uh well, it was completely innocent, I am sure. I may have taken it the wrong way" he says blushing even harder.

"...Are you going to tell me what he said or no?"

"Well... no?"

Kevin's told up and cornered Eddward against the bookcase, kissing him deeply. After he broke the kiss, he noted how Eddward followed him to continue it but pulled back farther. "What did Giles say?"

"W-well, it started with him saying I looked better than I have in a while" he starts out.

"I'm going to give you more hickeys if you don't finish" he leans his head down and kissed Eddward's neck.

Eddward gasps and squirms against the book case. "I said I was feeling better and he said I should shove some of my good attitude into you" he finishes blushing worse than before.

Kevin laughed and pulled back enough to kiss Eddward quickly "I would be open to it."

His eyes snap up in astonishment "What?"

"What what?"

"You would be open to me…?" he trails off.

"Absolutely. Why not? Couples share, don't they? You seemed to enjoy it."

"Y-yes but... you might not" he says softly.

"Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it. When you're ready, we'll try it."

Eddward smiles and grabs the Kevin's hand. "Thank you. Would it be alright if I ate with you? I didn't mean to presume but I made enough for both of us."

"You know it is. I can never deny you anything" Kevin walked back to his desk and sat, offering his lap to the embarrassed butler.

He smiles and walks over to sit in his lap only to be pulled into it last minute giggling "Kevin!"

"I enjoy you like this, I can touch you and kiss you..."

Eddward smiles sadly. "I'm sorry you couldn't before. Thank you for being patient with me, I don't deserve you."

"When you love someone, you'll do whatever it takes to make the happy and comfortable."

Eddward smiles and runs his hand across his cheek gently "I love you too."

They ate in a comfortable silence. Kevin constantly had a hand on Eddward somewhere, like he was scared he would just disappear if he didn't. When his tutor arrived, Kevin groaned.

Eddward chuckles "I have to attend to my other duties and make lunch anyway." He says taking the tray and walking out winking behind the tutor's back. Kevin smirked before returning to his studies and vaguely paying attention. As soon as the small chime rang out for lunch, Kevin was up and out of the house in a shot running towards the stables.

Eddward had already saddled the horses and packed the saddle bags "are you ready Young Master?"

"God yes!" Kevin groaned before mounting Red and taking off toward the Weeping Willow and his mother's grave.

Back in the mansion, William looked out the window at the retreating pair. "Giles?"

"Yes, William?" he asks looking up from pouring him tea.

"What of Kevin and Eddward?"

"To what precisely do you refer to?" he asks setting the tea pot down and bringing it over to him.

"Like they are 'too close'?" he tried to word it correctly.

Giles looks at him for a moment "I do not believe their relationship is like ours, if that's what you are referring to. They are going to meet the Natalie and her hand maiden."

"You sure?"

"That they are going to meet with them?"

"That they are not like us..." William rolls his eyes.

"Oh! Well, I do not believe so. What made you ask?"

"It's just a 'father's intuition', I guess. I've been having those thoughts for a while. How Eddward was so willing to give himself over for Kevin and how frantic Kevin was to get Eddward back. Don't you find that odd over someone who is just a butler?" The second he said that, William knew he had said that all wrong. "That came out all wrong..." as he approached his surly love.

"Just a butler?" Giles asks. "Eddward is not just a butler, he took responsibility for letting the boy out, that is more than likely why he offered to trade himself! He goes out of his way to make Kevin comfortable and happy AND he is the only tutor or personal butler Kevin hasn't thrown things at! I can understand why Kevin would want him back not to mention your son has a kind heart, he knows what goes on at the Cain's! Everyone does!" he rages before taking a calming breath. "But since you just see us as 'just butlers'..." he snips walking towards the door as his rant is coming to an end. "If you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to being 'just a butler', Master"

"Giles...!" William called out to the sharply closed door before groaning. Guess his bed will be cold the next few nights.

Once they arrive at the willow, Eddward begins setting up the picnic immediately worrying as only he could about the minor details.

"Where are they? They're late... Why are woman always late?!" Kevin paced anxiously.

"Sit, Kevin, you're making me nervous" he says gently.

"I'm happy, let me pace" Kevin made another circuit, Red following closely. Soon, a whinny was heard over the hill and two women on two brown mares made their way over to them. "Kevin! Sorry!" Natalie called out.

"Woman, you drive me to drink!" he sassed back playfully.

"Oh, shut it you brat!" she giggles sliding off the horse with Marie's help.

"Sit down and shush, we can relax. People know better than to come over here, only Eddward and you guys are allowed here."

Eddward blushes and looks away from Natalie "Who is hungry?"

Kevin looked at Eddward teasingly "I'm surprised that you still ask that... I'm always hungry."

Natalie sighed "I hope you still fit in you suit. This wedding should still go off without delay."

"Yes M'lady, now loosen your corset and eat."

Eddward rolls his eyes at the banter but sets the food out "Lunch is served."

Kevin leaned lightly against Eddward, both of their backs against the tree. He blushes but smiles feeling more relaxed at the ginger's touch. After lunch was eaten, Natalie wanted to get the plan thought out a bit. "I wish there was another way but there just isn't. We have to get married, even if it's just for the public eye." "What if it comes out? I need to make sure there is a contingency plan in place."

"What if Marie and I married each other?" Eddward speaks up.

"That would be good. It's very common for the house staff to get into relationships and marry. I enjoy Eddward's company and working with him would be a breeze" Marie mused.

"I would love to find a way to be together however we want to in our home. I hate hiding from my family" Kevin broached the second subject.

"Well, that might not happen. The reason I suggested the marriage between Marie and I is so that when you two marry and we are to move to the Master Wing. It will not be suspicious for Marie and I to move into the room next to yours, as you and I are now" Eddward explains.

"Who gets the master suite?" Kevin glared at Natalie and she glared back.

"Does it matter? Both suits and gigantic" Eddward sighs. "Honestly, Kevin, it really shouldn't matter."

"The ladies should have the bigger room, Kevin" Natalie started.

"Excuse you, no. How 'bout that?"

"Sometimes I wonder why Eddward is so taken with you."

"Heh, because I am perfect. Didn't you notice?"

"Not around your huge ego!"

"Alright, big head!" The two nobles stopped before cracking up. "That ego crack was a good one..."

"You just completely denied me, didn't even think about it for one second!" Natalie coughed after a long laugh.

Eddward and Marie look at each other, clearly unamused. "This is his family's estate, Natalie" Marie interjects while Eddward nods in agreement.

"We won't be living here anyway" Kevin says calmly. "My father has been working on my own estate since I was 14. It was supposed to be a summer home of sorts but when he realized that I would rather be out in the country than town, he set to make it my own when I married."

"It will still have been built by your family's money" Eddward points out.

"Yeah, I guess. We would have to just do a little finagling in order to make sure that everything is the way we want it. It's a bit smaller too, although not by much. You just want the big bedroom, don't cha?" Kevin sassed as the red-faced butler. They continued to talk for the next few hours, Marie was the one who advised that they should be heading back. "I guess you're right." Kevin stood and helped Natalie stand as Eddward helps Marie. "I really hope this works" Kevin muses.

"Yes, so do I. If it does, we can all be with the ones we love" Marie says holding Natalie's hand and helping her mount her mare.

Eddward and Kevin helped the ladies onto their steeds and escorted them to the very edge of the property. Bidding them goodbye, they made their way towards the mansion. "You think this will work?" Kevin asked.

"I hope so Young Master..." he says softly rubbing his temples due to another stress headache

"You always go back to the formal titles when you are stressed. Why are you so stressed out?"

"I will feel a whole lot better once this is done and over with" he responds as they head into the house.

"The wedding?"

"Yes and the move" Eddward says pulling out his aspirin.

"You can't stress over things for another 6 months, you'll kill yourself!"

"I cannot help it, if this doesn't go just so, it is unlikely we will be able to be together" he says brokenly.

"I would rather run away with you and be poor than lose you. Don't worry. We got this all covered! Try having some optimistic thoughts!" Kevin smiled.

Eddward deadpans "With the life I've had, one does not have optimistic thoughts..."

"Well that's changed! You have me now and life is gonna have to work really hard to get me away from you."

Eddward's expression softens "I will do anything to protect you."

"And I, you... so let's just forget about everything right now and just concentrate on us and today, okay?"

When Eddward sits on the love seat and Kevin leans against his desk, he breeches another topic. "How soon will you be able to leave you mark on me?"

"I will talk to my father and about if and we will start working on it right away."

"What will you tell him?"

"That I want to get that mark off you."

"What will you tell him when he asks how you've seen it?"

"I was helping you change your bandage."

"They know I don't trust anyone to do that, how will you explain that?" Eddward asks.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do but I wouldn't even let my mother change my bandages and they know that Kevin" Eddward pleaded.

"What do you want me to do, Eddward? I'm trying to do what you want but you're shooting everything down."

"I'm just trying to tell you we might have to do this in secret" he suggested quickly.

"Well, I don't know how to mold metal but Michael does... I'll have to ask him about it. If my father finds out, I could get into a bit of trouble but alright. I'll talk to Michael tomorrow about it."

"Thank you I am sorry I am being so much trouble."

"It's fine, I'm enough trouble for you."

"Yes but you are my trouble maker" Eddward smiles sweetly.

"Only yours?" Kevin asks with a sly grin.

Eddward stands and struts over to him pulling him forward by his tie. "You had better be only mine" he warns, kissing his jaw line.

Kevin moans into the kiss. "I like when you're rough and possessive of me. That's a big turn on..."

"It is?"

Kevin leans forward and catches Eddward's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back gently. Eddward releases a husky moan and presses himself against the ginger.

"This is a dangerous place to start this, Eddward. I won't deny that I want you so bad though."

"If you don't like it, stop me" he whispers.

"Not a chance" Kevin pulls Eddward back against him into a fierce kiss. Backing up until the backs of his legs hit the desk, he quickly hops up and pulled Eddward close and settled him between his legs. The Raven however continues to push laying him back on the desk he wasn't worried he had locked the door and the curtains were drawn.

"Look at you gettin' all bold all of a sudden... I love it!" Kevin made quick work of their outer coats and was working on Eddward's shirt and vest buttons when a knocking was heard. "Young Master? I have your dinner."

Eddward sits up in confusion. "What?" he asks through the door, fixing himself within seconds

"Uh, Giles asked me to bring this dinner to the Young Master, sir."

"Giles would have found me or just done it himself, he wouldn't ask you to do that" Eddward says stepping into the hall way with a frown.

Giles voice called out from down the hall. "She is telling the truth, Eddward. I got preoccupied with tending to Master William, he has what most women call a 'man cold' and his life is tragically ending... at least according to him."

Eddward sighs deeply and eyes the food. "Why didn't you come find me or have someone find me?"

"I was going to do it but I couldn't balance everything that William 'needed' and Kevin's food. The study's door was shut so I assumed that you where tutoring him some more."

"I do not need that much help!"

"Don't worry, Eddward, all is well. Good to see you on your guard though!" Giles ignores the squawking redhead.

"You probably would try to kill me..." Kevin mumbles from over Eddward's shoulder, eyeing the food.

"No... just lop off a limb here or there!" Giles smirks and walks back to William's room.

Eddward chuckles for a moment but then looks at the servant he takes the tray and thanked the staff. She bows and scurries off to finish her chores for the day.

"Well, that killed the mood" Kevin sighed.

"Yes, I know" the Raven responds setting the tray down irritably.

"You don't trust something?"

"No that isn't it" he shakes his head.

"What's wrong? We can continue in bed tonight, ya know."

He blinks and blushes turning away to hide his red face but stays quiet.

"I'll call you that pet name you hate if you don't tell me..."

"Don't you dare!" he squeaks his blush deepening.

"Awe, come on ~baaaabyyyy~..."

Eddward groans as the blush creeps to his ears and his hand cover them.

"God, I love it when you blush ~baby~"

"Stop that..."

"Stop what, ~babe~?"

"You know what that does to me" Eddward mumbles.

"What does it do to you, ~lover~?"

"I-I have things I might need to do..." he says making towards the door.

"Tell me what is bothering you and I'll stop." Eddward fumbles with the door, too flustered to even open it. Kevin comes up behind him and licks his ear "Come back, ~beautiful~"

He shivers and bites his bottom lip. "S-stop being ridiculous."

"I love you, ~baby~. Come back to me" Kevin licked the back of Eddward's neck.

He squirms as his outer jacket is suddenly a bit too hot for him to be wearing. "I love you too but you are not playing fair."

Kevin gripped Eddward's hips in his hands and ground against him. The raven's gloved hands fly up to muffle the moan that escapes him his forehead leaning against the door.

"You want me?" Kevin whispers in his ear. Eddward looks back and nods now thoroughly convinced his face would never return to the almost porcelain complexion it normally was. "I want you too...but you have other duties to attend to" Kevin spanked Eddward teasingly before briskly walking back to his chair and desk, starting to eat.

Eddward looks at him in shock that look quickly turns into a glare before he opens the door and exits, making his face an emotionally blank mask as he goes about his tasks thinking of ways to get back at the ginger.

Kevin looks at the door, wide eyed and confused. He really saw that going a different way in his head...


	21. Chapter 21

When night time came Eddward got the ginger's bath ready but he did it differently; this time he added bubbles to the enormous bath. "Young Master?" he asks peeking into the study only to find that Kevin was fast asleep by his empty plates.

Eddward walks forward and shakes him awake. "Kevin, wake your bath is ready" he coos in the redhead's ear. once the ginger opens his eyes, he smiles. "Come on, I'll meet you there" he says gathering the plates and exiting the room where he handed them off to a maid walking by. Eddward rushes back into the Kevin's bathroom, stripping himself and slipping into the bath, trying to look as sexy as possible for the him.

Kevin had his shirt off by the time he entered the bathroom and his jaw dropped. Seeing Eddward in his bathtub was something that he thought he would never be able to see, yet here he is. "What's all this?"

Eddward blushes and shrugs, leaning against the side, the bubbles hiding him from the ginger. "Did you lock the doors?"

"L-let me go c-check..." Kevin stumbled out quietly but securely checking all the doors to his and Eddward's rooms before returning. "Y-yeah. All locked..." Kevin muttered out before fumbling with his pants.

"Are you alright?" Eddward smirks.

"Yeah, 'course!" Kevin finally got his pants unbuckled and was soon bare. Standing by the tub and not sure what to do, he tried to calm his raging hard on before getting in. Once Kevin was seated in the tub, Eddward wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

"Come here often?" he asks.

"Just when you're here" Kevin smiled as he relished in the feel of Eddward wrapped around him.

Eddward chuckles and takes a wash cloth beginning to rub slow circles on the ginger's body. "Lucky me" he purrs in Kevin's ear.

Kevin leaned his head back and sighed. Eddward had magic hands and Kevin absolutely loved it when Eddward would run them over his body. He ran his own hands along Eddward's long legs, enjoying the feel of them around his waist.

The Raven smiles and kisses his lover's neck lovingly. "I love it when you touch me" he whispers, nipping at his ear lobe.

"I'll touch you all the time if you let me."

"Of course, I will let you" he smiles letting a hand travel over his lover's nipple. Kevin sucked in a breath and let it out with a small moan. He squeezes and rubs the strong legs in front of him, touching as much as he could. Eddward smirks and continues to tease the ginger as he washes him, brushing his hand over Kevin's member and other sensitive parts of his body, winding him up more and more.

Kevin moaned again, rolling his hips. "You better be working me up for a good reason..."

"And if I am not?" he chuckles.

"That would be a mean and you would be grounded" Kevin grinned.

"Grounded?" Eddward chuckles "tell me what does that entail?"

"You'll be grounded to my bed and not be allowed to move while I ravish you for hours."

He smirks against his neck "Well, I think I would rather like that."

"We can always move this to the bedroom."

Eddward bites down on his shoulder "Is that what you would like?"

"I'm up for whatever you have planned, lover."

"You know what those little nicknames do to me..." Eddward groans softly pressing his body against him.

"I know and I love it" Kevin craned his neck to the side and grasped the back of Eddward's head, bringing their lips together.

The butler moans and deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling back. "Let's get out of here" he murmurs, their lips still so close that they brush against each other.

Kevin moans softly again before breaking the kiss and standing up and getting out. He held his hand out to help Eddward out. Fuck getting dry, they'll dry off later! Eddward follows him immediately grabbing his hand. "Take me" he moans pressing his naked body against Kevin's.

"You are something else, ya know that?" he grinned and kissed him greedily, pushing Eddward backwards into the bedroom and causing them to fall on the bed.

He yelps and laughs softly "Kevin! My but you are insatiable!"

"You started it, now ya gotta fix it!" Kevin grinned, biting down on his neck and grinding their cocks together. Eddward lets out a loud moan and clamps a hand over his mouth in the middle of it to muffle the sound.

Kevin smirks. "God, I wish that I could hear you moan without it being muffled." Kevin ran his hands down Eddward's sides and gripped his thighs, pulling them around his waist.

He blushes looking up at him. "I wish you could too..." he says softly before rolling over so he was on top, crashing his lips down on the ginger's.

"When did you get so brazen? I like it..." he husked before thrusting his hips up. Kevin grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them together, moaning at the sensation.

"I think knowing you feel the same way that I do lets me be a bit more bold" he gasps softly rutting against Kevin's cock and hand.

"I just love seeing you completely undone and putty-like in my hands." Kevin released them and reached both hands around to touch and knead Eddward's plump ass. "You gonna ride me tonight?"

"I-if you'd like me to" he whispers biting his lover's bottom lip and pulling back.

"Oh, hell yeah!"

"Will you prepare me then?" he asks. Kevin moaned before lifting two fingers to his mouth, slicking them up and prodding the tight entrance. He easily slid one in and watched the play of emotions on Eddward's face, making him harder. A second was added and Kevin watched as Eddward stroked them again, using the precum for more of a lubricant.

After the second finger, Eddward sits up and brushes the hand away. "I can't wait anymore, I need you" he moans, grabbing Kevin's member and angling it against his hole before sliding down onto him.

Kevin held a pillow over his face as he moaned loudly with a curse. Looking back up at Eddward, he grabs his hips tightly "Ready?"

Eddward pants and nods, using his legs to lift himself up and slam down on him.

"Oh fuck..." Kevin thrust upwards in time with Eddward dropping down, the sound of skin slapping again skin was driving him mad. He gripped Eddward's hips tighter, he was sure Eddward would have bruises later. Eddward throws his head back crying into his hands letting the ginger control their pace. The rough grip should have frightened him after everything he had been through but it was comforting, as though the ginger was doing anything he could to keep Eddward close to himself.

Kevin bent his knees and planted his feet on the mattress to lift his hips better. "You feel so good... god damn..." Kevin moaned before he sat up and started to kiss and nip everything his mouth could reach. He paid special attention to the two nipples, each were bit and sucked until they were red.

Eddward moans and shutters, pushing his hands into the gingers hair pulling at it "Kevin, you have to s-stop!" he whimpers. "E-everything feels s-so fucking good, I don't know how m-much longer I can stay quiet!"

"You're so hot when you cuss" Kevin grunted. "I'm not able to last much longer" he moaned out, feeling that tightness in his groin.

"Good hurry! Much longer and I might scream..." Eddward moans through biting his lip beginning to tighten around the ginger. "Oh God, Kevin… if I cum, I don't know if I'll be able to keep quiet" he pants.

"Kiss me then. Let me swallow your screams" Kevin fused their lips together just as he felt his release crash upon him and he felt Eddward's as he tightened. He moaned into their kiss and pulled Eddward flush against him. Just as he had predicted, Eddward screamed into their kiss, holding onto Kevin for dear life as he cums between them.

Kevin just held Eddward and the tremors rippled through his body. "Be lucky that these walls are pretty sound and noises don't travel real well between them."

He whimpers and pants "I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

"I love hearing you moan, it's incredibly sexy" Kevin grinned, rolling them over to cuddle Eddward close, sliding out of him in the process.

He blushes softly and nuzzles into him giving him a kiss in the process "Hush up and go to sleep" he says embarrassedly. Kevin relaxes back into the pillows and quickly follows Eddward into sleep.

A few weeks pass and everything was running smoothly. The wedding is coming along nicely and the move is being scheduled, Eddward and Marie were very busy with overseeing most of the details but they worked well together. Marie started the rumor mill that her and Eddward were to be wed as well so everyone was doubly happy.

Kevin and Eddward were currently riding up to the Willow, Natalie had sent an urgent message that she needed to talk to them ASAP. "Why are women always dramatic? I swear, if this is something stupid..." Kevin grumbled.

Eddward sighs deeply "I must agree, I have several things that I need to pack for the move. We really do not have time for an outing."

They make it to the Willow to see the girls were already there. Dismounting quickly, Natalie and Marie rush up to them. "Thank God, we have a problem!"

"It better not be anything stupid, Natalie" Kevin whined, noting the scared expression and drying tears.

"I'm pregnant!" Natalie cried out, tears again building in her eyes.

"What?!" Kevin bellowed. "You said your doctor said couldn't get pregnant!"

Eddward's whole world stopped spinning at that point and his emotions left him. "What...?" he asks hollowly.

"I know! The doctor said I wouldn't be able to bare any children but I had him confirm it this morning..."

"Oh well fuck me... god damnit!" Kevin paces.

"We will have to move the wedding up and say it was an early birth" Marie says firmly as Eddward stays silent staring off into space.

"Or push everything back. I understand it's not conventional but I know how much the wedding means to her. Being heavily pregnant or rushing through it would ruin the entire occasion. Let's just wait and see. Tell our parents and see what they suggest" Kevin offered.

"You don't know my father..." Natalie whined, leaning against the tree and sliding down to sit on the ground.

Kevin noticed Eddward being quiet. "Hey, you okay?"

He simply nods "We should go with Marie's suggestion and push up the wedding day. You two are so madly in love you couldn't wait. I can put it together at the end of the month so she isn't showing yet and after that, we hide you both away in the new estate and claim you are 'nesting'" he suggests his head swirling as he mounts his horse again.

"Thank you Eddward! You're the best" Marie praises feeling much better about the situation. "This could really work!" she says, holding Natalie's hand.

"Everything will work out, I guess..." Kevin sighs.

"I'm sorry, Kevin. I had no idea this was going to happen" Natalie pouted.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean for it to happen. Just a bit shocking is all. If you will excuse me, I have things to attend to. Pushing up the merger of our companies is going to be a bear. Good day, Ladies." Kevin mounts Red and takes off in the direction Eddward went and caught up to him. "You may be able to lie to them but not me!"

"About?" Eddward asks hollowly his eyes looking straight forward.

"You being alright. You went completely rigid and left so quickly. Don't lie to me, I don't lie to you."

"Of course, I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be? We just found out that the woman you slept with is baring your child, who will be a constant reminder of what you did!" Eddward snips urging the horse to go faster.

"What I did?! I did nothing wrong! We weren't together at that time if you remember correctly!" Kevin pushed Red to speed up and stop in front of Raven sideways. "Stop being irrational!"

Eddward simply maneuvers the black horse around the red one. "It was bad enough you had to marry her but now you will have a child with her. That is two things I cannot give you Kevin, two!"

Kevin growls and catching up. "Two things that I don't give a shit about! What do you want me to do?"

Eddward slows down and looks over at him. "You don't want them?" he asks with a confused frown.

"You really think that just because she is pregnant, that would change the way I feel about you?! Seriously?!" Kevin steers Red to sideswipe Raven and grab the reins to pull him to a stop.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know, I'm scared" he admits quietly. "I've never had this connection and I've always been so easily thrown away."

"I'm not throwing you away. The wedding is just a facade for the public. If we are caught, the penalties for being gay is death. I don't want to die just as I don't want you to die, so we have to play along and play house. Let's just be grateful that Natalie and Marie understand and are willing to play along. I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm not happy about her being pregnant but I do wish it was under different circumstances. There is just nothing that I can do to change it now, so we adjust and move on."

Eddward sighs and nods "Yes, very well."

"Are you just telling me that or are you seriously ok?"

"I don't know" Eddward says honestly "Come on, we have to get back to the house."

"Fine, I see why I am the asshole in this and why I deserve this treatment."

"It isn't you, Kevin" Eddward snaps. "At this point, it's me! Not everything is about you!" he growls pulling away from him and riding off.

"Oh good! Ride off, that's real helpful!" Kevin curses under his breath and casually having Red walk back to the mansion.

Eddward makes it back to the mansion and immediately begins giving orders to the other servants, snapping at them as he goes. Kevin rode up and took his time bathing, brushing, feeding, and watering Red by himself. He could understand most anything that involved business, running a business, buying other businesses, sales, payroll, etc... but when it comes to his own relationship, as secret as it was, he was clueless. When Red was safely in his stall, Kevin walked back into the mansion and sensed the tension in the air. Seeing Elizabeth and Leonard talking in the hallway, he approached them to ask where their son is.

"He came in like a bat out of Hell, saying that the wedding was being moved up unexpectedly because you and the young lady couldn't wait and began ordering people around and sending people into town with letters and orders for the shops. I think he is in the kitchen right now going over the meal with the head chef" Elizabeth says thoughtfully.

"Of course, he is..." Kevin thanked them and went to his father's study knocking and entering. "I need to talk to you."

"Enter then!" William says excitedly having heard the news from Giles, who had gone to see what the hell all the fuss was about.

"You seem happy, hear the happy news then?"

"Yes! I did and I'm so happy! I told you that things would go well!" William says standing up and limping over.

"Yeah, I guess... Please stay sitting, I don't want you hurting yourself farther."

"Oh! Come on you sound like Giles, give your old man a hug!" he chuckles.

"I knew you would be happy to be a grandpa, you're old enough to be anyway" Kevin prodded in a joke.

"Wait what?! Grandpa?!"

"Giles didn't tell you why the wedding was being moved up?"

"No! If he knew, he didn't tell me!"

"Yeah, Natalie is pregnant. I guess one time was enough..."

"Oh good Lord, child. Well, I can't say anything, that's why I married your mother" he laughs

"You're not mad?" Kevin asked with a cocked brow.

"How can I be angry at something I did when I was your age?" he asks limping back over to his chair.

"You were older than I am when Mother had me..."

"No I was the same age" William corrected, leaning back in his chair and popping some fruit in his mouth.

"Oh" Kevin trailed off and the office drew silent. William put his head back and relaxed, Giles would have a fit if he knew he was pushing himself. "Hey Dad? You ever get the feeling that what your doing is wrong?"

William sighs and lifts his head up. "Sometimes son, why?"

"But then why does it feel so right?"

"Son, what exactly are you talking about?" William asks sitting up.

Meanwhile Eddward had walked up to deliver the news and the older ginger's supper walks in clearly having heard everything. "Here you are, Master. Giles said he is going to be in later as he is helping my father pick out the flowers for the wedding" he says smiling. To anyone that didn't truly know the butler would think that he was genuinely happy at the moment. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you Eddward. You are dismissed" he smiles back. Eddward nods and turns to leave again.

"Oh! Silly me, I almost forgot. Young Master, I could not find you so I put your dinner in your study, would you prefer I brought it in here?" he asks as if nothing was wrong.

"No, that's fine, I'll eat in there."

"Very good, sir, if you'll excuse me" he nods walking out returning to his duties and remaining professional. "Now, what were you talking about?" William asks around a mouth full of steak.

"Nothing, I gotta go" Kevin left quickly and made his way to his study. 'Of fucking course he would be there. Of course, he would! What am I gonna do now?!'

William blinks in confusion and sighs but continues eating nonetheless When it was time for bed Eddward made himself too busy to deal with the ginger and sent one of the other servants to tend to him.

"Young Master, I'm here to help you ready for bed" the small handmaiden says timidly.

"I don't need help, get out of my bedroom."

"Yes, Young Master, I'm sorry!" she squeaks rushing out.

Kevin scoffed as she left before sighing. "I have fucked things up so badly and I don't know how to fix it, I need help."

Eddward didn't get back until later that night. He didn't even check on the ginger, he simply went straight to his own bedroom. Pushing a chair against the door between their rooms and locking both of them before he strips and slips into bed, knowing Kevin wouldn't be able to bust through the door or pick the lock for the door in the hallway.

Kevin was up half the night trying to figure out a way to fix this huge misunderstanding. He needed to talk to Eddward but he knew approaching him now would be tricky at best and painful at worst. He normally would talk to Giles or go out to the Willow but he knew that Giles was sleeping and going out now would just be stupid.

Eddward slips into a fitful sleep having nightmare after nightmare about the ginger handing him over to Edwin. Kevin looked across his trashed room. It started with just a simple tossing of paper across the room in anger and then the bigger things started to fly after the paper was gone. The Sun shown in his room showed himself and the room in disarray.

Eddward rises with the Sun, looking dreadful, he gets dressed and un-barricades his room before making his way to the kitchen. He prepares breakfast and sends the same hand maiden to wake the ginger up. She timidly knocks on the ginger's door "Young Master? Your breakfast is ready."

"No!" he yells through the door and something crashes and breaks.

She yelps and runs back to Eddward reporting what had just occurred. He simply sighs and finishes up the breakfast preparation before walking into the destroyed room. His eyes roamed around the room in shock and then horror when he realized he would be the one cleaning it. "Young Master, what seems to be the trouble?" he says through grit teeth trying to stay professional.

"Well first and foremost, my lover eavesdropped on a private conversation, then even though he only heard a small portion, assumed the worst and now hates me!"

"I was not eavesdropping. I did however walk in at what apparently was an inopportune time for you" he snaps, setting the tray of food down on the dresser.

"Are you even listening to yourself? We've been fighting since yesterday afternoon and I don't know why. Then I'm trying to get some insight about the baby and the wedding and here you come, getting even more pissed! I can't fucking win!"

Eddward rubs his temples. "First of all, you can stop yelling at me" he growls "then after that, you can shut the up! Dear god! Everything is not about you! Yesterday before I heard what you said to your father, I was upset because of my own short comings and how I do not deserve you because I have nothing to offer you!" Eddward hisses quietly glaring at him "I needed you to hold me and tell me that it didn't matter but instead you assume it has to do with you and as always went off the deep end" he explains, "but no, it certainly didn't help when I heard your converstion and I assumed the worse, I apologize for that."

"I did tell you it didn't matter! I told you many times that you are more important to me! I don't know how much more plain I can fucking make it? I can't read minds, Eddward, I don't know what you need but I try to give it to you when I can. I can't give you something you need if you don't tell me!"

The butler stares at him for a long moment. "Oh, right. That's fine. As always it's my fault and I'm being irrational. Yes, I see" he says nodding.

"This has got to be a dream... Real quick, where does your brain equalize 'Tell me what you need to make you happy' and 'It's your fault, you piece of shit'? I didn't say it was your fault! Did I say that?"

"Well obviously, it's my fault for not spelling things out for you!"

"Eddward, you are the only person I want. That's it, just you. I don't care what you have or don't have. I love you and I only want you. If I could get out of this wedding I would, if I could get out of being a father I probably would too. I'm terrified and I need you... you calm me down and help me think rationally. I need you to stay by my side and give me you. That's it."

Eddward's demeanor relaxes from being hostile and he tears up. "Kevin..." he sighs "I love you too, I'm so so sorry."

Instead of answering, Kevin pushes him against the door, shutting it in the process with a loud slam, and crushes their lips together. "I'm sorry... don't be sad... I love you..." he says between kisses.

He gasps and tears slip down his cheeks as he kisses back desperately. "I love you too..." he murmurs between kisses.

Kevin wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs "Shh, don't cry, it's okay..."

Eddward nods and clings to him tightly with a whimper "I love you Kevin, I love you so much."

"You are the best thing to happen to me... are we better?"

The butler smiles softly and pulls him into a kiss "Yes, if you'll forgive me."

"You know I do, do you forgive me?"

"Of course, I do Kevin" he says gently combing his hand through the red hair. "I missed you last night."

"I was up all night, trying to find a way to talk to you, to apologize and explain things to you. All I wanted was you lying next to me."

"I'm so sorry" Eddward says pulling him close and giving him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry about it" Kevin brings him in for another kiss. "Let's just move on with our day but tonight, I expect you naked in my bed."

This makes the Raven smile "I look forward to it, Young Master" he smirks.


	22. Chapter 22

Kevin and Eddward went on about their day but Eddward was still away from Kevin for a good chunk of the day, making sure the wedding planning was on track. He still sent other house staff to tend to the fiery heir after making Kevin promise to be easy going and nice. Currently, he was be dressed again because the house staff that was clearing out the bedroom too slowly so Kevin decided to help speed it up. He opened his second story window and saw Leonard. "Hey Leonard! You got a spare tarp or canvas laying around?"

"Uh, I believe so, yes. Would you like me to send it up to you, Young Master?"

"Nah, just lay it flat right below my window. I got some trash to throw out!" Leonard just cocked a brow but did as he was told, calling up to let Kevin know he was done. A few seconds later, pieces of shattered chairs and a desk where being tossed out. "Thanks Leonard! We got it from here!" Kevin called down with a wave. Leonard just looked unbelieving at the young man and chuckled. 'Eddward was right, life is never boring in the Barr estate.'

Eddward walks in to begin cleaning the ginger's room only to come up short. "What on Earth?!" he asks looking for the broken things that were in here earlier.

Kevin turns his head from the maid in front of him fixing his tie. "I helped get things done quicker" he said simply with a shrug.

Eddward looks at him amused. "Thank you, Young Master. That helps me a great deal" he says shooing the maid away because she tied his tie the wrong way.

"You're so jealous... you're the one who sent her in here."

"It is not jealousy, she didn't tie your tie correctly and you would have fussed about it" Eddward chuckles knowingly.

Kevin sighed. "Be jealous a little bit? Come on! It turns me on."

Eddward pulls the tie down bringing the ginger with it. "You are mine and you will keep your eye off of that woman's cleavage" he hisses in his ear.

"Show me yours then" Kevin grins with a nip to Eddward's ear.

Eddward growls through a smile "I am going to bite you if you keep it up."

"Oooo, I love when you talk dirty to me."

Eddward chuckles and shakes his head grabbing the gingers cock through his pants since they were alone. "As long as you remember that this is mine, I will talk dirty to you whenever you want."

Kevin bites back a moan into his bottom lip "You're starting things, sir. It's nearly dinner time, you don't have time for it."

"Oh? Am I starting things?" he asks innocently rubbing on his cock. "Good, I'm glad" he snips before retracting his hand and walking off leaving the ginger alone with a wink.

"Did he just blue ball me?!" Kevin asked himself with a grin before going into his father's study to go over more paperwork.

Eventually, Eddward walks into the study with the ginger's dinners "May I do anything else for you?"

"No, thank you Eddward. It's going to be a late night tonight, I believe. Please have my bath ready for me to take."

"Yes, Young Master" he nods walking out, smiling broadly.

A few hours later, Kevin finally comes into the bedroom, hearing the water running in the bathroom but no Eddward in sight. He had a sinking feeling that that did not bode well for him. "Eddward?"

Eddward walks in with an innocent smile "Yes, Young Master?"

"I didn't know where you were lurking about. Wanted to make sure you were gonna sneak up and kill me from behind" Kevin smirks shutting and locking his bedroom door.

"Kill you?" he laughs "Goodness no! Perhaps rough you up a bit but never kill you, my love."

"I would be happy to die with your hands on me."

The butler shakes his head and pulls the ginger forward into a possessive kiss turning him and backing him into the bathroom, stripping him on the way.

Kevin helps him strip and pulls off the butler's own jacket and vest before unbuttoning his white shirt revealing Eddward's pale chest. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'd say it's what hasn't gotten into me" Eddward laughs pushing the Kevin's pants down.

"That's gotten into you too. A few times..."

Eddward snickers "But it's what's getting into you tonight that has me excited."

Kevin blushed a deep red "Y-yeah?"

"Yes... is something wrong?"

"No, just never done it before... just a bit nervous. But I trust you won't hurt me."

Eddward smiles softly and kisses his neck "No, Kevin, I would never."

"Go slow, I'll be fine. I want to do this with you."

Eddward kisses him and nips his neck "I promise… Come, get into the bath with me."

Kevin takes a deep breath and steps into the bath, sighing happily as the warm water soothes all aches from sitting at his father's desk for hours on end. Eddward slips in behind him and begins massaging him, gently working out all the kinks and knots. Kevin rolls his head back against Eddward's strong shoulder and moaned in appreciation as Eddward kisses his neck and runs his hands all over Kevin's willing body.

"Your hands feel so much better than mine" Kevin husked quietly.

"Do they?" he asks as he runs a hand over his extremely hard member.

Kevin sucked air between his teeth and moaned, lightly thrusting. "Yesssss~"

"Well, why don't we move this to the bedroom then?" Eddward purrs kissing his neck and biting it. Kevin groans but quickly gets up, pulling Eddward with him and dragging him to the bedroom. Eddward giggles as he is tossed on the bed "Well, someone is eager!"

"I don't care who gets it, I just wanna have sex..." Kevin leans down to kiss him "...with you..." another kiss "...all night."

Eddward chuckles and kisses him back reversing their positions so he is on top. "Well... what kind... of butler... would I be... if I didn't give... my master... exactly what he wanted?" he asks kissing down his torso and taking Kevin into his mouth for the first time.

Kevin curses as he flops back and closes his eyes. He's had women go down on him before but it was different now. He didn't care about any of them, he didn't love any of them. With Eddward, he loved and cared about him and that just made every touch more electrified. Eddward knew where to touch him and at what time to drive Kevin mad. He would kill Edwin for touching Eddward, but he should thank him first...

Eddward pops off seconds later and licks his fingers lubing them up and then takes the ginger back into his mouth with a moan one of his slick fingers slides into him gently. Kevin moaned when his cock brushed the back of Eddward's throat but turned into a groan when he felt that probing finger pressing into him. The butler hums and begins bobbing up and down on the shaft, his finger following along with the movements once the ginger relaxes he adds a second one. Kevin could only moan and arch his back a little bit as the intrusion started to feel better and better. Pleasure blasted through his limbs as Eddward found his prostate. "Fuck, Eddward!"

He reaches his free hand up and covers his mouth adding a third finger massaging the spot with all three fingers. Kevin feels another tendril of pleasure ripple through him, he seemed to enjoy when Eddward would exert control over him. He sucked two of Eddward's fingers into his mouth and sucked hard, like he would his cock. This causes the Raven to pop off in surprise and stare at him. "Wha...?" the blushing redhead looked down, teeth gently keeping Eddward's fingers in his mouth.

Eddward blushes and chuckles softly. "You are so very sexy" he smiles, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up. "Are you ready?"

Kevin moans and nods, taking a deep breath he pulled his legs up to wrap them around Eddward's lithe hips, grinding against him. Eddward groans and slowly slides into him doing his best not to hurt the strong male under him.

Kevin jaw drops open as he tries to relax as much as possible. "Eddward..." he grips

two handfuls of raven hair, crushing their lips together. Eddward stills himself letting his lover adjust for a moment as he gets swept up in the kiss. He doesn't move until the grip in his hair loosens and when it does, he is able to get himself all the way into him before he pulls back from the kiss. "Hard part is over..." he says kissing his neck.

"Oh... my god..." Kevin groaned but clutched Eddward to him tightly. He put all his willpower into relaxing and slowly he was able to. When he felt he could handle Eddward moving, he smirked a little and started to lick and bit at the pale neck in front of him.

Taking this as a sign Eddward slowly pulls out and pushes back in pulling the ginger into a kiss. Moaning lightly into the kiss, Kevin arches his back when he feels Eddward press into him again. The achingly slow pace was okay at first but Kevin knew he would want more soon. Leaning up and whispering in Eddward's ear, he moans out through gritted teeth "Why won't you just _FUCK_ me?"

"Because I'd rather make love to you, it's your first time" Eddward purrs back gently giving a sharper thrust.

"I'm f-fine. Please..."

Eddward was torn between wanting to fuck the ginger and knowing that if he did the ginger might be unable to walk the next day. "Kevin, I-I can't... I don't want to hurt you."

"But I need it..." he moaned out. "I want you to claim me, mark me as yours and yours alone."

Eddward blushes and smiles. "Well, when you put it like that…" he smirks before slamming into Kevin roughly and biting his chest.

Kevin bit into his lip trying not to scream, it hurt but it felt so good! The pleasure was overwhelming the pain, even then, the pain was almost nonexistent. He brought his legs up to bracket Eddward's hips and wrap his long legs around him. Eddward grips his thigh and hikes one over his shoulder slamming deeper into him as he sucks on a nipple.

Kevin bit into the bone on his wrist, holding back a loud moan. He arched his back and tightened his one legged hold on Eddward's waist.

Eddward moans softly. "You feel so good, Kevin. I've never felt anything like this..." he whispers, pulling the ginger's wrist out of his mouth only to replace it by sweeping him up into a hungry kiss. Kevin moans into the kiss, still trying to keep his voice down to a minimum. He ran his hands down to Eddward's sides, squeezing his hips briefly, before grabbing two handfuls of ass. Eddward moans and slams into the ginger's prostate, biting at Kevin's bottom lip.

Breaking the kiss and tossing his head back to let loose a muffled moan of a curse, Kevin rose his hips in time with Eddward's thrusts. Kevin grinned before lunging forward and sinking his teeth into Eddward's shoulder.

Eddward hisses in pained pleasure "Fucking hell, Kevin..."

The redhead smirked and relaxed, leaning back on the mattress and grabbed his own cock to stroke it. The butler smacks his hand away before replacing it with his own, rubbing at the sensitive tip.

"Yes! Fuck..." Kevin moaned out, muffled against Eddward's neck. "Can't last much longer..."

"Me either… together, my love?" he pants. Kevin nods quickly, fisting his hands into dark hair and pulling Eddward into another kiss. He felt that tight coil in his belly tighten before he sucked Eddward's bottom lip into his mouth and moaned with his release, coating both of their stomachs.

Eddward groans as he slams in one last time before he releases. Eddward swept up his lover in a hard make-out session to calm them. The Raven pulls back and out, giving him a few sweet pecks as he does. "I love you, Kevin" he purrs softly, letting Kevin's leg fall off his shoulder.

"I l-love you, t-too" Kevin stutters out, stretching his arms and legs out. He groans with a small tendril of pain runs through his back. "I know why you like it so much..."

Eddward blushes brightly. "Oh, you do, do you?"

"Don't you enjoy it? Have I been misreading you?" Kevin asked with a laugh.

His blush deepens and he chuckles "Hush and go to sleep."

"As long as you're sleeping here" Kevin wraps his arms around Eddward and pulls him close.

"Of course I am, you ridiculous man" he chuckles brushing his hand over his cheek. Kevin nuzzled into his palm, kissing the scar in the middle before wrapping his arms tight around Eddward, listening to the subtle heartbeat and breathing lull him to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

A few months pass, Kevin still hates the idea of getting married to anyone besides Eddward but is excited for the baby to come.

The Raven is running around like a chicken with his head chopped off, trying to get the last few touches settled for the wedding. It was the day before and Eddward had gotten little to no sleep for the past week.

"Eddward, please calm down... everything is done and looks perfect..." Kevin tried to reign in his surly lover.

"No, Young Master. The flowers aren't here, the arch way isn't done yet, the cake is just being frosted, and they fucked up on Lady Natalie's flower order so that needs to be taken care of... and your suit! The tailor is late!"

Kevin wrapped his arms around Eddward and pulled him close, crushing their lips together. Breaking the kiss, he whispered "Let's run away together. Never come back."

Eddward sighs softly and runs a hand over his cheek. "Do not tempt me… Now let me go, there is work to be done!"

Kevin grinned and let him go, watching him scurry off. Soon the tailor was led in and he got straight to work. By the time he was done, Kevin had never been more poked and prodded in his whole life! Eddward had the great pleasure of watching this, even beginning to snicker when the tailor stuck his ass with a pin by accident.

"Out! Get out! I'm done being your personal pincushion!" Kevin dismissed the tailor as he started to mess with his tie. Sighing angrily, he pulled the offending garment off and tossed it to the floor. He unbuttoned the 'too tight' top button on his collar and groaned. He wanted to run, just pack a bag and go but he knew he wouldn't get away with it. It was helping to know that Natalie doesn't want this union either.

Eddward steps up and takes over "Darling, calm down. It will be alright. I know you are as stressed out as I am, why don't I draw you a nice relaxing bath and then I'll give you a massage?"

"You would think this damn thing is today with how much everyone is running around and panicking!"

Eddward chuckles "I know, I know but it will all be worth it when we are at the new estate tomorrow and able to relax."

Kevin sighs and wraps his arms around Eddward's waist "Are you sure you don't wanna run away together?"

"Kevin, my love, do not temp me" he sighs gently, placing his gloved hands on Kevin's now bare chest.

"C'mon, we can pack up, take Raven and Red, and just ride forever. Just you and me."

Eddward looks up "And what of the baby and Lady Natalie?"

"That baby is the only thing holding me back."

The Raven shakes his head and runs a hand through the ginger's hair "That's what I thought."

"Are you done working for the night?"

"I am, let's go. I'll run you that bath and rub you down" Eddward smiles and leads his lover into the bathroom. Kevin happily followed, after all it was a real good chance that he would get Eddward in the bath with him, then he could rub HIM down.

"I know what you are thinking..." Eddward chuckles, catching a glimpse of his facial expression as he draws the bath.

"So you're okay with me tying you up and running away with you?"

"I'm alright with the first thing but not the second thing" he chuckles pushing him into the bath.

"Oh really now? I might start actually liking my ties..." Kevin smirked as he settled against the back of the tub, enjoying the feel of Eddward's soft hands running teasingly all over his neck and chest.

Eddward laughs "I'd be worried if you knew how to tie."

"I know how to tie knots, not bows" he smirked, grabbing one of Eddward's hands and bringing it to his lips.

"Ah, then perhaps I should be a bit worried" he chuckles softly.

"Not worried, I don't think. You may like it."

He smirks and kisses his neck "Oh, do you now?"

"Don't make me pull you in here with your clothes on."

"Do. Not." Eddward glares at him

"But you're sexy all wet..."

"Kevin, I am serious... Do. Not." he warns, trying to pull his arm away only to find his grip had tightened.

"So am I!" Kevin stands and turns around, leaning against the edge of the tub.

"I will bend you over my knee!" he warns.

"As long as I can return the favor. I do like seeing my scratch marks on your back. Are the ones you left on me fading finally from last night's activities?"

"No, I drew blood but they did scab over nicely" he smirks "Now, let go..."

"I'm not gonna drag you in my bath, I actually want to get clean and get into bed. That's where you gotta watch it."

"Well you are clean so let's go to bed" he says grabbing a towel.

Kevin stepped out and grabbed the towel from Eddward. "Stop it, go get ready for bed."

Eddward sighs and nods, remembering that Kevin was always wanting to get dressed himself. "Yes, alright."

Kevin quickly dried himself and laid on top of the bed, fully naked and waiting for Eddward to come back into the bedroom. Eddward walks back in only wearing boxers and looks at the naked ginger before him. "Oh, you are trouble" he smirks.

"Oh good, I was hoping so" he opens his arms to welcome Eddward into his arms as he climbs in bed and covers them both up.

"Really though? Right before my wedding night? It feels naughty..."

"Darling, we do not have to do anything, I just want to be snuggled."

Kevin tightened his arms around Eddward, pulling him into his chest. "At least we will still be able to do this after the wedding."

"Yes, that is indeed a blessing" he sighs tiredly.

"You okay? You sound so defeated..."

"I have had little sleep this week" Eddward admits quietly.

"Sleep then. We have a big long day tomorrow" Kevin kissed his forehead and slipped off to sleep, dreading the next day.

Eddward wakes up with the Sun already rising and groans. "Kevin, it's time to get up. Come on, now."

"The ceremony isn't until 3, why are we up at the ass crack of dawn?"

"Because we have to do a practice run."

Kevin groans and pushes the covers away. "This is so stupid! Why can't I ever sleep in until noon?!" he grumbles.

"Tomorrow I will let you... I'll even sleep with you" Eddward bribes.

"Liar... you never sleep in."

"I will tomorrow if you promise to behave and just get through today."

Kevin sighed "Fine, I promise."

Eddward smiles and kisses him "Thank you, my love."

Kevin stood up and started to slowly get dressed. He didn't care but he knew that he had to go with the flow today and soon everything would be better. Him and Eddward could be together and everything would be good. Pulling his pants up, he felt a warm body press to his from behind. "I think I prefer you taking clothes off of me more than putting clothes on."

Eddward chuckles and kisses his neck, already dressed. "You know, I just thought of something rather naughty..."

"You're gonna let me fuck you against this dresser?"

"Mmmm, no. How would you like to go through your wedding ceremony with a hickey right here..." he taps his neck where it's just barely visible over his collar "from me?"

"Ohh, that's positively naughty and I love it" Kevin grinned and turned to face Eddward, pulling him into a kiss.

The Raven man moans softly and presses himself against the ginge,r breaking the kiss after a moment and trailing his lips down his neck to suck a dark hickey where he had indicated a moment ago. Kevin moaned, he hooked a leg around Eddward's hip to bring him closer.

He growls and grabs the ginger's ass, pressing him to the dresser. "Damn it, Kevin... What am I supposed to do with an erection?" Eddward teases with a grin.

"Let me suck it before rehearsal" Kevin teases back but before he could do anything, the door opening made them both jump apart from each other. "Kev-" Giles stalled, not sure when he just saw.

Eddward coughs and blushes deeply before he straightens the ginger's suit out. "There you go, Young Master, all ready for your big day" he mutters, staying turned away from Giles so his erection wouldn't be noticed.

Giles sighs tolerantly before shutting the door behind him, locking all three of them in the room together. "You two are nothing but horny teenagers. Reminds me of my younger days..." Giles said whimsically.

"Most people don't remember things that happened back before Jesus was born, good job" Kevin quipped.

Eddward stands and smacks him over the head "Young Master, that is rude."

"He's old, how is that my fault?!" Kevin pouted as Giles walks past him and flicks him in the middle of his forehead. Eddward laughs and fixes himself still blushing "You should get going, you were rather difficult to wake up this morning that's why we are running so behind schedule..."

"You guys gotta get better at hiding that. It doesn't take a genius to-" Giles was interrupted by Eddward.

"Hiding what? Nothing was going on" he says completely in denial that they were caught.

"Eddward, it's not polite to lie. After all the trouble William and I went through for you, the least you can do it not lie to my face."

Eddward sighs deeply. "I am sorry" he says guiltily "You told me to distance myself and I couldn't even do that..."

"Oh please, I know what I said. I saw this coming when I saw you laying with him. I knew it was too late then. It can be very hard to live with this kind of relationship, everyone is against you and you have to be completely aware of your surroundings at all times. You are putting yourself at a major risk to be exposed. That's why I said that… You both are totally old enough to make your own decisions."

Eddward shakes his head "If it helps at all and I doubt it will, I love him with all my heart."

"And I love him. We already have this all worked out with Natalie and Marie" Kevin grabbed Eddward's hand and squeezed tightly.

"So they know too?" Giles thought out loud.

"Yes, they are of the same situation" Eddward says honestly.

"Hmm, for some reason this doesn't surprise me... Charlette knew about William but stayed, she was a very caring woman. That's where you get your big heart from, Kevin."

"I KNEW IT!" Eddward exclaims suddenly, making them both jump.

"Knew what?!"

"I knew Giles was to your father as I am to you!" Eddward says grinning triumphantly.

"Really?!"

"Kevin, sometimes you are just as clueless as your father" Giles chuckled.

Eddward sighs and gives a plea to the head butler "Please don't tell anyone… We don't need any issues, especially today."

"Not to worry, Eddward. I won't tell a soul but you two need to tell William yourselves instead of him finding out. Trust me, he will understand. After all, he has first-hand knowledge in this particular subject. Anyway, let's not dawdle! There are things to get done today!" Giles calls back as he makes his way into the hallway.

Eddward sighs in relief and pulls Kevin in for a kiss. "He is right, you know. After the rehearsal, we should tell your father."

Kevin groans loudly in protest but agrees. "You can tell him. I don't wanna."

"Kevin" Eddward scolds glaring at him.

"Uhhh! Fine... now c'mere and fix my tie and kiss me."

"Well, if you insist" he smirks pulling him down by his tie for a deep kiss before fixing his tie and hair. Kevin moaned and tried to follow Eddward to continue the kiss. "It's not too late for us to run, it's still totally an option!"

"No, we are not running. Everything will be fine" Eddward assured him, smoothing his jacket out.

"Alright..." Kevin sighed and walked out, drawing on Eddward's presence right behind him. He was the only reason Kevin stayed out and continued on with this wedding. Eddward and the baby.

Eventually the rehearsal was over and everyone was getting ready for the main ceremony when William walks over. "Had a run in with the bride, did you?" he chuckles pointing at the fresh hickey Eddward made that morning.

Kevin covers the hickey and sighs "Yeah, I gotta talk to you. Can we go to your study?"

"Of course" William chuckles putting his arm over his son's shoulder and walking out with him.

Kevin tried to find Eddward but he was in the back with Marie and the other staff. 'One more thing that is going to change when we move...' he thought bitterly. Getting to William's study, Kevin shuts the door and watches his father lean against his desk, crossing his ankles. "Okay... uhm, well I'm not too sure how to exactly tell you..."

"Tell me what? Oh God, please tell me you aren't going to back out of the wedding…" he groans.

"N-no... wait, is that an option?!"

"Hell no it's not an option!"

"Well then don't make it seem like it is! No, I'm not backing out but I do have something important to tell you. It's just hard to say and I really don't want you to get mad at me or disown me."

"What's go-?" Just then there is a knock on the door and Giles enters followed by Eddward, who smiles and stands behind the younger ginger. Kevin relaxes once he sees Eddward and an idea pops into his head. He grips Eddward's strong chin and bring their lips together in a soft but claiming kiss. Eddward's face flames up into a deep blush and Giles groans, smacking his hand on his forehead.

Kevin playfully bites at Eddward's lips once before pulling back and facing his father again. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

William stands there dumbfounded "What in the hell!"

"I told you I didn't know how to tell you. Figured I'd just show you" Kevin shrugged.

William groans "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, they have everything worked out. As long as people keep quiet and out of their business, everything will be fine."

William looks back at Giles "You knew?"

"I have been wondering but yes, it got confirmed for me this morning when I walked in on them."

Eddward just sits there silently blush hotly. "Fucking hell" William sighs.

"I told them that they needed to tell you. Leave it to your son to do it in true Barr fashion!" Giles smirked.

"Please don't me mad..." Kevin pleaded. He suddenly felt like a small child that broke something valuable again and was awaiting punishment.

"Does your bride-to-be know?"

"Yeah. Her and Marie..." Kevin trailed off.

"…Are like us, sir" Eddward finishes for him.

"Isn't that's just wonderful, William? You're son has found love!" Giles smiles.

Willam nods and smiles "Yes, it is!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, I am happy for you" William smiled.

In his excitement, Kevin turned and kissed Eddward fully on the mouth again. "Everything is gonna be alright now! See?" Eddward laughs softly and presses his forehead to the ginger's, agreeing quietly.

"Wait though, how long have you two been together?" Kevin asked his father, eyeing the two.

"Since before your mother and I got together" William chuckles.

"Twenty six years" Giles answers.

"What?! Twenty-six?! And Mom knew?!"

"You're mother knew because Giles couldn't keep his hands off me" William grinned cockily.

"She caught us making out in my study."

"Excuse me, you started it by being grabby!" Giles snips.

William reached out and pulled Giles next to him, keeping a hand on his hip. "But you have the cutest ass…"

Giles sighs and rolls his eyes as Eddward snickers "Like father, like son!"

"Everything came together nicely... I'm happy you aren't mad at me" Kevin said gratefully.

William shrugs "I can't be angry at you for something I do."

Kevin moved forward to hug William, feeling a huge weight lifted off him. "Thank you, Dad..." he whispered, a few small tears welled in his eyes.

William smiles and hugs him tightly "You're welcome, son."

Eddward and Giles smile at the scene a moment later there is a knock on the door. Giles answers the door and sees Marie "Yes, ma'am?"

"My mistress would like to see the, Young Master" she requests, blushing and waving at Eddward who smirks and waves back.

"Of course... Young Master, your bride awaits. Eddward, please escort them. I must prepare Master William for lunch." Eddward smiles and nods, ushering Kevin out.

Once they were alone, he asked what Natalie wanted. "Everything good? The baby okay?"

"I don't know if I can do this… What if they find out? Oh God, oh God, oh God!" she groans freaking out.

"My dad and Giles took it pretty well..." Kevin casually mentioned with a shrug.

"What?!" she exclaims, her voice raising an octave making Eddward flinch.

"Yeah, they were cool with it."

She sighs in relief "Thank God..."

"So it's gonna be okay. They vaguely know of our plan so we're good."

Natalie sighs in relief "Alright, now get out. I have to get dressed and so do you!" she orders as Marie begins shooing them out.

"You had me dragged over to the other side of the mansion for a 2 minute conversation?!"

"I was panicking!" She exclaims "Thank you! Goodbye sir!"

Eddward and Kevin were pushed into the hallway as the door was slammed on them. "Are you bi polar, woman?!" Kevin teased loudly before walking back down to his room. Eddward chuckles and quickly begins undressing him to change into their formal wedding attire.

"I still don't want to go through with this..."

Eddward sighs softly and stands to kiss Kevin "I know, love, but it will be alright."

"Says the person who doesn't have to get married for profit."

"No but how soon you forget, Marie and I are set to be married to cover our tracks" he says softly, a little hurt at his words as they were both making sacrifices.

"I did forget, I'm sorry. I just wanna get into our home where we can be ourselves."

Eddward sighs softly and runs a hand through his own hair. "Do you think I like any of this?" he asks suddenly "Do you think this is easy for me, Kevin?"

"I can't imagine it is..."

"Then I don't understand what you want from me."

"I don't know, okay? I hardly know what I want from myself let alone what I want from you."

Eddward sighs and begins pacing in irritation. "Maybe figure it out?" he hisses before beginning to dress him in his wedding clothing.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kevin followed just out of reach.

"Because I'm frustrated with this whole thing and if you aren't going to make an effort, I'm not either. I'm tired of being the only one trying to be strong for both of us."

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Nothing, as usual" He snaps beginning to dress him, holding out his pants.

"Oh-ho-ho, okay" Kevin turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. He pressed his back against the door and slid down to the floor, trying to quell his anger, vaguely noticing that he was naked. The Raven butler growls and massages his temples for a few second before knocking on the door.

"Yeah, 'cause that'll work."

"Kevin, please come out? I need to dress you" Eddward pleaded with a sigh.

"I can get dressed myself, thanks."

"How are you going to get dressed when your clothes are out here?"

"I just figured I'd continue to do nothing... 'like usual'"

"Now is really not the time... Get out here and let me dress you."

"I can do it myself, you should know that by now. I don't want you to have to do everything yourself."

Eddward groans and slams on the door "Kevin, God damn it! Quit acting like this! Be an adult for once!"

"So is this what I should do the next time you lock yourself in your room and refuse to talk to anyone?"

He sighs and rubs his temples "Kevin, please come out?"

"You gonna attack me again?"

"No" Eddward quips.

Kevin sighs and opens the door, glaring at Eddward "That sounds promising."

He sighs softly and helps the ginger into his wedding clothing, trying not to dwell on the ceremony.

"We gonna fight all day?"

"I would like it if we didn't, today is bad enough."

"I really do try not to be a burden on you."

Eddward's features soften up and he sighs "Kevin, you are not a burden. I am just stressed out."

"I know but after today it will be just you and me. We will hardly have to see the girls unless people are over."

He nods, not looking up at his face "You look very handsome today, my love."

"Still wish you were standing up there with me instead of Natalie" Kevin pulled him in for a kiss and an apology.

Eddward wraps his arms around the ginger and kisses him back "Yes, as do I, but we will have our own little ceremony tonight" he smiles.

"That better be a promise, sir"

"It is" Eddward whispers through another kiss. Kevin brings him in, deepening their kiss but they broke apart as Giles knocked, telling them that it was time for some food before the ceremony started. As Eddward gathered their lunch, Kevin talked to his Father about the business merger some more and the new home that Kevin was moving into. "You may take whatever staff you'd like. Everyone is available to you, just not Giles" William chuckled.

"If I did take him, he'd just be bitchy until I threw him back here anyway" Kevin sassed as lunch was served. For once, all four sat down for a small meal before the ceremony started and talked about everything that had happened. Eventually, they all made their way down to the gardens of the Barr Estate where the ceremony was to be held.

"Hey, can you go check on Natalie and stay with her until after the ceremony?" Kevin asked Eddward as Marie came into the dressing room they were using.

Eddward frowns but nods. "Yes, of course" he says exiting the room, a look of pure confusion setting on his face.

Marie watches Eddward leave before turning to Kevin. "What is going on? Both you and Natalie are making odd requests of us today."

"Don't worry about it, just stand where I direct you to" Kevin grinned. Eventually the ceremony got started and Kevin entered the gazebo with his father and Marie standing behind him but to the side. Natalie and her father entered with Eddward following behind them. Kevin locked eyes with Natalie and she winked, before looking at Eddward. His heart raced when their eyes met and he knew that that everything would be okay. Natalie's father gave her away and the two nobles looked like two people very much in love, and in truth they were... Just not to each other. They were in love with the people standing behind them. When it came times for the vows, Kevin repeated them right to Eddward's face and he swore he heard Marie sniffle when Natalie repeated hers. Even though, Kevin and Natalie were announced and the newlywed couple, only the four knew what really happened. Natalie pulled Kevin to an abandoned hallway to meet up with Eddward and Marie.

"Are you better now that you know why I sent you to be with Natalie instead of me?" Kevin asked with a big stupid smile on his face.

Eddward nods and shoves all of them into an empty room, only to begin kissing the ginger hungrily. "I love you Kevin, so very much."

The redhead smiled "I saw you mouth an 'I do' when Natalie was saying her vows. Now we are married! Hah! Beat the system!"

"Indeed" he smiles with a chuckle while Marie clings to Natalie, a complete emotional wreck.

"We have to pull ourselves together, ladies. Well, Natalie can be a mess... but everyone else has to be normal" Kevin chuckles, not wanting to let go of Eddward's waist.

Marie nods and soon calms down. Eddward kisses the ginger one last time "Remember, you promised me tonight" he whispers before taking Marie's hand and pulling her along.

Kevin paled a bit but moved outside with mingle with the guests with Natalie on his arm. They truly did look good together, Kevin had to admit, but he cared about her as a close friend. Eddward had his heart, and even though it wasn't official, Kevin considered them married and he was in 7th heaven.


	24. Chapter 24

The reception was beautiful thanks to Eddward and Marie's collaborative work. They were all able to enjoy it, the Raven butler was even able to get some of the ginger's favorite flowers into the centerpieces and Marie had managed to get a cake that the "married" couple adored. All in all, it was lovely and no one even noticed that the blonde was drinking apple juice for her toast instead of champagne but soon people began to get intoxicated and the ginger happened to be one of them. So together, they all got him into the carriage and Natalie threw her bouquet which Marie caught making her blush and Eddward wink getting a collective "ooooooooohhhhh" from the crowd and kissing noises.

"...Eddward...! Let's get married all the time!" Kevin leaned against the raven butler in the carriage.

"You smell of booze..." he groans teasingly as Marie and Natalie giggle.

"Well I hope so, you know how much I drank?!"

"I lost count after fifteen, dear. You'd better sober up…" Eddward sighs softly.

"I'll still be able to fuck you tonight, don't worry... I might just need a nap" Kevin sways with the bouncing carriage.

Eddward groans softly and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, because I was worried about you not being able to fuck me" he chuckles.

Kevin leans in to greedily kiss Eddward, pressing him against the side of the carriage. Marie smirked "Oh come on, no one wants to see that!"

Being caught off guard, Eddward gasps and moans but Marie's words snap him back to reality and he gently pushes the ginger back "We are not alone, Kevin." Kevin groaned and sat back, an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

Soon they are there and Marie and Eddward help the newlyweds out of the carriage before they head off to the two rooms they would be occupying in the new house. The ginger having to heavily lean on Eddward and Marie.

"You're heavy, Kevin..." Marie tried to keep up but she was hard pressed to keep up with Eddward.

"It's alright Marie. Get Natalie to bed, I'm sure she needs the rest" he says gently. She nods and soon all of the ginger weight was on Eddward. After a couple of long minutes, he finally lays the ginger down on the bed with a groan before popping his back.

"Eddward..." Kevin pouted "Come baaaaackkkk..."

Eddward chuckles and begins undressing the ginger. "Hush you, take a quick nap and sober up, we have a long night."

"I'm so horny, I'm not sleepy..." Kevin sat up and started pulling at Eddward's clothes.

"Kevin, no" he scolds light heartedly "You can barely keep your eyes open."

"But I want to touch youuuu..."

Eddward chuckles softly and shakes his head. "Oh, very well I suppose" he begins to strip himself. Kevin watched him from his seated position on the edge of the bed. As soon as Eddward pulled his shirt over his head, Kevin reached out and grabbed his waist to pull him closer and place small kisses all over the butler's chest and stomach.

Eddward smiles softly and pets Kevin's red hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me love you, then you can love me... then repeat forever!"

Eddward laughs and nods "Yes, that sounds like an excellent plan."

Kevin smiled and resumed kissing down Eddward's lithe torso, biting lightly and licking each scar. His hand busied themselves with unbuckling Eddward's pants and getting the rest of him naked and in bed.

Eddward squeaks when he is suddenly pulled into the bed "Kevin..."

"Whaaaat?" Kevin pouted as he rolled Eddward onto his back, straddling his thighs.

"What may I ask are you doing?"

"I wanna see how long I can hold my breath" Kevin smirks as he leans down to kiss his butler but quickly moves down his body. Before the Raven really had time to react, the ginger's mouth was around his cock, causing him to gasp and accidentally thrust up "FUCK!"

Kevin pushed Eddward's hips to the bed as he started to bob up and down greedily. He wanted more and Eddward was gonna give him more. He lowered his head as far as he could, effectively cutting off his air. Eddward groans and runs his hands through the ginger's hair. There was no use in arguing with Kevin as he was stronger and he would be lying if he said he didn't want this.

Kevin looked up into Eddward's light blue eyes and smirked around his cock. A thought came to him and he gave a harder suck, holding onto Eddward's hips and keeping him on the bed. Eddward lets out a string of vivid curses as he grips the sheets his upper body thrashing. Kevin slowly sucked all the way back up, letting just the head remain in his mouth and giving it all his attention. He reached a hand up to cup and massage Eddward's sac, he gave a deep moan.

The Raven begins panting and lets his head fall back. "Remind me to let you drink more often" he moans loudly. Kevin lets Eddward flop out of his mouth and crawls up his body, placing kisses and nips all the way. He sucked one nipple into his mouth and played with the other one with his fingers, plucking and rubbing.

"Fucking hell, Kevin… you're going to kill me" he groans.

"Oh, I love it, your voice is so sexy when you moan and curse."

Eddward laughs breathlessly and pulls him down for a kiss. "Remember that next time I'm yelling at you" he teases.

"As long as you're naked with your ass in the air, I won't care..."

This only makes the Raven laugh harder "Oh God, shut up and make love to me then."

Kevin works his way slowly down again leaving dark hickeys in his wake. Every noise that Eddward made, went right to Kevin's cock. Kevin wet a few fingers before engulfing himself on Eddward's cock again and pressing one, then two fingers, into the writhing man beneath him. He lets out a loud moan, loving the fact that they didn't have to hide since it was only them and the two women now. "God, you are so good at that..." Eddward pants, his legs curling up as if that would somehow help him absorb the pleasure.

Kevin stroked himself a few times, using some precum as a sort of lubricant, he came off Eddward and got face to face with him. He lined himself up and pressed in. Kevin watched the display of emotions race across Eddward's face. "What am I better at? Blowing you or pounding you into the mattress?"

The Raven lets out a long moan, his hands coming up to grip the ginger's back as Kevin slides all the way in. Only then did his question register with him and with a smirk, Eddward answered. "Pounding me into the mattress, as you so eloquently put it."

Kevin moans as he pulls half way out before sliding back in slowly. He had waited months to get this man alone to hear that voice moan and beg for him and he was going to get it. "What ya want?" Kevin whispered in his ear, continuing a slow pace.

"You" Eddward moans arching into him "Oh God, I want you to fuck me! Make me scream like you've never done before!"

Kevin smirked, he grabbed Eddward's thighs and pushed them up and out to give him all the access he needed to bring the man to oblivion. He increased his pace just enough that he felt Eddward start to really claw at his shoulders, leaning down he ended up leaving more hickeys on any patch of skin he could reach that could be covered up. Kevin gave a few harsher thrusts, keeping an eye out for any discomfort but seeing nothing but pleasure. Gaining a bit of reassurance, Kevin was able let his control slip a bit and he moaned loudly.

Hearing the ginger moan spurred the butler on more and he pulled at his hair in bliss letting out another string of curses as his legs widened further "Yes, oh God, yes!"

"Fuck, your voice is sexy when you moan..." Kevin groaned out, feeling pleasure race down his spine with every slap of skin against skin.

"K-Kevin! I'm about to cum!" Eddward warns, dragging his nails up the ginger's back.

Kevin feels Eddward clench tightly around him but he kept his quick pace. He feels his release coming, leaning down and biting Eddward's neck to muffle his cries of his name.

The Raven screams Kevin's name, gripping his back so hard his nails dug in and drew blood as he came between them. Kevin rode out both of their orgasms, letting Eddward lower his legs and stretch out as he laid next to him. "Some honeymoon..." he laughed.

Eddward looks over at him and laughs "Oh, my love, that was... just..." he couldn't put it into words so he rolls over and kisses Kevin.

"You okay?"

Eddward nods "Yes, remind me to let you drink more" he purrs laying his head on the strong chest.

"11:30 and I'm exhausted! I'm getting old..."

Eddward chuckles softly and kisses him "You have a promise to fulfill."

Kevin groans "I know, I just don't like the idea of hurting you like that intentionally."

"You aren't hurting me, you are helping me heal."

"I don't understand but okay. The brand is already packed."

Eddward nods. "Thank you, my love" he says getting up and walking over to the luggage. Kevin got up and walked into the adjoining bathroom, gathering medical supplies and everything he would need to make sure the brand healed properly. He felt horrible but he would do anything for Eddward and if this helped him move past was Edwin did to him then he would do it.

By the time Kevin came back, the brand was in the fire place glowing from the heat. "It's ready when you are" Eddward says looking up. Kevin glared at the glowing red branding iron and shuddered. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the makeshift handle and lifted the brand out of the fire. He lined it up perfectly and whimpered out a "Ready?" Eddward takes in a deep breath and nods looking up at the ginger.

Breathing deep, he pushed the hot metal on the pale skin he had come to love. Kevin made sure that the brand took the first time and it was a flawless 'B' instead of a 'C'. He set the brand back on the brick to cool and be disposed of later. He turned and helped Eddward bandage his newest injury. The Raven had taken it well he hadn't even screamed and when it was over he slips into the bed with the ginger. "I love you Kevin, thank you."

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Now that I no longer have his mark on me I am better than ok!" Eddward says with a genuine smile.

"I'll have to remember to be easy on you until that heals. I love you, I'm glad you're okay."

"And miss out on all your rough love?!" Eddward teases "Never, I am perfectly amazing right now" he assures him.

"I wonder if the girls could hear YOU?"

This makes Eddward groan and bury his face "Probably..."

"Good job, you're taking all the heat for that one."

"Oh no! You are the one that made those sounds come out of me!"

Before Kevin could answer, a loud moan drifting down the hall and he smirked. "They are moving rooms tomorrow.

Eddward chuckles "You try telling them that."

"I am not pissing off the pregnant one! She likes you more than she likes me!"

"Like hell she likes me better Kevin!" Eddward laughs.

"Shhhh, she's crazy... she can hear you. She has super-sonic hearing since she got knocked up."

They hear loud banging "Shut up so I can get off!" Natalie yells.

"OH YEAH BABY! GET IT HARDER! OH YESSSS!" Kevin yelled, hearing one final pound on the wall before the soft moaning picked up again. "See? I told you" Kevin snickered.

"Lord, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, and sleep with me."

"I'm trying to do both and you aren't making it easy" he teases.

Kevin pulls Eddward to his chest and curled around him. Happy that things have gone as well as they have and the wedding went off without a hitch, they were finally free to be themselves. But even Kevin knew that it would only last so long, he only hoped his family was ready when the tides rose.

The months pass peacefully and the two couples got along perfectly until one night. Eddward wakes to the sound of screams…


	25. Chapter 25

_**Trigger Warning: Non-Con (I swear, it's the last one!) and injuries from that.**_

Eddward grabs Kevin, jarring him awake "What on Earth is that ungodly noise?!"

Kevin was up in a shot and throwing on some clothes. "Like I know... c'mon!"

When they enter the room, Edwin and his men are standing in the middle of it. "Curious that you and your wife don't share a bed, yet she does with this maid..." he says pulling a beaten looking Marie up by her hair.

"That's really none of your business, now is it? Get out of my house!"

"No, I don't think so. I came to get what is mine" he says eyeing Eddward hungrily.

"No, fuck you, you little worm! You're not touching Eddward again!"

"That's a shame, a real shame…" Edwin says sounding hurt before tossing Marie over to his men who had Natalie. "Kill them" he orders.

"NO!" Eddward yells making them stop in mid swing of their knives. "What do you really want, Edwin? You wouldn't just come here for me."

"Ah, my little kitten has grown some claws… Don't worry, we'll fix that soon enough Edwin smirks "But you are right, I'm not just here for you. I want control of my uncle's company as well."

"So you're bribing me with the life of my wife for my father's company? Your father owned his own company that he is steadily driving into the ground! Why don't you go help him with that?!"

"He is on his deathbed, he came down with a sickness and it appears the doctors can't cure him... I'm sure that is just wonderful news for you" he says glaring "But no, I am bribing you with the life of your wife, her maid, and your child" he smirks grabbing Natalie's night dress and lifting it up revealing her round belly.

"You're a ripe piece of shit... I can't just GIVE you my father's business! If you had paid attention in your studies, you would know that there are documents and things to accomplish! Not to mention, the business is merged with her family's AND neither of the businesses are ours yet!"

"Oh. That's fine... we can wait, can't we boys?" he asks chuckling nastily, his henchmen making their way out taking the women with them. "Don't worry, we'll see ourselves out."

"No!" Kevin raced forward and grabbed one of the men that had a grip on Marie. The guy punches him, knocking him down. Before Eddward could move, Edwin had grabbed him and held a knife to his neck causing him to freeze. "Stupid boy, you left your real lover open for attack."

"Let them all go, Edwin. I've never done anything to you and neither has my family. If you want to fight, then fight me, but leave my family out of it!"

"Fuck you and your pathetic little family, you know what I want!" Edwin hisses pressing his knife to Eddward's throat, making him whimper in pain as a bead of blood drips down his neck

"No! Stop it!" he lunged at Edwin but two guys grabbed him before he could reach him. One grabbed him and the other started to punch and kick him in the torso and sides. They dropped Kevin to the floor with a solid thud and he laid there groaning in pain. All the air had left his lungs and he was having a hard time bringing air back in.

Eddward struggles against Edwin making his grip tighten "Kevin no!"

"Give him something to remember our little talk, just try not to kill him" Edwin commanded, smirking. One of the thugs grinned and pulled a knife out, sinking it deep into Kevin's stomach. Kevin cried out in pain as he laid on the floor, a pool of blood collecting under him. "Geeze, I told you to TRY to not kill him..." Edwin chuckled.

Eddward snaps and shoves his elbow deep into Edwin's stomach, making him drop the knife as the raven butler rushes forward. He ripped off his shirt and pressing it to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Kevin, baby, hold on it's going to be ok..." he says trying to stay strong and not outright sob, vaguely registering Natalie's cries.

Kevin's bottom lip starts to tremble. "Take it out, take it out!" he pleaded.

"You're so pathetic... Get up, Eddward!" Edwin grabbed him by his hair and pulling him up to stand. "Move your ass! I almost can't stand to look at you! Move it!" he pushed Eddward to a guard and he grabbed the butler, holding his arms behind him.

"Nooo! Let me go, let me go!" He screams trying to get away "KEVIN!"

Kevin hears a slap and Eddward's cries cease. "Shut the hell up! God, you're so fucking annoying, you just wait until we get back to the mansion."

Kevin could do nothing but watch them push Natalie and Eddward out of the door. He tried to stop them but he wasn't fast enough. "No... no, please...!" And the door slammed close. Kevin laid on the floor, still bleeding and tears flowing onto the floor. Suddenly he heard a moan, he looked back around and sighed when he saw Marie's limp form still breathing. "M-Marie... Marie...!" he called out.

Marie looks over "Kev-in...?" she groans ou,t still dazed and in immense pain "Wh-what happened..."

"Natalie and E-Eddward are... gone... My cousin... took them... Cains..."

"What?!" She asks sitting up suddenly hissing in pain "fuck! That hurt!" She groans before looking over at him and crawling forward. She steadies herself and the young man below her before gently and quickly pulling the blade out, using Eddward's shirt to slow the bleeding.

"We h-have to get to-to my father..."

"Kevin, you're bleeding, I can't take you out like this! You'll die!" Marie says shaking her head

"There are bandages and medical supplies in every bathroom, grab them and help me patch up."

"O-ok..." she says rushing off and coming back with the supplies. With his instructions, she could do it "Can you stand?"

Kevin grunts as he slowly gets to his knees and then to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall and sweaty. "Fuck, this really hurts..."

"I don't think you can ride... we'll have to take the carriage and I'll have to drive..." she sighs.

"No, I'm taking Red and going to my father's myself. I'm fine, let's get going!" he stiffly walked to the door, leaning heavily against the frame. He could hear Red and Raven calling out and kicking a fuss. Once he made it to the stables, he called out to Red and half of the noise stopped as Red hung his strong neck over the stall door to nicker at Kevin. "I know, we'll get him. We gotta get back home to Father first" Kevin pulled himself up with a grunt and panted, still holding his bandaged abdomen. "Get on Raven... if you don't take him, he's just going to break out anyway."

She nods and gets into the black stallion who was jittery and as soon as she was on, he took off with her screaming. Red was careful to not let his rider fall off into the brush. Running up to the front, Kevin called out to Giles. He yelled until the front door opened and an angry looking head butler stood in the doorway. "Yes, Kevin?! May I help you?!"

"They took him... they took Natalie..." Kevin panted out, his body finally giving up as adrenaline leaves his body. He laid on Red's neck and groaned. "Help... me..."

"My god!" Giles says rushing forward with several staff members, helping him get the ginger off the horse and inside. Marie following him as Eddward's mother treats the ginger "What's going on? Where is my son?" she asks.

Marie limps in and sits stiffly. "Cain's... they ambushed us. Took off with Eddward and Natalie."

The woman turns white as a ghost "Oh God, have mercy on them..." she whimpers close to tears for her son and the pregnant woman.

"Kevin, how in the hell did this happen?" Giles asks urgently.

"The company... Rodrick is sick and Edwin wants the company..."

"Oh god, I'm going to wake your father" Giles says rushing out.

Kevin gazed at Elizabeth and Leonard, who was helping her. "I'm sorry... I t-tried to save him... I didn't want... this to hap-pen again..."

"Hush Young Master, don't speak" Leonard says gently "We know you did everything you could."

Kevin felt some tears fall down his face as his father and Giles come bursting into the room. William wrapped Kevin into a hug as he clung to the older man. "I tried... I'm so sorry..." Kevin hiccupped.

"Shhhhh, it's ok, son, you did your best. It's not like you sat there and watched it all happen and did nothing about it" he says gently.

"H-he had Natalie... he had a knife to her stomach... I couldn't l-let him hurt the baby... I-I tried to get them away but then they grabbed Eddward a-and stabbed me... I couldn't do anything..."

"It's ok, they took you by surprise" William says hushing him "We will get them back."

"He wants the company, he wants everything..." Kevin released his grip slightly and slowly relaxed into the bed, tears still threatening to fall.

William sighs deeply "well that's it then…"

"...what's it?" Kevin panted.

"Well we either get them out or we give him the company."

"I'm coming with you" Kevin started to slowly sit up.

"No you can't" William objects.

"Dad, I can't l-leave Eddward there... I promised him that I would rescue him!"

"Kevin, you're bleeding out! And you can barely move!" William says sternly.

"Let me come with! You have to! If Giles was there, you wouldn't let me go by myself!"

"I won't be going by myself. Giles and a few of the other heads of staff are going with me... you can't even stand, what will happen if a fight breaks out?"

"I'm going to burn the Cain Estate to the ground."

William sighs "There is no convincing you to stay here, is there?"

"No. And don't tell me you wouldn't go, it's a god damn lie."

"He's right William, you would go no matter your injuries" the salt and peppered haired butler interjects, helping Elizabeth wrap Kevin's stomach tightly.

"I have to go. I'm taking Edwin down. I'm going to burn the Cain Estate to the ground before morning" Kevin promised darkly.

William nods grimly and grasps his son's hands pulling him up gently "Let's get you dressed and get going then."

Kevin made it to his feet even with a grunt of pain. "Are you really going to give up the business? You would be broke... it's your life's work!" Kevin asked his father

"Hopefully we won't need to do that but if it's the only way... I have money stashed here and there so we can easily live a comfortable life with that" he informs supporting his injured son.

"I'll be okay to stand on my own. How are we going to get Eddward and Natalie back?"

"We force our way in" William says determined Giles rounds up their team.

"How are we just going to force our way in? No one knows that mansion like Eddward does!"

"I do" Leonard says stepping up "I would be very grateful to help."

"You can get us in and out undetected?" Giles asked while gathering some pistols and knives, 'just in case...'

"Yes, I believe I can" Leonard says confidently "My son and a pregnant woman are in danger but I fear we may only get the pregnant woman out..."

"No, we are getting them both out. I'm not leaving until I get Eddward out" Kevin promised darkly, mounting Red with a grunt but keeping an arm around his stomach.

The older version of Eddward nods and sighs "Just be prepared, Eddward will likely be in one of Edwin's rooms" he says grimly.

"Then that will be the first place I go..."

And with those last words, the men fall silent until they get to the mansion "I suggest you kill on sight, the men Edwin hires are pirates he saved from the gallows" Leonard suggests.

"Then how did he end up with you and Elizabeth?" Kevin wondered out loud.

"That was Roderick's doing, Edwin is the one that hires the staff now" Leonard explains.

Kevin's pain had gone down as his adrenaline and anger went up. He was going to rip everyone apart that even thought about touching what was his and his alone. First and foremost, they had to get Natalie and the baby safely out. Once he was sure they would get out safe, he would go and save Eddward with guns blazing.

Leonard leads them in with Kevin at the center of the formation. The gardener points to a door with three guards standing by it.

"What is that leading us into?"

"Natalie I'm sure of it. It's too quiet to lead to Eddward" he says sadly.

"Quiet..." Kevin muttered as his blood boiled. "Get Natalie out, I gotta find Eddward!" Kevin hissed towards Giles.

William pulls him back "If you go by yourself, it will be a suicide mission and you're no good to him, Natalie, or that baby dead" he says calmly though he was raging internally.

"Then split up... give me two and you and Marie take the rest. We can get in and get out at one time. Once we grab Natalie, the entire house is going to be on top guard! We need to grab both of them, now!"

William nods and they split up, Leonard once again taking the lead it wasn't long before they began hearing screams of what seemed to be pure agony.

Kevin began following the screams, checking rooms but find them all locked. He resisted the urge to call out to Eddward, he didn't want to alert anyone to where they were if they were not already discovered. "Where is he?!" Kevin asked Leonard frantically. "All these doors are locked!"

Leonard looks around the corner and points to a door with faint light coming from under it, flinching as he hears his son's cries for mercy and a loud sickening crack of a fist connecting to skin.

"Shut the fuck up you filthy little bitch!" they hear Edwin taunt loudly. "Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?" he asks quieter getting a muffled sobbing response from Eddward.

"Please, no more, I can't take it. Make them stop…!"

This elicits a cackle from Edwin "You like having sex with other people, I figured you'd like this!" Edwin spits nastily.

"No... plea-" the Raven butler tries to speak but is muffled once more by something. Unable to take anymore, Kevin aims his pistol at the door handle before a barrel was pressed to Kevin's temple.

"Good to see you, boy. Did you miss this dungeon so much?" Rodrick asked, leaning heavily on his cane as the sickness wracked his body. "I have your father and all of his company already down there. Why don't you join them?" Kevin couldn't respond as his gun was ripped from his hands and he was led downstairs with Leonard. They were pushed inside one cell and the door slammed shut.

"We shouldn't have split up, damn…" Leonard says quietly tearing up feeling sick for his son.

Kevin slammed against the bars of the door. Giving one final push, he fell to the ground with a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry... I thought this was what was best..."

"Where is the young maid?" Leonard asks quietly.

"They took her away when we got caught" Giles says sadly, fearing the worst for Marie.

Kevin pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them, raising his arms to press his hands against his head. His eyes stung with unshed tears. It he knew that crying wasn't going to help Eddward but he just didn't know how!

Eventually, they hear the telltale sounds of someone unlocking the basement door and something being dragged down the stairs, making sickening thuds as it hits each stair. Edwin appears at the bars to the cell and one of his men unlock and open it only for him to throw a pale heap in next to Kevin. "Eddward…?" Kevin eyed the naked form in front of him, praying it was not who he knew it was. Eddward was broken, bloodied and covered in welts and bruises.

"He passed out on us. It's not fun when he isn't screaming, we'll be back for him later" Edwin cackles as he and his men walk out, locking the cell door after them. "Besides we have a new toy to play with for a while. Thank you for delivering her to us" Edwin calls back behind him.

Kevin quickly crawls over and tries to wake Eddward up, anger boiling up again. He took his shirt off and tried to clean and cover Eddward as much as possible. "C'mon, Eddward... please wake up..." Giles crawls over and assesses Eddward's injuries.

The Raven butler however stays limp, fresh cuts cover his body. Hand prints of varying sizes have bruised his throat, his mouth was bleeding and lips swollen, one of his hips appeared to have been popped out of socket so he couldn't struggle. Not to mention, multiple places had several friction burns, as if someone had rubbed him raw. The sight made several of the men sick with pain and sympathy for the young butler and his lover.

Kevin kept trying to gently wake Eddward up. He was scared to touch him, he didn't want to hurt him more. He leaned down and started to whisper apologies into his dark hair.

Eventually, a soft groan comes from the Raven butler and then the tears start falling "No… more…please...!" he rasps trying to get away from the arms around him.

Kevin instantly let him go as to not freak him out anymore. He held his hands out "It's okay, Eddward. It's just me."

Eddward sobs openly and reaches a shaky hand out "Kev- in…?"

Kevin gently grasped his hand and pressed it to his face. "It's okay. I'm here, I'm sorry it took too long but I had to get reinforcements" he cocked his head slightly to the side, towards their group of friends and family.

Eddward looks away in shame "There were so many, I tried to fight them."

"It's not your fault, no one blames you. I know you did your best. It's okay. I love you" Kevin cooed softly in his ear. Eddward just shakes his head feeling worthless.

"I'm so glad your back in my arms. I'm gonna get you out of here and we are leaving the country to relax for as long as you want. You just gotta help me get you out of here, ok?"

"I cannot even walk, how do you expect me to help you get out of here?" Eddward asks bitterly.

"Giles, can you fix his hip?"

Giles walks forward with a nod but Eddward flinches back. Giles stopped and backed up holding his hands up "Not if he won't let me touch him."

"Eddward, please... you gotta let Giles fix you so you can walk" Kevin pleaded.

Eddward swallows and nods just before the door to the dungeon opens again and Edwin's men appear, throwing Marie in. "Oh good, he's awake! Hand him over, the boss wants him" one of the men say.

"No! Leave him alone!" Kevin cried out as he pulled Eddward closer, trying to keep him safe. Charles and Michael dashed from the corner, tackling the two guards against the wall and fighting with them. They both fell to the ground in an unconscious heap and Leonard and William stripped them down and took hold of their weapons. Leonard tossed a pair of pants and shirt to Giles and cocked the gun. "Get to work on Eddward, we won't have much time."

Eddward pales and backs away, beginning to panic "Oh God it's going to be bad when he finds out, I'll be punished for this."

"I'm not going to let him touch you again, okay? I promise you that! I'll die before I'll let that happen again! You gotta be still, baby, please..." Kevin begged as he held into him tightly.

Eddward shakes his head "I don't want you to die..." he sobs while Giles sneaks up and pops his hip back into place making him scream in shock and pain.

"Get dressed and no one has to. We're getting you and Marie out of here" Kevin helped him dress quickly while Giles helped get Marie covered as much as possible in Williams oversized coat. "Take them out of here, we will continue to search for Natalie" William offered.

"She's locked in the kitchen" Eddward says quietly "Edwin knew you wouldn't look there."

"I will take your father and Charles to retrieve her and will meet you back at the Barr Estate" Leonard offered with a nod from William.

A voice from behind Kevin made everyone jump. "Looking for something?" Edwin's voice rang out loudly, a chuckling yet sickly looking Rodrick by his side. Between them knelt Natalie with a knife to her throat. "No one moves or she and the brat die."


	26. Chapter 26

"Please don't hurt her, she's pregnant" Eddward says hoarsely from Kevin's arms.

"I really don't care, now shut up!" Edwin laughs.

"Watch your mouth, Edwin! Why don't you come and actually be a man! Hiding behind a woman is pretty pathetic!" Kevin taunted.

"Because I have the upper hand! Now, hand Eddward over, sign over the company, and you can have this little whore and all of your lives" he smirks nastily.

"I am not giving you, Eddward! Look what you did to him and Marie! Don't you have any kind of human decency in your whole body?!" Kevin sassed.

"Now, Brother" William addressed Rodrick. "I'm sure there is a way for us to come to some agreement. I would be more than happy to discuss some different agreements concerning the company but taking a pregnant woman hostage is simply uncalled for."

"Fuck you, William. I've tried the peaceful way and it didn't work" Roderick says shaking his head with a harsh cough.

"You tried bullying, that gets you nowhere in the adult world, Rodrick. You wanted to own the entire company and that was something that Father did not want. He expressed that specifically in his will. I am simply following his orders. Please, let's let everyone go and you and me can discuss these matters privately."

Roderick sighs deeply "perhaps…perhaps you are right."

"What?! What are you doing?!" Edwin hissed at his father.

"Making a deal Edwin, calm down. I never liked the idea of all this killing anyway... and I don't like what you've done to that poor maid and butler."

"You're the one that taught me that they were to be used however we wish! Whatever... we had a deal!"

"You will still be getting the money, calm down."

"What about Eddward? He's mine!" Edwin snapped.

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" Kevin roared.

"You will find someone who loves you back" Roderick says softly placing a shaking hand on his son's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Edwin's face flashed red.

Kevin's anger ignited "Love?! Hah! You don't know the meaning of the word!" he snapped as he held Eddward closer. In a second, everything went silent. Edwin moved so fast that no one could react. He grabbed Natalie by the back of the head to hold her still, he pulled the knife away and plunged it into Rodrick's neck.

Blood spurts out and covers her, turning her blonde hair a disgusting copper as she screams. Roderick falls to his knees the light in his eyes dimming before finally going out and collapsing in a heap on the floor, leaving everyone speechless.

William turned his head away, not wanting to see the lifeless look on his brother's face. Giles broke the silence "You are the worst type of person. What is wrong with you?! Release us and Natalie!"

"Sure, all you have to do is give me what I want."

"You have no idea how to run this business, Edwin. I can give you money, in exchange for Natalie and Eddward. No one else has to die tonight" William tried to persuade the arrant teen as he grabbed Natalie again by her hair, putting the knife back to her throat. "Please Edwin, no one else has to die tonight. You don't want more blood on your hands."

"I'll accept money in exchange for this whore but I will have Eddward" he insists.

"How about this..." Kevin handed Eddward to Leonard and approached Edwin slowly. "A fight? whoever wins, takes everything."

"No, absolutely not" he growls.

"Why? Because you're scared you're gonna lose? Scared you're going to end up looking like a bigger fool than you already do?" Kevin teased, getting closer. Giles and William give each other questioning worried glances.

"No, because I feel no need for a stand-off when I have the upper hand" Edwin scoffs.

"Kevin, stop do what he says" Eddward says softly.

"Give me Natalie back. Stop being a spoiled brat. You're getting money, you don't need her OR Eddward!"

Edwin's demeanor changes slightly becoming softer if that was possible. "What was that, Eddward?" he asks, ignoring the red head.

"If I go with you willingly, will you stop all of this?" he asks causing everyone to look at him in shock and Edwin to smile widely.

"Yes, yes I promise" he smiled widely, gaining more of the upper hand.

"What?! No!" Kevin yelled "Eddward, you're NOT going anywhere! He is not trustworthy!"

"Put me down, Father" Eddward requests softly, firmly ignoring Kevin's protests but when Leonard doesn't set him down, he struggles out of his arms hissing in pain. Once on his own feet, he limps forward Edwin's eyes glinting in sheer joy.

Kevin whirls around and gently but firmly grabs Eddward's shoulders. "No, you can't go! I just got you back!" Kevin whimpered.

Eddward looks up into his lover's eyes and shakes his head. "No, Kevin, let me go" he says, shaking off Kevin's hands.

"Yes, Kevin let him go" Edwin grins triumphantly, pressing the blade to Natalie's throat making her cry out as blood trickles down.

"Stop it!" Kevin barks at Edwin before turning back to Eddward. "Why are you doing this, Eddward?!"

"I'll give you full control of the company, Edwin! You can have it all! I'll sign it all over to you tonight! Let us go and it can all be yours" William tries as more guards rush in and start apprehending people again. Two men grab Kevin and pry him off Eddward while he protested and fought them off.

"Edwin, tell your men to stop and release them and the woman, as you promised" the raven coos, walking forward. Edwin nods and lets Natalie fall to the ground as he takes Eddward into his arms. It made the butler's skin crawl but he smiles gently. "Now give me the knife, my love. You don't need it anymore. You got your way, like any real man. That is what attracts me to you."

Kevin stopped struggling but remained strong against his attackers. Leonard was pushed back in the cell, dropping Marie on the ground. William and Giles continued to fight before being subdued and thrown in the cell. Charles and Michael were able to shoot three guards before they, too, were overtaken. Nazz laid on her side, curled in the fetal position and cried. All the while, Kevin stood strong as his eyes never left Eddward. "Eddward... what are you doing?!"

Edwin gazes at the Raven who continues to smile at him. "Stop" he commands abruptly, making his men freeze. "Escort them off the property" he demands making the men grumble. "Gently and nicely" Eddward adds, caressing his cheek shoving down the urge to gag.

"Get your filthy hands off of h-" Kevin's tirade was cut short by a cry of pain. One of the men holding him decided to jab his fist as hard as he could into Kevin's side. Just so happens it was right beside his stab wound. William called out for his son as he was pushed up the stairs with everyone else as Kevin dropped to his knees.

"Tell your men to be gentle, love, you don't have to be so rough… You won." Eddward insists The dark haired psycho nods as he picks Eddward up "Be gentle with them, he is right… I did win" he says starting to walk away to his rooms with his true prize.

"Eddward..." Kevin gasped out and he was pulled up the stairs, staring at Eddward very confused.

"Stop calling out for him, he doesn't want you! Tell him Eddward!" Edwin growls "Tell him you love me and not him!"

"Of course, I don't want him... why would I love someone who couldn't protect me? Why would I want someone who sat back and did nothing while I was taken? And then it took you forver to get here and free me. You are useless and worthless to me!" Eddward taunts, feeling sick to his stomach.

"What are you saying?! Eddward! What are you doing?!" Kevin called out angrily. Nothing was making sense anymore but he continued to struggle.

"I'm saying that I don't love you, in fact, I will even take it a step farther and say that I hate you! I loathe the sight of you!" Eddward says staring at the wall behind Edwin who smiles. "I love you, Eddward. I'll make everything up to you" he says moving in to kiss him.

Kevin freezes, he can't believe what is happening in front of him. This can't be true... He starts to struggle again, catching one of his captors in the nose with a hard elbow. Quicker than what should have been possible, Eddward grabs the knife out of Edwin's hand and stabs him in the neck. Edwin screams and drops the butler but Eddward's firm grip on the knife made it drag down, slicing open the bratty teen's chest and some of his stomach. Everyone freezes in shock as Edwin falls to the ground next to the Raven.

"But you said...?" he gasps trying to breathe.

Eddward crawls over him, straddling his waist "I lied so I could get close and kill you to save the one I truly love. You are going to die alone knowing the only person in this world that loved you was your father and you killed him, you worthless monster!" he rasps before screaming and plunging the knife into him over and over.

Kevin perks up as the hands on him grown slack. Shaking off his attackers, he runs to Eddward and wraps his arms around him from behind to stop him from the senseless stabbing. "Stop! Relax! He's dead..."

Eddward slowly stops and begins sobbing "I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry..."

"I know, don't be sorry. It's okay but let's get out of here, shit is going down!" They make it outside to see Red and Raven by the gates and everyone else is saddling up other horses.

William was talking to the head butler in charge. "I don't care what you guys do. Split all the everything equally or have a free for all. I'm taking the money, the livestock, and leaving. Burn the house to the ground when you're done." He received a nod and the butler ran off into the house that was currently being ransacked. Seeing Kevin and Eddward, he smiled. "Ready?" Kevin nodded and looked at Eddward "Can you ride by yourself or do you want to ride with me?"

"Don't leave me" he says softly still sobbing quietly.

"I never plan to" Kevin whispered in his ear, turning his head and kissing Eddward softly. Helping him onto Red, Kevin led Natalie over to the Raven, who was currently sniffing and rubbing his soft muzzle against Eddward. Raven turned and nuzzled Natalie's belly and nickered softly. "You take her home?" Kevin asked the stallion getting a shake as an answer. Kevin helped his wife mount Raven before returning to Eddward, mounting Red behind him. His hands roamed everywhere, the redhead was so happy to have him back in his arms, nothing could destroy this happiness.

Eddward sighs relaxing into his lover's arms and clinging to him desperately. He felt filthy and used, his whole body was in pain and he had a few new scars to add to the collection but he knew Kevin would make it better again.

As they slowly made their way back to the Barr Estate, Raven refused to move from beside Red and constantly would continue to sniff and nuzzle Eddward. Marie was still passed out against Leonard and Natalie was itching to get her wife in her arms again.

When they made it back to the estate, Eddward refused to let anyone touch him but Kevin which was problematic because he needed serious treatment.

"Eddward, you need to let the doctor heal you."

"I can treat myself" he insisted.

"No, you can't do everything. Please let him at least LOOK at you!"

"No!" he yells back, clinging to the clothes that were obviously too big for him

Kevin gently takes him into his arms. "I only want what's best for you. I'll be right there and your mother will assist him. She is worried sick about you as am I. You can heal a lot by yourself, but I want you to get looked at. He has looked at you before and you have worked side by side with him for the entire time you've been working here. Please Eddward?"

"I don't- I don't want to be touched" he says softly tearing up "I don't want anyone else to see what they did it me."

"Then let Giles and your mother look at you. Giles has already seen and I'm pretty sure your father told your mother."

Eddward sighs in misery "Fine, it doesn't matter" he says shamefully, beginning to remove his clothes.

Kevin goes to the door and ushers in Elizabeth and calls out to Giles, telling him that he needs to be the one to look after Eddward's care. "Of course, give me a minute" he scuttles off to warn William to stay away and he will be in later. Meanwhile, Elizabeth cautiously approaches her son. "I'm so sorry, Eddward. But I can make it better, if you'll let me."

Eddward swallows thickly, not looking at her "Fine" he says softly.

Her Mother's Heart broke as she took stock of her son's injuries. Leonard had told he that the Cain's were dead, which is good. Those evil bastards don't deserve to walk this Earth, as far as she was concerned. Putting her breaking heart aside, she put herself into nurse mode and started to tend to the wounds that Eddward couldn't reach. Kevin was right beside him the whole time and never moved far from his side. Giles entered and gave Eddward a once over quickly, before handing him some cleaning solution. "The less we have to touch you the better, huh?" he offered gently.

Eddward sighs in relief and nods taking the cleaning solutions from him "I can handle the rest myself" he says softly.

"Eddward, when you are ready, we can have your teeth replaced, if you so wish. I would like to check your mouth, however" Giles explains.

Eddward stiffens and slowly opens his mouth for Giles to inspect. He didn't even realize that he was missing three but it must have been from the initial beatings. Kevin wraps his arms around Eddward and kisses his neck, whispering he loved him in his ear.

Giles makes quick work using a small metal stick so he didn't even have to touch Eddward. "Things look okay but wash your mouth out and make sure there are no fragments in the gums. Kevin can help you with that, might make it a bit easier. Try to eat soft foods for a while?" he says gently, getting a silent nod from Eddward and Kevin.

A maid enters out of breath "I'm sorry to intrude but I need Elizabeth! Lady Natalie needs her!"

Glad to have some of the attention off of him, Eddward pushes his mother's hand away gently and shoos her off.

"Is she alright?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Well it would appear that she is in labor, Young Master" the maid says, panicking before Elizabeth runs out followed by Giles.

"Go Kevin" Eddward says gently with a small smile.

"I'll be back, okay? Go draw a bath or something" Kevin suggests in a hurry before kissing him and running off. Eddward stares after him and sighs softly before getting up and leaning heavily on the wall to hobble his way to the bathroom. Both glad to be alone and sad that Kevin had to leave him, he hears a faint scream from down the hall and starts to set up a warm bath.

Elizabeth and Giles run in and get to work. The doctor confirms that she is indeed in labor but she is early. Elizabeth tried to make Natalie as comfortable as possible. "It's okay, M'lady... just breathe deeply. Marie, Breathe with her..." Kevin was forced to stay out in the hall with his father and Leonard and some other staff. Everyone hoping that this would turn out okay.

An hour later, the baby finally arrives. "A beautiful son!" the doctor exclaims over the screaming baby. Marie smiles widely and looks over at her lover, whose eyes have glazed over from blood loss.

"You did it, baby, you did it! I love you" she says sobbing with joy.

"He is so handsome, I love you too..." the blonde says weakly just before the light in her eyes disappear. "Natalie…?" Marie says beginning to panic, seeing the glazed over look and the fact her lover's hand had grown limp. The doctor rushes over, after handing the baby to Elizabeth to be cleaned and wrapped up. He checks her pulse before sighing sadly and pulling the blanket over her body. "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth held the crying baby close to her chest after cleaning him up and wrapping him. Once he was calm, she walked out into the hall. Kevin immediately stood up and got worried seeing the unshed tears in Elizabeth's eyes. "A baby boy... he is a little premature but I will help you care for him. I have only seen one baby as premature as he is and he is right down the hall. Everything will be fine" she explain as she deposited the baby into Kevin's nervous arms.

Marie sobs by her dead lover's side, clutching her hand. Her cries can be heard in the hall, worrying the other inhabitants. "and the mother? What of her?" William asks as Giles steps out and shakes his head sadly.

"Sadly, she is no longer with us. She gave her all to give her baby to us" Giles explains as Elizabeth cries softly. William takes his son into his arms sadly hugging him "I am so sorry... I know you lost a good friend."

Kevin is stunned speechless but he relaxed in his father's embrace but careful to not crush his baby between them. Pulling away, he hands the baby to his father and goes into the sad bedroom with Marie sobbing next to the bed. He sat on the other side and held a cold hand. "I'm so sorry, Natalie. If I could change things, I would. In a second. I'm so, so sorry. I'll make sure to raise our son to the best of my ability. " Marie just continues to sob but she reaches a shaky hand across the bed to Kevin, who reaches back and squeezes her hand firmly. "We'll be alright. You always got a home here, Marie."

"Thank you, but I-I don't know if I can stay here... not without her" Marie's says softly her tears slowly drying out.

"It's up to you, just know the offer will stay open forever. At least stay here until you know what you want to do or where to go. I could always use the help taking care of the baby." She nods silently still clutching the blonde's hand.

"I'm gonna go, I can't stay in here much longer. Take your time and grieve but try to make your peace with it. She would want that." Kevin left and met his father in the hallway. He looked to Giles "Give Marie some time." Giles nodded. Kevin took his sleeping son and made his way to his room.

Eddward had managed to clean himself up and sterilize his wounds before he had hobbled into bed and passed out from the pain and exhaustion. He had no idea what had gone on or how their lives where about to change.

Kevin entered the bedroom and sat heavily on the bed, settling his small son between him and Eddward.

Eddward stiffens and reminds himself where he was. "Kevin?" he asks into the darkness.

"It's just me... but we do have a small sleeping guest. He is right next to you, so please be careful."

Eddward looks into the darkness "Will you light a candle so I may see him?"

Kevin gently stands and lights the three wicked candleabara besides the bed, illuminating the bed and the small bundle curled next to Eddward.

Eddward smiles and gently reaches out pulling the small bundle to him. "He's beautiful, my love" he says softly falling in love instantly.

"Natalie is gone..."

Eddward frowns and sighs "I'm sorry, Kevin I know you cared for her."

"Not as much as I love you. In a selfish way, I'm glad you're still here. Marie is really torn up... I couldn't be in that room anymore."

Eddward nods "I'll have to send for her tomorrow since I have a feeling I'll be on strict bed rest..."

"Just rest with him while I move the bassinet in here with us, okay?" Kevin gets up and leaving, coming back a few minutes later with the small bed and a bottle. "Your Mom said he needs to eat."

Eddward nods and takes the bottle hisses softly in pain propping himself up. He takes the small child into his arms tenderly and begins feeding him as if he was the boy's mother.

"He's so tiny..." Kevin mused out loud.

The Raven smiles and kisses the small babe's crown "he is perfect."

"Well, considering who his father is..." he jests half hearted

He chuckles and shakes his head "Your father is quite full of himself, little one."

"Are you as ready for bed as I am?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted" Eddward says putting the baby down between them after he burped him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Me?" Eddward asks looking up at his lover. "I-I honestly don't know" he admitted softly.

"I was going to suggest getting out and going someplace to relax for week or two... or a month. But I don't know how well that will work since someone decided to make an early appearance."

Eddward looks at the tiny bundle and shakes his head "We can't leave him and we can't travel with him. It will have to wait."

"Then you gotta be okay. I can't do this alone and if you leave, I will be."

Eddward looks up in confusion "Kevin, I'm not leaving you. I would never, my place is by your side."

"I'm just worried about you... I want to keep you here with me. I would be lying if I said that I'm not concerned about you."

Eddward sighs softly "Don't Kevin, not right now. I don't want to talk about this..."

"It's something that you need to talk about but I agree with not right now. He still needs a name, ya know?" he nods to the baby that broke free of his wrappings and finally stretched out again.

"What about Daniel?" Eddward suggests.

Kevin grinned "Perfect," he kissed Eddward and then his son. He changed clothes and they were soon asleep. And again, the entire house slept… No one stirred until late morning.

The months pass and Daniel gets stronger and stronger as Eddward slowly heals. Eventually, he allowed more and more people to touch him and check him out, even letting the house medical staff to look at him. William offered to help finance the butler to get his teeth fixed and Eddward teared up as he accepted. They buried Natalie under the Willow, next to Kevin's mother. He would be finding another home and would move eventually but he wanted to make sure everyone was healthy first. Kevin took Daniel in his arms as Eddward dismounted and they sat under the sweeping branches. Eventually Marie made her way up the hill to them. "Hey guys..." she called out softly.

"You've decided to leave." Eddward says softly holding Daniel. It wasn't a question, he knew the woman well and he could just tell.

"Yeah, I'm gonna travel like Natalie always wanted" she explained as she fiddled with the small vial around her neck. "Her father is still going through with the merger?" she asked Kevin. "Yes, everything is all set up. Don't worry. When will you be setting off?"

"Today... I have some money saved up and I'm taking it and leaving. You might never hear from me again" she says softly. Eddward swallows thickly and stands, cradling the baby in one arm and pulls her into a hug "My dear, I shall miss you greatly."

"Take anything you need. Money, horses, goods, anything. We will all miss you. You'll always have a place to come back to, should the need ever arise" Kevin offered.

She nods and smiles hugging the ginger too "Thank you, I'll take you up on the horse."

"Just not Red or Raven... Raven will be such a brat if you take him. He takes after someone we both know when he has to leave Eddward alone."

Eddward rolls his eyes and Marie laughs. "Well, this is goodbye" she gently kissed the baby's head before walking off.

They sat and ate their lunches, talking about Marie and Natalie. Daniel sat against Eddward and chomped on some cut up fruit that Elizabeth prepared. "You okay?" Kevin asked, as he has taken to doing at random times.

Eddward sighs and mounts Raven "I wish you would stop asking me that."

"I can't help it, I'm still worried about you" he handed Daniel up to him. "Come with me? I got something to show you."

Eddward nods and takes the babe "To the ends of the Earth" he smirks softly.

Kevin smiled and mounted up, leading Eddward to the edge of the Barr Estate and into the woods. "Okay stop, close your eyes!"

The Raven butler bites his bottom lip but does so as Kevin snaps his fingers to catch Raven's attention to get him to follow. He placed them right in front of their large 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom home. Being right outside the Barr Estate meant that they were technically on their own but close enough for Eddward to feel safe. "Okay... open!"

Eddward opens his eyes and gasps "Kevin, what is this...?"

"Our new home!"

He looks over tearing up "It's amazing!"

"Everything has been set with OUR tastes. Everything you could ever want is in here! You have the upper loft area, filled with books so it's your own space where you can read all day and night. The kitchen is huge and you can use it to make all your goodies!"

"You did all this... for me?" Eddward asks.

"Yup! And you are no longer a butler, you're my partner. You have all the rights I do and now deserve the same respect."

Taking in everything his lover was saying, Eddward openly begins sobbing, covering his mouth to muffle himself as not to wake the baby. "My love, I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. The house is enough for us to handle and we both have our own spaces. Daniel will have a huge bedroom to grown in and we can have stables for me! All with the Willow between the two properties... it's perfect!" Kevin happily cheered.

"Kevin, it's beautiful" Eddward says smiling then blushes softly. "Do-Do you think we can get Giles to watch Daniel for a while?" he asks looking at him with a grin.

"Uhm, I guess so...? Why?"

"I-I think I'm ready for some alone time with my lover once again" he says softly. For Kevin and Eddward both, this was a huge step forward. Ever since the incident, the Raven hadn't been able to allow himself to be touched in that way, not without flash backs but he wanted very much to make love with his husband right now.

"Well shit, lets toss the kid out and make love in our new bedroom!" Kevin chuckled, happy things were getting back to normal.

After taking their son to have some play time with William instead, Kevin took Eddward back to their new home and showed him straight to the bedroom. Their love making was slow but purposeful. Kevin refused to go at any pace that was not moaned out by Eddward. Over the next few months, Kevin steadily erased every single painful memory left by Edwin and his thugs. The Cain Estate was gutted and burned, which Eddward, Leonard, and Elizabeth was grateful for, it felt very uplifting to see that house a steaming pile of ash on its foundation. When Daniel was about to turn one, Kevin took Eddward on an extended trip around the country, seeing many exotic sights and finally fully relaxing. Daniel grew up healthy and strong, raised by his two fathers. Looking like a miniature Kevin had its distinct advantages. He knew that with enough cute pouting, he could get his fathers or grandparents to give him anything and he used that to his advantage. Marie would try to come back once a year and stay for a while before leaving again, but she always brought something back for Daniel. Kevin and his father grew their business and once William retired officially, he still acted and Kevin's sounding board, willing to help his son at any cost. Years later, Kevin waved as he watched his son leave with his future wife, a nice peasant girl that he chose for himself. It made Kevin's heart swell. He felt arms wrap around him and smiled. "Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

"We have done well with raising him, my love" Eddward says softly watching the carriage leave.

"That we have... And we can be ourselves around her, I really like her" Kevin mused. "But what I would really like to do is take you upstairs and recreate our wedding night" he leered at his husband. They were never truly married but it was close enough for them.

Eddward smiles brightly "What are we waiting for then?" he smirks pulling him into the house.


End file.
